Fame
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Four years after the engagement Troy Bolton and Gabi are finally married. Troy is still killing it in the bigs, Gabi is working behind the scenes and all of their friends are right there. Yet, once the 2019 baseball season begins a whirlwind of events come crashing along with it making the Bolton family even more famous than where the began.
1. Wedding Bells

**IF you have not read Baseball Lovers and The Show this story will not make sense. This is the third story in the series! Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Wedding Bells

_Four Years Later _

_September 15__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I rummaged across my desk as I looked at the clock, my eyes scanned it and I then I went back to making sure everything was set. I turned in my chair and I found what I was looking for, "Ah ha!" I placed it into the folder and I tapped my chin, my eyes scanned around the room making sure I had everything.

Fuck. I swore under my breath as I reached for the other folder, I needed one more idea. One more thing to do during tomorrows show, I couldn't leave until I completely had this finished. I groaned and I tapped the folder again, my eyes looked at the field. A smile lifted over my face and I then turned back to my work. My engagement ring flashed in the sun as I grinned.

My mind was wondering to every place from where it should be, right, what to do during tomorrows show. I groaned and tapped my fingers against the desk. "Gabriella!"

I jumped as I looked up to see my co-worker, Jay, standing in the doorway. "What on God's Green Earth are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding in six hours?!" I shrugged, "I think so, I mean, I'm not sure how much longer until I am getting married."

My eyes jumped to the clock, it was only nine thirty, and I wasn't getting married until 4 this afternoon. I did have only six hours, I was showered though and I was meeting the girls at the hotel to get ready.

"I am getting ready to leave and then I remembered that I had this one thing missing from tomorrow's report,"

"What?"

"We are missing something from the show,"

Jay took the folder from my hands, "Give me that, you go and get ready for your wedding!" I smiled, "Fine, if you say so."

"Don't piss Troy off either!"

I tossed my head back in laughter, "When do I do that?" Jay shook his head and I pushed his shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow Jay, I will be a married woman!"

"You go girl!"

Grabbing my car keys, I went down the elevator and across the parking lot. I unlocked my car and I got inside, I turned the key as I smiled. Troy and I had been engaged for a little over four years. We had decided almost right after the engagement to wait to get married until after I graduated college. That was two years of our lives, Troy playing with the Royals and then I was at school.

The third year, I was trying to get settled into my career that I was so lucky to get. I was working for Fox Sports Midwest…with the Royals. I was an assistant to our three broadcasters. Putting together shows and doing everything behind the scenes, the best part about it was I got to travel with Troy. Troy and I were together all of the time with this job. It was so much easier being a couple in the baseball world when I could be with him almost every single day. We had the same off days…well almost. I had a couple more than he did and he went back to work earlier than I did, well actually, we both went back around the same time.

Then the past year has been spent planning the wedding, chalking it up to the four-year engagement. It had been a whirlwind of four years; everything had been pretty well with Troy and I. We were happy most of it and only had a couple of big fights. We were so excited to get married and I hadn't seen him since last night.

I missed him and we were not even texting each other. We were going old school with not talking or seeing each other until we walked down the aisle today. He had turned 25 this past summer and I would turn 25 in February. I clicked my blinker on as I pulled into the InterContinental Hotel on the Plaza. Troy and I were having our reception here starting at 5:30. We were getting married at 4 and had pictures in-between while the guests had a cocktail hour.

I went into the parking spot as I pulled out my phone, my dad had sent me a long text message as I grinned. My dad had retired from baseball two years ago and it was a bittersweet day in the family. They had actually moved to Kansas City three years ago since I was spending most of my time in Kansas City or in New York. Troy's parents still lived in New Mexico since Emily was a senior in High School, I know, it was insane that she was a senior. Luke was in 4th grade and my siblings were in 2nd grade. Cody and Becca had been married for four years now and they were happy, Becca was four months pregnant with their first child. It was crazy.

The past four years a lot had happened. Emily had started dated which drove Troy nuts, Mallory and Ellie both moved to Kansas City for job offers they couldn't turn down. Mallory and Colin were still dating but Colin was still in PT school. Ellie had a serious boyfriend, Chase, she had met him in Kansas City a couple of years ago when she was visiting me one time.

Walking into the hotel, I walked up the steps and into the elevator as I pressed the top floor. The Honeymoon suite that Troy and I would stay in tonight. We were getting married on a Royal's off day. Tomorrow, the guests would all be back to playing baseball or at least a good 75 of the people that were coming came from the Royals organization. They had another winning season but had fallen short of the top slot in the American League Central and were still in the chase for the wildcard but it was looking slim.

They had only two more weeks and had three and half games to jump to get to the top spot. Troy and I had a honeymoon set in October but nothing would be officially set until they were eliminated from the postseason. We are going to go to Bora Bora. It was still in my dream locations to go to and why not now?

I knocked on the door, as it swung open, Mallory's wide eyes looking at me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE HAVE SIX HOURS GABRIELLA! SIX!"

I laughed, "I showered before I left! The hairstylist is coming in fifteen minutes along with the make-up artists. It looks like the photographers have already showered up, I called and the people decorating are already downstairs and at Loose Park ready to go when they are told. What more could we have done before hand?" Mallory puffed, "I don't know but what the hell. Where did you go?" Ellie laughed from the side table, "I went out and finished some work up so I didn't have that much to do tomorrow for the afternoon game."

"Work, work, work,"

"Yea, Mallory, all you do is work,"

"I'm a nurse," she piped, "And?"

"Yea, yea," she waved her hand and Ellie shook her head laughing, Ellie owned a small bookstore in downtown Kansas City that had become increasingly popular over the years, one of my favorite places to go.

Ellie had moved here because of Chase, who was a lawyer in Kansas City. Mallory had moved here because of Children's Mercy where she was currently working. Colin was doing PT school at the University of Kansas.

I sat down next to Ellie and she smiled, "You probably couldn't sleep,"

"I couldn't," I confessed, "I am too excited for tonight and I really miss Troy."

"I bet you do,"

I glanced at Mallory and Ellie as I smiled, "When is Melissa and Alex getting here?" I asked, "In about an hour. They are both bringing food." I smiled, "Yes! I am so hungry."

"What is for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken," I said with an eye roll, "I wanted steak but budget cuts," I said with a wave of my finger. "What kind of chicken?"

"It's chicken masala with mushrooms, asparagus or green beans, garlic mashed potatoes or normal potatoes and salad."

"That sounds good!"

"I know, I know,"

"Knock Knock!" Lucille's voice came from the other side of the door as I smiled; I got up and went over to answer the door. "Ah! Happy wedding day!" she cheered

"Mom, chill," Emily said with a shake of her head, I smiled, "Hi guys," I hugged Lucille and Emily. "Have you seen Troy?" I asked, I wringed my hands nervously and Lucille smiled, "I actually have, I brought something for you from him."

My stomach twisted and I looked at her, "He is doing fine! Excited!"

"I'm ready to have this wedding because I am ready to see him," Lucille smiled, "Take in the moment though, and don't rush this day because you only get your fairytale wedding once."

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed chasing down the ball as Josh laughed, "Bolton, you are hopeless."

I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Zack. Zack and Josh had both been called up to the majors in the past four years joining me in the crazy adventure called the major leagues.

"So Bolton, eight years of being together, four years of engagement and now marriage huh," I smiled and nodded, "Exactly, I am so ready. It's been a crazy four years."

"You got that straight," Josh, agreed, "It truly has been."

I smiled as I took in my surroundings, for the last fours years I have stepped onto this field for every single home game, calling it my home. I was so happy with how everything had worked out over the past few years. After Gabi graduated college, you can bet your hot hat that I was at that occasion, she had moved to Kansas City to be with me to only get the job offer of a lifetime.

The fact that she worked with Fox Sports Midwest was amazing. She was assigned to the Royals and we traveled together to every city that she went to following the Royals. It was honestly the most amazing thing I think that had ever happened to us.

I had pitched pretty well over the past four years, nothing really slowing me down except for a couple of injuries here and there but nothing major. My only bad year as my second full year in the majors where I went 9-8, it wasn't terrible but it wasn't my best either. I was normally a double-digit wins column putting in over two hundred innings every year.

My eyes took in the bright day as I stood on Kauffman Stadium's grass. The board was flashing this year's slogan. The seats were all empty, the park empty for the rest of the day as we had an off day, the day I was getting married. Gabi took a lot to pull this off but she got it pulled off. She didn't want to get married in the winter so we had to pull it off on a weekend with no game, which was extremely hard. Once we got it nailed down, the whole team was attending.

Gabi and I had our own apartment in Overland Park but we were beginning to search for houses, as we were ready to expand our horizon. "Any big plans tonight?"

"Besides getting married?" I asked with a laugh, "That and anything else?"

"Mmm…not that I am aware of," I spoke with an amused grin, "Big wedding night though,"

"Will you guys shut up,"

"How long has it been?"

"A little over a month, why?"

"You are getting fidgety on us,"

"We decided it would be a lot better and a lot hotter sex to wait till after the wedding to have sex again. Now, have we done plenty of other things to keep us plenty satisfied, yes, yes we have." Zack rolled his eyes, "Look who it is!" I turned around as Cody walked onto the field, I laughed, "What's up man?" he shook his head, "Nothing, nothing,"

"It's been a couple of weeks!"

"School started, I have been busy!"

"I bet you have been, how is Becca?"

"Exhausted,"

"She is coming tonight right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Cody had gotten a job a little south of Kansas City in some rural school district. He was teaching 7th and 8th graders while coaching the high school baseball team. Becca was a teacher as well in a different school. They were both still very happy together, which gave me a lot of hope for Gabi and I.

"Chad still gonna make it?"

"I think so, a lot of our high school friends are coming. I think Sharpay and Taylor are,"

"Baseball team?"

"Hell yea," I gave him knuckles as we laughed, "I'm also coming to the game tomorrow,"

"Good, you and Becca get a hotel room?"

"Yea, we did."

I stretched out my arm and I let out a long breath, "Are you ready to get married to Gabs tonight?" I smiled, "I am so ready. I can not wait to see her."

"I bet she will look stunning," Cody said, "She always looks stunning," I finished, "See,"

"When do you have to be at the park?" Cody asked me, "Two forty five," I said, "I was going to hang out here for a while, go get some food, get ready at the hotel, and then head over to the park."

"Sounds like a good plan, I just have to make sure you are there by two forty five," I snapped my fingers as I went over to my bag and I retrieved the box. "Cody, he won't even show us." Zack complained, "That's bad," Cody mumbled, I smiled as I took the ring box in hand. "She gave me three options to chose from and I picked one."

"Oh let us see!" Josh complained, I flipped open the box, "Holy shit dude,"

"Yea, it was expensive as hell too."

"I'm pretty sure your 5.3 million a year will be okay." Cody said with a smirk, "Maybe so," I said with a shrug, "She will love it."

"It wasn't actually in her top three but it looked similar and I liked this one more. I looked at a different place than where she looked."

"She'll love it. I think it will go great with her engagement ring."

"So do I but you are in charge my man,"

I gave it to Cody and he smiled, "I will take care of it. I promise," I hit his fists, "Sounds great."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I smiled as my mom had just shown up with Lilly. She ran over to hug me as I squeezed her, "What's up pretty girl?" she shrugged as she was pretty quiet, especially when all of my friends were around. Lucille had disappeared going back to making sure everything was getting done. My mom grinned as I hugged her, "I can not believe my baby girl is getting married today,"

"I can't believe it either,"

"You have grown up so much over the past four years," she said, I smiled softly and she hugged me again. They had finished my nails and I was getting ready to have my hair done. I was taking pictures with all of the girls beforehand, as was Troy with the boys. I was doing mine around the Plaza and at the location while Troy was just doing his at the location.

"Where is dad?" I asked, "He went to see Troy," she said, "He wasn't ready to see you yet, he is emotional," I felt my heart skip a little, "Aw, daddy,"

"Yea, he isn't quite sure what to say yet, I think he is in shock that the day is finally here."

Melissa and Alex were already getting their hair done as I looked at them. Melissa was dating Josh and Alex was dating Zach. They were all adorable together; Melissa was a strawberry blonde while Alex had dirty blonde hair. They were all amazing and I am so glad Josh and Zach found them three years ago. Over the years, we had all become fantastic friends with each other.

Mallory and Ellie were also really good friends with them too. They were amazing girls and were down to earth. We were known as the four really. We all were dating and it was all a lot of fun.

Our group was something else and we couldn't be broken up if you tried. When it came down to picking a maid of honor, it was probably the hardest thing I had ever done. Mallory and Ellie were obviously my top two choices but when I looked at them, I cried, I told them that I couldn't just pick one. They were both so important to me and I loved them both equally. I didn't want to have to pick one.

They ended up making a suggestion that Mallory should be it only because Ellie was trying to run a store and simply didn't have the time. I made sure so many times because I wanted them both to be the maid of honor and honestly, they were. They both helped me so much, along with Alex and Melissa. Alex was a teacher in Kansas City and Melissa was an athletic trainer.

Mallory and Ellie smiled, as the photography was already hard at work. One was with Troy and another was with me. I loved having two different ones capturing both sides of the magic. I couldn't see what Troy was doing right now and I couldn't wait to see. "Gabi," I looked up, as the door to the room was open. "It's for you," I stood up carefully as I walked over and I saw a guy holding flower with a pizza.

I felt my chest rise and fall as the guy handed it over to me, "Are you the bride?" the guy asked, and I nodded my head as he gave me the two things. "Here ya go, congrats by the way," I thanked him as I shut the door. Tears welled up in my eyes and Melissa handed me the box Lucille left me that I had to wait to open.

I settled down onto the bed as I opened the pizza and I laughed. It was a baseball pizza, the ones from New Mexico. They had become so famous they were opening up shops everywhere; Troy had them open on in Kansas City as well with some help. "Anybody want some baseball pizza?" I asked, they laughed, "Why that?" Melissa asked, "Troy and I met in a pizza place where he always got baseball pizza."

"Aw," I smiled softly and I smelled the flowers and I grabbed the card off of the top of the pile. I opened the card smoothly and I pulled out the piece of paper.

I smiled as I wiped at tear away from my eyes, "Dear Brie," I began to read, "Can you believe it's been eight years of knowing each other? Four years of engagement? How many years do you think we have of marriage? I think we have forever. We will always be together Brie and I am so excited to embrace the years ahead. We are going to take on every challenge with a hand to hold. Ever since we met at the pizza place, I couldn't have thought to be any luckier. Our high school years were the best and then the college years. Three and half of those years were amazing…let's not go back to that half year. Then these last two years have been pretty amazing themselves. The memories we have made and the people we have met. The years to come will only bring more, I thank you everyday for doing this hard journey with me every single day. You are the light to my life Gabi, the reason I smile everyday, I love you Brie and I can not wait to see you in a couple of hours."

I paused to collect myself as the tears fell down my cheek, "I love you so much Brie, and you are the best person I could ask for in my life. I'll see you at the end of the alter. Xoxo Troy," I finished, Alex hugged me as I held on to her for a moment and then Mallory hugged me too. "Where can I find one of those?" Melissa asked, I couldn't help but laugh. "You picked Josh out of all of them."

Melissa grumbled and I shook my head as I picked up the box, it was a deep box as I opened it up.

Picking up the first thing, I felt my heart light fire. It was a picture frame, a collage of us over the last eight years. There was the very first photo of us together that we ever took and then another photo for every year after that. I looked at how much we have changed over the past eight years. It was insane. I traced our faces, as we looked so happy in each picture.

After setting that down, I picked up a baseball. I smiled; I had collected two hundred or more over the eight years being together. I had two buckets full of them and a third just started. A few were sitting around the house.

_The day I vow to love you forever. _

_9/15/18 _

"I swear, there little baseball collection is the cutest thing I have ever seen,"

"I loved how they used them in their wedding announcements," I smiled, Troy and I had done are wedding announcement pictures are Kauffman, we used baseballs to say the date and we took several other pictures that day. We did our engagement pictures almost the same way except they were not at Kauffman.

Then there was a small box on the bottom; he scribbled across the top _something new._

"Why is he doing this to me!" I complained, "He loves you," Alex said, "Get used to it, I think Troy will forever be like this."

I pulled out the simple diamond stud necklace, I smiled as I was going to wear the one my dad gave me, "Here," my mom gave me the one my dad gave me that many Christmas's ago. "You can put the old one on the new chain, something old and something new."

"That is perfect," I slipped it on and I placed the necklace on my neck, they looked perfect with each other. "I love him so much,"

"Who wouldn't, I love him," I smiled and I looked around the room, everybody was here who needed to be here.

Mallory, Ellie, Melissa, Alex, and Emily were all of my bridesmaids. Lilly was my flower girl.

Cody, Josh, Zach, Luke, and Chad were all of Troy's groomsmen, Cody being the easy choice for the best man. Cam was the ring bear. My dad was walking me down the aisle and I was beyond excited. Getting ready was being picked back up; excitement began running through the hotel room. I smiled at my mom and she smiled back at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded with a grin, "Yea,"

I sat down in the chair as they began to do my hair. My hair was going to stay down in simple curls with a sparkly hard headband in my hair. I wasn't going to wear a veil because I wasn't into them. I thought it was kind of cheesy too.

My mom and sister both started to get ready into dresses and making sure everything was ready to leave. Melissa and Ellie were taking selfies on their phones and I watched, as I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

Troy's POV

I pulled on my undershirt and the vest over top. Our colors were purple and black for the wedding; we had some gold accent during the reception but a lot of dark purple. I buttoned up the vest as I glanced in the mirror. My hair was drying as I had gotten it cut yesterday morning. It was short again and trimmed. It stuck up in the front and I pushed some of it back again.

"Troy, we have forty five minutes until we need to be there. Pictures,"

"I know, I know," I said waving my hand; Cody rolled his eyes as I slipped my tie around my neck and began to tie it into place. Once it was settled, I turned to look at Josh as he grinned, "You look good dude,"

"I sure hope so, I tried on so many different tux's,"

"You look fabulous, nothing to have to worry about." Zach said hitting my back, I laughed and nodded, "Thanks for the support."

I checked over in the mirror once more, all of us guys matched and I thought we looked pretty good. "So why didn't she do blue?"

"We both agreed to stay away from any colors in the majors just so we don't looked biased and stuff like that. Also so we won't always be like yea, those were the shitty years of the Royals." I said with a shrug, "Not that they are shitty just that Y'know,"

"We got you Troy, I think the purple was a good choice, looks good on all of us,"

"Minus me," Chad complained, "You look fine dude," I went to straighten his tie as I saw Chad maybe five times a year. He would come up to watch a couple of games and that would be it. "Thanks,"

I nodded, as I made sure I had everything, my phone and my wallet were both in my pocket. I made a mental note to make sure both were removed from them later. I had my car keys that I looked at Zach, "You my man are in charge of these," he caught the keys and nodded, "Got it,"

"Cody, you have the ring right?"

"Yes sir," he patted his pocket and I pressed my hands together, looking around to make sure I had everything. My eyes scanned the room one more time and I felt a smile cross over my lips. "Boys, I think we are ready to have a wedding."

"Wait!" Josh called, "Wait," Josh scrambled to a bag and he reached in to grab a bottle of my favorite vodka, I laughed, "The final shot of Troy's bachelor life,"

"They have been dating for almost eight years, I don't think he is quite the bachelor." Zach piped, "Shut up," I said laughing; they poured the glass a camera clicked behind us. The camera people had met us at Kauffman Stadium to start taking pictures of the day. I was cool with it and they mostly stayed out of the way. We made conversation and it was all good.

"To Troy and the many years of marriage ahead of him, you go dude," I laughed as we all took down the drink and rested them on the table.

"Now it's time."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed as Ellie and Mallory kissed both of my cheeks in one of the pictures. Melissa and Alex were behind me as Emily posed in front of me. It was probably going to be my favorite picture.

We took a couple more goofy ones as Mallory looked at her phone, "Gabs, we have to start heading to Loose Park," she announced, "Okay," I said with a breath, I was walking around on the plaza with my big poufy dress taking pictures. Congratulations had been handed out several times as I smiled and waved like a princess. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Ellie climbed into the limo first as she helped me inside, Mallory put the train in my dress in to follow. I climbed into the back as the rest of the bridesmaids filed in. Emily grinned as her cheeks were flushed from the afternoon heat. "Troy is going to die when he sees you,"

"Yes, yes he is. He thinks you are the most beautiful person when you are in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt." I blushed, as they were right, Troy would always tell me how beautiful I was when I looked like complete shit and he would stare sometimes, I wondered what he saw.

"The boys are already there," Mallory reported, butterflies flew threw my stomach as I was nervous as hell. I was scared I was going to mess up my vows; I was scared that Troy wouldn't be standing there. I was scared everything that we took so long to plan would some how become ruined. "Gabi, you okay over there?"

"Everything is set up right? The priest showed up and,"

"Gabi, breath," Mallory instructed with her beautiful smile, "Everything is going to work out just fine. I have checked everything a hundred times and so have you. Just relax and enjoy your day okay?" I nodded my head as she squeezed my hand; "You look stunning Gabi, smile, if something goes wrong I will handle it before you even realize it." I laughed, "I am just that good," she confirmed.

I rolled my eyes and we relaxed into chatter. "Alright, we are almost there. Last class of champagne as a not married woman," I laughed quietly as they passed around glasses, even Emily got a glass as Lucille preapproved it for her to have one.

"Mallory, you have the ring right?" she smiled, "I do,"

"That's my line," I joked, Ellie laughed loudly and shook her head, "That was cheesy."

I finally got my glass in hand as I rolled it around, my engagement ring showing. I could hear the photographer in the background; I wondered how annoyed Troy was by now with the other lady who was taking pictures or if he was just happy to have this day finally here. He had been counting down since the date was set. I smiled just thinking about his little countdown and my own that I had. We were both so ready to be married.

A grin slipped over my lips as I looked at Melissa, "To Gabi, the girl who is going to kill Troy Bolton with her looks today," I laughed as we all took a drink and I took a deep breath. We all buzzed as we pulled into the parking lot. I tried to catch a glimpse of Troy to calm my nerves a little bit but they had totally made sure he wasn't in my sights most likely.

I paused and I took in the moment around my, my eyes glancing out the limo. I was so excited for this day and I took in the calm feeling of the afternoon, how beautiful it was outside and how there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything seemed to be falling into place slowly, the past four years of my life everything fell right into place like it should making me nervous for the future. A curse I felt like was going to be set upon us but right now I was going to enjoy every minute of this day. I was only going to get one wedding day and this was going to be the best wedding day I could manage.

* * *

Troy's POV

We took plenty of pictures with baseballs in hand and bats, Cody catching, I pitching. We were having a complete ball taking wedding pictures, more than I thought we could have. We laughed as we took serious pictures too but who wanted serious pictures? Luke met up with us as I gave him a high five, "I am so excited for Gabi to be in the family."

"Me too bud," I said as I shook his hair, he ducked away as I laughed, "Mom did my hair!" I shook my head with a laugh, as he had only known Gabi as my girlfriend and fiancée. He loved Gabi just like when he was little, we all took more pictures and smiled more when Cody patted my back, "Come on, we got to get to the top of the hill. Time for you to get set up and walk your mom to her seat,"

Nerves shot through my stomach as we began to walk up the hill. When we walked to the top of my hill as I saw Alex, Gabi's dad, was standing around talking to guests, the first thing I saw was a sign that Gabi made along with Melissa.

_Today a family is becoming one. Do not choose a side pick a seat. _

I loved it. We were becoming one big family and really we had all really known each other. I saw some of our high school friends mingling around, the baseball team, a lot of the Royals players. Coaches, friends, family, so many people were hanging around, a lot of them heading to find seats. People began to take seats with the usher's requests.

I spotted Colin and Chase who were talking as they sat down, once we made it, I found my mom as she smiled, "Hey there,"

"Hi," I kissed her cheek and I smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Beyond ready,"

I slipped her my phone and wallet and she smiled, "Thanks,"

"You ready to sit down?"

"Yes, I am,"

I smiled as I kissed her cheek and I walked her down to her seat, she adjusted my flower on my chest and she smiled. "I'm so proud of you and Gabi," she said with a smile, "Thanks Ma,"

"So mature, I love you both."

"Thank you," she sat down as I went to the top of the steps, a series of steps descended down onto the concrete. As I looked out from the Loose Park Rose Garden, there were over two hundred chairs set up, more coming to the reception. The fountain was blooming in the air, the trees were beautiful and the Roses were alive. The grass was green as the world began to swirl with people.

I was ready to see her and I was ready to finally kiss her after a long twenty-four hours.

* * *

We fixed everything as bouquets were handed out. My mom came by and she pressed her lips together as she tried not to cry. "Do not cry, please mom," I said, she smiled as she waved a hand in front of her face. "I won't, I mean, no promises," I tried to stop the tears flooding my eyes and she hugged me. "You are so beautiful Gabi, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you mom," she nodded as Cam and Lilly were pushing each other, dressed nicely each. I looked at the bridesmaids as they were all in long floor length deep purple dresses. They all had nude shoes on and they dresses were strapless, sweetheart neckline. My dress was also a sweetheart neckline, my shoes were a sparkly gold though.

My bouquet was of purple and white flowers, all different colors. "Mom," I called, she turned around, "Have you seen dad?"

"He hasn't come to see you yet?" I shook my head, "He is coming." She announced, "Okay," I said, she walked off towards the wedding as I saw people but I couldn't see much. The boys all began to walk over as Cody came up to me, he looked at me and shook his head, "You look stunning," he said with a smile, and I blushed, "Thank you,"

"Troy is a dead man," Josh agreed, I thanked them as I hugged them. "How is he doing?" I asked Zach quietly, "Ready to see you," I squeezed his hand and when I pulled away, I saw my dad. I swallowed hard against a lump in my throat as tears were in his eyes, his eyes looked over my entire body and he pressed his fingers to his mouth. "Dad,"

"Ella, you look so beautiful," he whispered, I walked closer to him as he reached out to take my hand. "You look so beautiful," I smiled as I hugged him tightly, "I love you so much daddy,"

"I love you too baby girl," he kissed the top of my head and he shook his head, "Please don't cry," his chest moved as he wiped under his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm losing my baby girl,"

"You are not, you will always be my favorite Yankee," I said with a wink, he smiled as Lilly came running over, "You are never allowed to get married, understood?" she giggled and ran off again as we were supposed to be lining up. My dad shook his head, "So gorgeous, I am so happy that you found the man you love Gabi, just remember that I will always be there."

"Thank you Daddy, it means so much."

We all lined up as I held my bouquet tightly in my hand as my dad and I walked to the back of the line. Mallory checked me over once more and she smiled, "Go kill'em,"

Lilly and Cam were going to walk first down the aisle. Lilly throwing purple and white flowers while Cam has fake rings on his pillow. Followed by them will be Emily and Luke walking together. Chad and Ellie would follow, Josh and Melissa, Alex and Zach, and then you have Mallory and Cody. Last but not least, my dad and I.

I took a long deep breath as people began to move, music started to play. I couldn't believe it was already time, I felt like this day was flying by. I wanted it all to slow down; I wanted to enjoy it more. Yet, I knew I wouldn't fully enjoy it until Troy wrapped his hand around mine.

The closer we got to the front, the more nervous I became. Alex and Zach began to walk down the aisle joking about something, everybody but really Chad and Ellie got along great. I was kind of mad at Troy for picking Chad to be one of his groomsmen because he just wasn't in the group but that was his pick and one of his best friends.

Mallory and Cody began to walk as I was still hidden from the crowd. "Are you ready?" my dad asked me, I took in a large breath as I nodded my head, "Yea, I'm ready." He smiled and kissed the top of my head again as we slowly began to walk. The music changed to the wedding march as I saw everybody begin to stand. A small smile spread over my lips and I looked down at what I was walking on before looking up and seeing Troy giving a fist bump to Cody. His suit looked so good on him, the purple making him seem so much taller and tanner. His eyes were glowing and his smile was broad. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

When he noticed the music change, he looked up just in time to catch my eye.

* * *

Troy's POV

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her, my jaw dropped slightly. I brought both of my hands up to my mouth as tears caught in my eyes. She was stunning. Her hair was in simple waves; her dress was long and wide. The top portion of her dress was covered in jewels. The whole bodice was covered in gold sparkling jewels made her sparkle even more.

The rest was a simple white, fading out and out as she looked like a princess. She and her dad walked slowly down the aisle, her eyes connected with mine and they never really left. She smiled at something her dad said and I saw her own tears. I walked down the steps as I met her at the bottom. She swallowed hard as I pressed my lips together, "Who gives away this beautiful bride?" the minister asked, "Her mother and I do," Alex said smoothly, I took a sweet breath as I reached out, I shook Alex's hand and he smiled as I then reached for Gabi's hand.

Her tiny hand slipped through mine and I smiled, we walked up to the top step as I leaned closer to her. "You look stunning," I whispered, she smiled and I reached up to touch her cheek.

A loose tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away, as the priest began.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy's hands slipped through mine, as he couldn't take his eyes off of me, I squeezed his hand gently as I looked at his blue eyes. He was so perfect. "Today, we stand here to unite best friends. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have come here today on this beautiful September day to unite in marriage." The priest went on about some other stuff, as I couldn't stop looking at Troy.

His thumb stroked my hand and I felt myself get choked up looking at him, knowing I was going to be able to spend the rest of my life with him. The crowd was intent on watching and I loved the fountain in the background. It was all so beautiful and perfect.

"Troy and Gabi have decided to recite their own wedding vows to each other today, Gabi, let's start with you,"

I cleared my throat of any tears that might be in there as I felt redness creep around my cheeks, the sun beginning to move down in the sky. "I, Gabriella, vow to love you forever. I promise to be there whenever you need me and to support you in any decisions you make. I promise to keep you on your toes and for you to keep laughing. I promise to be the best wife I can be and to be your best friend. I love everything we have together and after eight years I am so happy to officially be able to call you mine forever." The group around us laughed as Troy smiled, his lips parting to show his beautiful smile. "I will love you forever Troy Bolton and I will forever cherish your heart."

A single tear went down my cheek as Troy reached up with a smile to wipe it away, "Troy," the minister said, Troy took a deep breath and he smiled, "I, Troy, vow to keep you protected from all harmful things, I promise to value all of your opinions and listen to everything you have to say, I vow to keep you happy and for you to smile all the time. I promise to wrap my arms around you when you are tired and just want to sleep when we have more traveling to do. I promise to hold you on those bad days and to keep you close to my heart. I promise to wake you up in the morning with silly kisses and laughter, I promise to take a minute out of everyday and remind you how much I love you." He paused as his words became difficult to say as he looked up at me; his blue eyes were shining with tears as I felt myself get choked up.

"I vow to love you beyond my years Brie, I vow to never let you go, I vow to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives."

Tears steamed down my face as he smiled, reaching up to wipe them away I just wanted to kiss him. The crowd was crying and people were falling in love with Troy slowly.

The preacher had me recite the other vows also as he had me repeat after him. I had gotten the ring from Mallory as Troy got his from Cody.

"I, Gabriella take you, Troy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Troy, do you agree from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart to be married to Gabriella?"

Troy smiled, "I do," he said with a big grin; I felt my heart skip a beat as I slipped the gold wedding ring onto his finger, he grinned even bigger.

"I, Troy, take you, Gabriella to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

His hands shook slightly as I felt like it had been years since my lips had touched his, "Gabriella, do you agree from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart to be married to Troy?"

"I do," Troy took a deep breath as he finally pushed the wedding ring onto my finger, I smiled as it pushed against my engagement ring and he looked at me with those big blue eyes and the way he smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Troy, you may kiss the bride," Troy slipped his arm around my back pulling me closer as he grinned, I smiled as he reached down for a kiss as the crowd applauded loudly. I kissed him hard as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away as he gave me a big grin. "God, I have been wanting to do that since I saw you,"

I hugged Troy as I pressed my face into his neck, "I love you so much Troy,"

"I love you too," he kissed my temple and he interlocked our fingers as we began to walk back down the aisle; people stood up and cheered as I caught my dad's eye. He smiled and winked at me as Troy and I walked. Troy leaned in and whispered into my ear, I smiled leaning into him. This couldn't get much better.

* * *

Troy laughed into my ear as he pressed his hand against my cheek, "You are so beautiful," he whispered, "You are pretty damn handsome yourself," He brushed my hair away as he brought me into a kiss.

We had just gotten done taking about a thousand different pictures with the photographer, family, our bridal parties, friends, everybody. It was insane. Troy kept his arm tucked around my waist as we both went to the limo. Mallory helped my train get into the limo as Troy held me hand in. We collapsed onto a seat and Troy smiled, he leaned over to kiss me.

"Now to party," Troy said, I smiled, as I was already pretty tired; yet, the night was just getting started. My eyes glanced down at my new ring that took place on my left hand. It was a circle with diamonds all the way around, sparkly and not too flashy as my other one was big. They looked well together too, "You did good," I said motioning towards my ring.

"You like it?" he asked, I nodded, "I love it," he smiled as I couldn't wait to get my hands on him later. We still had a lot to go through though, dances, toasts, speeches, dinner, oh god, I was starving, "I am so hungry," I whined, Troy laughed, "There is my Brie," he said with a teasing grin, Alex laughed, "I am hungry too." She agreed, "It's been a long day,"

Troy smiled and I shifted closer to him, his hand smoothed down my dress, "I think drinks are in order soon,"

"God, a drink sounds so damn good right now," I remarked, "My other Brie," I laughed quietly, "Alright," I agreed, "Fair enough,"

The limo stopped in front of the hotel as the entire party should already be here, majority of them anyways. "You ready to talk for hours?" Troy asked, I smiled as I smoothed my hand over his, "I am," I agreed with a smile, "I'm also ready to take you up to that honeymoon suite," Troy arched his eyebrow high and smirked as he kissed me softly, "We still have hours before that, let's not tease me."

I giggled, "Get a room," Zach coughed, Alex swatted his arm, "Zach,"

"You are not my mother," he said looking at her, "I am your girlfriend," she bit back, "Better be careful of what you say next," Ellie said with a laugh, Alex grinned and Zach just put his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head, "Good, you passed."

"Damn, we all have to get up tomorrow," Josh pouted, "I don't pitch," Troy said rubbing his hands together, "I'm good as gold,"

"Man, I wish I knew if I was or not."

"Most likely, half of the bench is out after yesterday,"

"True,"

"I might attend then," Alex said laughing, "You attend and I don't pitch…" Zach said looking at her, "Then maybe I won't attend,"

"Maybe you should,"

"Oh lord," they all laughed and we all filed out of the car, Troy and I looped our arms together as we began to file in. "Gabs," I turned as Mallory was handing me my bouquet. "Ah, thank you."

She nodded as they all lined up again; they were announcing all of them. From this, we were eating. I was starving and I was so glad we planned it like this. After almost an extra hour of photos, it was almost six o clocks. My face hurt and I was ready to stand close to Troy for most of the night. Emily shoved Troy as she walked past and I laughed, Emily laughed and Troy shook his head. "Evil," he muttered, "You love me," she fired back.

Troy chuckled and he kissed the top of my head, I let out a long breath as Troy smiled, "You are officially Mrs. Bolton," he whispered into my ear, chills ran down my back as he said those words, "Yea, I am," he grinned and Mallory and Cody were announced together.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the happy newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" the crowd stood and cheered as Troy and I held our hands up connected, I laughed as he couldn't wipe the smile away from his face. We made it to our table as Troy pulled out my chair and made sure I was settled before he went over to his own seat. He took his jacket off slinging it over the back of his chair.

He rolled up his sleeves and I smiled, he leaned forward over the table. "What do you think?" he asked, I smiled, "Gabi!" I looked up to see Dylan. I grinned, "Hey!" I stood up and Troy watched me as I went over to hug Dylan. "You looked so beautiful," he whispered, "Thank you," I said as I squeezed his arm. He smiled and hugged me again. He then reached across to shake Troy's hand. "Congrats bro,"

"Thanks Dylan," I smiled as I went back up to my seat, dinner was already being served as I tried to search for my dad yet I couldn't find him. My eyes scanned the area and Troy glanced at me, "You okay?"

"I'm looking for my dad," I told him, Troy scanned the crowd, "How about you eat, we have a lot to do and you were already complaining of being hungry. Eat okay? If I see him I will wave him over," I nodded as I began to dig into the dinner that we ordered. Troy and I made small talk, as our wedding party was loud. "Gabs! Smile!" I looked up at Mallory and I grinned, she laughed as she took a picture.

I shook my head as Troy wrapped his arms around me. We talked and smiled during dinner, thinking about the ceremony to keep us entertained and grinning. Once Troy and I pushed the plates away he let out a breath and he smiled, "Come on, some people are already standing. I think we should go start talking,"

"Sounds good,"

We both stood up and we linked hands again, we began to walk around, as we talked to Hosmer, Duffy, and Moose first. They all congratulated us as they hugged their wives close. I attended all three weddings just two years ago. "Troy!" Brett, VJ, and Brandon came walking over, they were each married already as well, I attended all of those weddings too. Last I had counted I had been to over thirty weddings, this being around my thirtieth. I smiled as I grinned even more excited that I was finally married.

"Hey guys!"

Troy gave each a high five as I gut a bunch of hugs. I smiled as I finally spotted my dad talking to a couple of the Yankees who had also retired. I squeezed Troy's hand as I moved my head towards my dad, Troy nodded, "Go," he kissed my temple and I nodded as I let go. I walked over to him and he looked up with a smile. "There is my beautiful baby girl,"

"Dad, I am twenty four," I said with a smile, "Twenty four is still a baby," he said, I shook my head and he opened his arms. I stood inside of them and he kissed the top of my head as I buried my head into his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. "You were so beautiful up there,"

"Thank you," he nodded as he kissed my forehead, "I bet Troy is looking for you,"

"Last I saw he was talking with his high school buddies,"

"I can't believe you are no longer a Montez," he said looking at me, his eyes were sad, "I will always be a Montez," I told him, "Montez-Bolton,"

"I know, I know,"

"Daddy!" Lilly came running over and I smiled as she looked beautiful in her dress. "Hi sissy," she said giggling, "Hi pretty girl,"

She giggled as the music turned off, "Can I have the bride and groom to the dance floor please? It is time for the first dance as a newlywed couple," I smiled as I squeezed my dad's hand. "Have fun,"

I walked off as Troy was standing by the dance floor waiting for me. I slipped my hand into his and we took a step onto the dance floor as people were lining up to watch, pictures being taken from every angle.

My Best Friend by Tim McGraw echoed through the speakers and I smiled softly. "Do you remember the first time you sang this song to me?" I asked him as we danced to the music. "Mhm, I do."

He paused and he smiled, "It was right before I proposed to you in fact, laying in bed after we had sex and it popped into my head. You really are my best friend," he said, I nodded in agreement, "In about everyway. You know me so well," Troy nodded as he kissed my forehead and leaned closer to me. "You are amazing," he whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I let my hand rest on the back of his neck as we danced to the music.

* * *

Troy missed my lips all together with the cake as I laughed, his lips were full of cake and I smiled. He reached down for a kiss as we smooshed the cake closer together. I laughed quietly and I reached for the napkin to wipe my hands.

We had one cake that was white with gold sparkles over the top three layers, and then we had Troy's groom cake with a baseball. It was cute and very much us. Troy and I took a step away from the cake as the toasts were next followed by the two other dances were doing tonight. I yawned as Troy rubbed my back handing me a glass, we moved back to our table as we let the cake line wind down before they began to start.

My dad, Mallory, Cody, and Lucille were all doing a toast tonight; Troy scooted closer to me as Lucille took the stage first. "I think they decided oldest went first," she joked, the crowd laughed as everybody got quiet, "Well, I can't believe the day is finally here but man, time does fly. When Troy was younger, I'm pretty sure he picked up a baseball two days after birth and we never looked back. That's all I remember from him growing up mostly was the amount of baseball we did, baseball this and that and I felt like he was never going to do anything else. I still felt that way halfway though his junior year, still never a real girlfriend and never much of a dater. Baseball was his girlfriend and one day, a pretty girl waltzed into his life. I have never seen him so head over heels; he has never been so excited to do something else besides baseball. It was refreshing to see but at the same time he was almost twice as committed. I loved it; every moment that Gabi has been in our life has been a wonderful memory. I am so excited to keep making memories and I love knowing that Troy has somebody who will keep him in check on the road," I smiled, "To Gabi and Troy," she said raising her glass.

I smiled softly as Troy kissed the top of my head gently. Mallory came up next, "Definitely not the next oldest," she joked, the crowd laughed again as I giggled. Troy chuckled and she started, "I met Gabi in our freshman year of college and let me tell you, the girl I met that day was in a dark place and I found out why and it took us forever to get her back to normal. After that, she was the funniest and nicest person I ever met, Troy then came back into her life and I thought I knew the real Gabi but I didn't. Troy brings out the best in her and I have never seen her smile so big and love so much unless he is around. The things they do for each other is endless and they are going to go far in life with each other. I love you Gabi and I can't wait for the years to come, our group of friends is some of the best. Thank you for allowing me to be part of this special day and for letting me into such a special life. You are brilliant and I can't wait to see how far you go. I love you both." We raised our glasses and I swallowed against the tears.

Troy rubbed my back as Cody went up next and he grinned, "I don't think I have a joke set up for me here," Troy laughed a little too loudly and I laughed myself, "Where did we find all of these funny people?" Troy asked I shrugged with a laugh. "I have no idea."

"Well, well, how do I even go all the back to when I met Troy? It has been a good twenty-two years ago. We played t-ball together and then and forever on we played baseball together. He pitched. I caught. We were made together and we grew together. He grew better, his fastball was hotter and hell, it was hard to catch sometimes. My hand stung."

"I second that," Salvy piped up, the crowd laughed and Troy shook his head, "When I thought that fastball couldn't get any worse…it did. She came along, I actually introduced them to each other at the pizza place where I was working, yes, I know, call me Mr. Matchmaker," Troy and I laughed, "Wow, way to go!" Troy called, Cody laughed, "Ever since then, the guys has been head over heels in love with her. The rough patches and the good patches, he will always love her and will do whatever he can to put her first. They are such a great couple and I am so excited to see them achieve so much together. I love you guys," he raised his glass, "To Troy and Gabi,"

My dad took the microphone next, "Does this make me the youngest?" the joke kept going as I shook my head, I didn't think I was prepared for this speech.

"Well, I would like to welcome everybody and also thank everybody for coming to my beautiful daughters wedding today. She looks stunning and I know how much she loves you guys coming tonight. I still keep coming back to how the hell did we get here? I remember like it was yesterday when she showed up to Spring Training, wearing her pink tutu and dancing around me trying to get attention because it had been weeks since I had seen her. When somebody finally got my attention, I couldn't let her out of my sights. She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. She glowed and the smile on her face. I loved that day and I will always carry that memory around with me. I loved how she smiled bigger and bigger though the years but then the smile began to disappear, we moved more and it was hard on her. Then we moved to New Mexico, she found Troy," he looked down as I felt myself get choked up, my eyes looked at my dad, "I knew the first time I saw them together, not as a couple that they were going to have something. He made her smile again like I used to see all of the time. I saw my little girl all over again, she was so happy."

I began to cry and nothing was going to stop them, "I knew how much he made her happy and I was never going to protest them together because I saw the happiness. I never wanted to see that go and when it did for that short six months, I felt like I didn't know if I was going to get her back and when they got back together, I knew it was for life. I had never known that I would know what guy was right for her and I am so glad she didn't have to go through so much heartbreak to get him. I remember the day Troy asked me if he could marry Gabi…four years ago." Troy laughed, "Jumped the gun a little bit," my dad joked, "but I was so excited I couldn't wait."

"Then he told me when he was going to do it and I sat on the field as I watched. Her face light up, the tears of happiness, and the way she smiled. I was so happy I caught such a special moment in her life and through the last four years they have grown together and I see how much Troy truly loves her and I know there isn't a better person out in this world for her. I know she is in fantastic hands with Troy and I thank him for making my daughter so happy. I love you both so much and I can't wait to see what the years ahead bring for us. You'll forever be my baby girl Gabi and thank you for letting me be apart of your life, I'll never forget our memories together at the fields, in our home, on those nights where we ate ice cream together watching silly movies. Thank you Troy for doing the same things and to showing her that dreams live on. I love you Gabi, my sweet girl, Troy, thank you. You are both amazing." He cleared his throat and I saw his own tears, "To Troy and Gabi,"

I wiped my eyes and Troy squeezed my shoulder, my dad got down off the stage as I went over and I hugged him tightly. "I love you so much daddy," he smiled as he hugged me again, "I love you too,"

I let go as I went back and Troy was waiting, "We have one more thing," Troy said as he sat me down, I looked and there was a video projector as a video began to roll. It was a montage of our lives together, everything as I awed through it all.

Then a video began to roll, Troy and I were standing on a dark field and I felt a gasp flutter through my stomach. They were close enough to hear Troy talking as I felt tears rush my eyes, I looked at him with shock and he grinned, I turned back as it was the proposal. Troy kissed my temple and he rubbed my knee, I watched the moment I said yes wrapping my arm around him. The crowd cheered and I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed my lips.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched Gabi toss the bouquet backwards and Alex caught it. I laughed as Zach's jaw dropped, after a couple of drinks each we had loosened up and I still couldn't tear my eyes off of Gabi. She was so beautiful.

Gabi laughed with Alex and Melissa as Alex and my dad came up behind me. "Take care of her," they both said, "I will," I nodded, "Alright, calling to the dance floor, Mother and Son," I searched the crowd as I looked for my mom. I walked over to her as I grabbed her hand, "Come on momma," she smiled as I took her to the dance floor.

A Mothers Song began to play as I danced with my mom, "She looked beautiful Troy,"

"I know she did," I agreed with a smile, "Don't let all of this Fame get to you now,"

"Mom, I am a pitcher for a team who can't make the playoffs, I don't know what Fame you are talking about."

"You do too," she argued, I looked at her and she smiled, "I love you,"

I laughed, "I love you too mom,"

A bunch of other mom's and son's joined the dance floor as my mom grinned as we danced to the song. "Thank you for being such a great son, I really hope Luke can be half as a good boy as you were,"

"I was not good," I said, "But you were my baby, I hate seeing you grow up so fast." She said, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"Before I know it you will have kids of your own,"

"Slow down," I said with laughter, "Slow down mom, marriage is the first step,"

"Yea, well check,"

I shook my head as I kissed her cheek, "You have made me very proud though Troy, you are going to be a great husband. I just know it,"

"Thank you,"

"I thank God everyday,"

I smiled as the song slowly came to a finish; we were doing the garter toss next. I searched for Gabi as she shook her head, "Can we keep this clean please? We do have little ones running around." I smiled, "No promises,"

"Troy," she warned, I laughed and I kissed her on the lips, my finger tilting her head backwards, "Yes boss," she smiled and kissed me, "Good,"

Cody got to be her chair as I rolled my sleeves up again; she shook her head as she blushed a deep red. I knelled down as I reached up her dress slowly, my hand making slim touches with her bare legs. She shook her head at me as I laughed, once my hands slipped around it I shook my head, "That's cheating, it's low,"

"That is not cheating,"

"Wow, you are already acting like a married couple." Cody said under his breath. I shook my head and I pulled the garter off her leg, she laughed and I held it up, "Champion!"

She shook her head as she walked off to talk with a couple of her friends. I went up as I was slinging the garter off and then the last scheduled thing of the night…the father daughter dance. We had saved it for last because it was a special moment for Gabi she wasn't sure she was ready to let go yet. She loved him and I loved the song she picked for the dance.

After I slung the grater, caught by Josh, I looked at Gabi as the DJ leaned into the microphone. I was supposed to cut in somewhere, I couldn't exactly remember but we had it planned but I wasn't sure if I was even going to.

Gabi and her dad were called up to the stage as she smiled; she grabbed her dad's hand and led him across the stage. People had been partying all night long and it was already almost ten thirty. My eyes glanced around the room as I saw the simple decorations.

I then looked back at the dance floor, the music start, I Loved Her First by Heartland played through the speakers as her dad smiled as her as they danced. She laughed and smiled the entire time as more fathers and daughters joined on the floor. My dad and Emily did and more so, this was where I was supposed to cut in but her dad and her were smiling and having a good time.

She looked up at me and I waved my hand, she smiled and leaned into her dad as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That was about the smartest thing I have ever seen you do," my mom snuck up behind me and I jumped, "Thanks,"

"She needs that full dance with her dad."

"Yea, she does," I said quietly, "You guys getting tired?" Lucille joked, "It's late! We still have a whole hour left."

"Yea, it's the best hour though because all things are done and you two can drink and just have fun the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I collapsed onto the bed in the hotel room, my dress limp from a full day of wearing, my hair flat, Troy walked into the room as he gave me a smile. "You still look beautiful," he sang, "Can you just help me out of this dress?" I begged, he smiled and nodded as he came to the other side and pulled the zipper down as the dress freed me.

I took in a big breath of air and Troy laughed, he kissed the back of my neck as his hands touched my back. "It is our wedding night," he whispered, "What the month apart wasn't enough?" I asked, Troy whined and shook his head, "It was. It was plenty." I smiled as I pulled him close into a kiss. He moaned quietly as I reached up to unbutton his vest with each finger.

"I love you so much Mrs. Bolton," his words were hot against my lips as I felt a big smile spread over, "I love you too Mr. Bolton,"

* * *

**Awhhhhhhhh. So what did you guys think of the first chapter? I enjoyed writing it and I can't wait until we can get more into this story. And now, today, we can officially start counting down until baseball season! Let's go Royals!**

**But…congrats to the Seahawks on winning the superbowl! **

**I want to make on comment about this story…it's going to run over a couple of years most likely, I don't know how many or when the story will stop but it will do at least two years most likely. Probably a lot like The Show. So you are in for a long story! **

**Who went to see That Awkward Moment? SO GOOD! I loved it! Go see it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Work & Games

Chapter 2 – Work & Games

_September 16__th__, 2018_

Troy smiled as he let his hand run down the side of my body, "I guess we should pack all of this up and head back to our apartment huh?" he asked, I nodded with a long sigh, "Yea, I guess we should."

"We have to be heading to the field in two hours," Troy said, I groaned and I buried my face into the pillows. My head was pounding from the dull hangover I had from the end of the party where I had one too many drinks.

"I know, I know, I want to lay in bed with you all day too," Troy said with a little smile, I smiled as I kissed him and I sat up, my eyes scanned the room. My wedding dress was lying over a chair, my suitcase flung open after leaving yesterday in a rush. My clothes from yesterday sitting on top, Troy sat up with me and he yawned, it was early since we had to be there early tonight. Both of us working off very little sleep, we had three more games in this home stand before going on the road for a week and a half and then home for the final week.

Troy slipped out of the bed as he went to his own bag that Cody dropped off in the room last night. He rummaged through and found a pair of boxers with Royals shorts. I crawled off the bed as I reached for my suitcase and pulled out a sports bra and underwear.

I slipped them both on and continued with a pair of capris and a Royals t-shirt. Troy slipped on his Royals pullover and he stretched his arms out, "I am so lucky that this is all I have to wear today,"

"Fuck off," I muttered, he snorted, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Scanning the area around us, I tapped my lips, "Take care of what you need to do and then we will go from there," He nodded and I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head. I packed my suitcase and I put my wedding dress back on the hanger and in the plastic. I got all of my other stuff together as I directed Troy to start taking it down to the car.

We were both driving to the apartments as we both drove here separately. I yawned deeply as I picked up one more thing before doing a final check of the room, Mallory and Ellie must have done a really good clean sweep of the place. I checked the bathroom over again as Troy walked in, "Where have you been?" I asked, I shut a door and then I looked up to see him holding a cup of coffee.

"Here," he said, I felt a smile pull over my face as he reached forward and kissed me softly. "Thank you," I told him quietly, "Mhm," he kissed me again as he grabbed the final bags and I reached for my purse and keys. I sighed, my wedding was officially over, nothing left for us to plan, do, or make sure was in order. Nothing left but to focus on work and the future with Troy.

I followed him out as I slipped my backpack on my shoulders as I slipped my free hand with Troy's. He smiled as we walked to the elevator and waited for it to come up from the very bottom.

Once it opened, we got on and Troy sighed, "I pitch tomorrow," he murmured, "I know," I replied, "Bed early tonight?" I mused, already exhausted and the day was only beginning. "Please," Troy said, "I am so tired,"

"Me too, we partied too hard last night."

"We did,"

Troy kissed the top of my head as we exited into the parking Garage. "I'll see you at home,"

"You got it, I bet Skip will be happy to see you,"

"He better of missed me!" Troy laughed, "He did,"

We both walked separate ways as I got into my car; I turned it on as it came to life around me. I took a long breath and I smiled as I backed my car out, passing Troy putting the final bags into the car. I honked and waved as he shook his head. I smiled as I was legally married, the only things I had to do was to get my licenses renewed and finalize social security but besides that, I was good as Troy's.

I let out a short breath stopping at a stop sign. Troy and I lived in an apartment in Overland Park, which was close to pretty much everything. Pulling into the complex, Troy was right behind me and we both parked side by side in our normal parking spaces. I shut my car off as I had an hour and half to get out of the house by nine thirty. Having to be at the field at ten.

I rubbed my face gently as I tried not to yawn, a tap came at my window and Troy was leaning against the car. I unlocked my car and Troy opened my door, he smiled as he helped me out. "Go get ready, I'll get everything back into the apartment okay?" I nodded as he kissed my forehead, "Mrs. Bolton,"

A smile broke over my lips as I hugged him in a tight squeeze. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you more,"

I pulled my keys out as I walked into the building; I climbed the three sets of stairs to get to our floor, walking ten apartments in as I inserted the key. I unlocked the door as I dropped my bag I was carrying on the counter. Skip jumped onto the counter in greeting, I smiled, "Hey little guy!" I picked him up as he cuddled into my chest, I breathed in his scent of the house and hugged him close.

"The cat is already getting more love than I have," Troy pouted, I shushed him, "Skip just loves me more,"

"Does not," Troy said scratching the back of his head, "I rescued him from the cruel streets of New York,"

"You got him from a shelter, technically they rescued him."

"Nobody asked you," Troy said with a teasing grin, I shook my head as I took Skip back into the bathroom with me so Troy could leave the door open. I shut the bathroom door as I took in the homey bathroom. The walls were a light brown with double sinks, a nice shower and bath and a soft rug lying on the ground. Skip clawed at the door wanting out but I turned on the shower that gained his attention.

He hopped onto the sink as I stripped off my clothes and I got in. I did a quick wash and condition of my hair. My hands running soap over my body as I did a quick shave. I was most likely going to wear a skirt or dress. "Brie,"

"Hm?" I asked over the hum of the shower, "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, I shut the water off as I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body, opening the bathroom door. "Uhm, can you make me some scrambled eggs?" I asked, he nodded, "Sure can," he disappeared as I rummaged around the room. I pulled on a pair of underwear with a bra. I let the towel drop as I slipped on a pair of shorts.

I went over to the mirror as I applied my make-up and blow-dried my hair. I went back of to my closet taking off the shorts and picking out a white button up. I slipped it on over the tank top and buttoned it up. I rolled the sleeves up as I slipped on a blue skirt tucking the white shirt in. "Troy!" I yelled, "Hm?"

"Can you come here?" I asked, "Little busy," he remarked, I sighed as I went out to him. "Zip me, please," I requested as I turned around to face him so he could zip up the dark blue skirt. "Sexy lady," he whispered into my ear, I slapped his hand softly as he shook his head, "Are you about done?"

"Almost,"

I slipped on a pair of nude heels and then a nude jacket to go over my shoulders. I glanced into the mirror, as I looked good minus my hair. I went and I put it into a sophisticated messy bun while adding my jewelry.

I looked at my two rings while a smile spread over my lips, "Brie, you about ready?"

"One minute!"

Doing a double check, I reached for my purse and began to toss things in that I would need for the day. I then picked it up as I shut off the lights in the room. Going into the kitchen, Troy handed me a bowl as I kissed him softly as I started to eat. I moved around the kitchen making myself water with lemon and a healthier lunch than what I would eat at the ballpark.

Troy normally always watched in amusement on Sunday's as I flew around the apartment as we had less time in the day games, oh god, travel days were bad too. Troy sighed as he went to make sure he had everything. Setting my bowl down into the sink, I kissed Skip on the head. "Come on," I said pulling my purse over my shoulder, "You can drive,"

"Yes," Troy said grabbing his keys and we were out the door.

* * *

"There is the blushing bride!" Joel said as I let my purse collapse down onto my office chair. I smiled, "I am no longer the bride, just the wife," I corrected him. "Whatever, our superstar pitcher finally marries long time fiancée,"

"Whatever, you all knew our reasons,"

"Thought you two had cold feet," Ryan said with a smirk, "Never," I said with a shocking amusement, they both rolled their eyes, "Did you guys read the reports for today?" I asked taking off my jacket, kicking off each of my heels as well.

"You finished them?" Joel asked surprised, "Is wasn't done Friday night?"

"I came in yesterday morning,"

"Yea, I found her," Jay piped as he collapsed down on the couch in my office. "Is this necessary?" I asked waving my hands around, they all shared a look and nodded, "very, why did you come into work yesterday?" Ryan asked, "Because I didn't finish Friday night with the rehearsal after the game," I said with an annoyed tone, "I couldn't sleep either so I came to work for a couple of hours and I was ready with plenty of time, are you guys happy?"

"I like a women that can get married and work all in the same day,"

I shrugged, "I multitask pretty well," I said, "You did look stunning though yesterday, so congrats."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, "It was a very fun and rewarding day. I wouldn't have traded it for the world."

"Good, glad you could fit it into your crazy schedule."

"No joke," I said with a laugh, I sat down as I flipped through the papers and Joel peeked over my shoulder, "Looks good," he mused, "Thanks, Y'know, two years on the job,"

"You are the best assistant we have ever had,"

"Good," I challenged, "I went to school for four years for a reason and did an internship with ESPN."

"Didn't they offer you a job?" Ryan asked as he looked out at the parking lots, "Uh huh, Fox Sports though offered me a job I could never turn down," I said with a shrug, "You would get more money with ESPN,"

"Yet, Troy and I would be separated. Troy makes enough money for the both of us for me to never have to work." I said as I looked up at all of them, "Why always be separated when I can always be with him? The job was easy to take and I won't ever regret my choices plus, this way, I can always follow Troy and normally have some sort of connection into the offices Y'know?"

"I think it would be pretty cool for my wife to work in my back offices where she could always be with me, yet, when you have kids,"

"We will work out that when we get there," I said quickly hoping to shut that situation off quickly, the boys laughed as Troy appeared in my office doorway, "Oh meeting?" he asked, "No," I said quickly, "They are just harassing me," I said shooting all of them looks, Troy laughed, "I bet they are," he came over as he leaned against my desk, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Troy raised an eyebrow looking down at me, "I checked in, I was coming to see you before I did my workout," I glared at him, "Some of us have to work,"

"Somebody is tired," Troy, said with a lazy smile, "You kept me up all night," I mumbled, Troy laughed baffled, "Can we not?" I said quickly, the guys in the room laughed as my cheeks turned a hundred different shades of red. "There you are," my dad stepped in as I threw my hands in the air, "The fire marshal would be throwing a fit right now!"

All of the guys laughed, "Hot damn, where can I get all of these guys in my office?" Cassie walked in and I took a large breath, "That's it, I have work to finish before we go on air so out. Everybody out," I declared, I began to shoo all of them out of my office, "I was coming to say hi!" My dad protested, "Give me thirty minutes to finalize everything and then we can,"

Joel and Ryan walked out as I handed them their reports. They thanked me and Jay followed. "Even me?" Troy asked, "Even you," I told him, he shook his head and I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you after the game okay?"

"Nothing in the locker room before game?" he asked, "No, we are in the visitors locker room interviewing Kyle about how it felt to be here at Kauffman for the first time since he left."

"Ahh, well have fun," he kissed me softly and I let him go as Cassie smiled, "You looked hot last night,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem girl,"

Once they all left, I shut my door to my office and I let out a long sigh. Boys.

* * *

"Three…two…" I looked up as filming begun, "Hi, I'm Joel Goldberg," I tuned them out as they started the show every same way. I licked my lower lips, as the day was warmer than I was expecting. "Boo," I jumped as Cody laughed quietly, "What's up?"

"Working," I told him quietly, "I see that…" he paused, "What are you exactly doing?"

"Doing whatever they tell me to do," I said with a shrug, he laughed, "I feel like you get paid to do more than that,"

"I mean yea but not during the show,"

"I guess," I tapped my clipboard as I chewed on my lips and I looked at him. "Do you know if Alex and Melissa are coming tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Cody asked, "Dinner?" I said with a question mark as if that was today, "Uh…there is dinner tonight?"

"I thought so,"

"No, I think you are getting that confused with Tuesday night,"

I squinted my eyes before deciding to pull out my iPhone and checking for myself. "You're right," I said with a sigh, "Always am,"

"Gabi!" I bolted my head up and I looked at Monty, "Can you go and grab that paper of interview questions off my desk? I completely forgot them," he confessed, I opened my folder as I pulled a second set here. "No need for me to run across the stadium," I told him as I slid him the questions, we began to walk as we were going to the visiting locker room.

"Hey, I do think we are going for drinks after the game though," Cody said, "So I'll see you after the game,"

"Roger that, see ya Newman,"

We hoofed across the stadium as Joel and Monty talked about what not, I tuned them out as I looked on the field as we had twenty-five minutes till game time. Troy was most likely in the clubhouse chilling with whomever wasn't pitching today, which on the schedule it looked like Duffy was up.

"Gabi!"

I turned to see Cameron waving from his seat, "Hi Sissy!"

I waved and kept walking, "Hi bud!"

My dad smiled and I shrugged my shoulders asking what he is going to do about it. He shook his head and we kept moving, "Popular today," Joel said, "I know, everyone is still in two from the wedding. I'm surprised Troy's family hasn't stopped me yet because I know they are all here." I told them, "How much money does his dad spend in airfare because I don't think he has missed that many starts of Troy's,"

"He has missed a lot of away games on the East Coast," I told them, "He tries to make all of them in the West and Troy will pay for some of their flights. They stay in Kansas City for most of the summers so he goes to the majority of the summer ones."

"Yea, very supportive,"

"Been like that since high school,"

We made it to the opposing teams locker room and we had to wait outside for Kyle. I had grown to love Kyle over the four years that Troy and I had been in the organization but last year he got trade bring us a few minor league players. Kyle stepped out and he smiled, "Gabi, I heard somebody FINALLY got married yesterday?" I laughed as I hugged him, "I did,"

"Congrats, Troy and you are on hell of a couple,"

"Thank you," I said with a smile, I stepped back, as we had to get back from commercial; Kyle was already ready as the cameras rolled. After this we would do our final things from the stadium ground where we would be for the national anthem, I would then head up to the booth and work on tomorrows stuff and make sure everything was ready.

If we had a guest in the booth, I also helped coordinate a lot of that and make sure they knew where to go. It was a simple job mostly but I had a lot of responsibility. Once we were finished with Kyle, I hugged him again and I told him good luck as we went out onto the field. The fans were bustling into the stadium; it was already noisy and exciting environment to be in. The fountains were shooting into the air, kids were in the dugout and it was just exciting.

I stood on the field as I waited patiently for them to rap the show up; I felt his arms grip me from behind as he picked me up. I laughed as he laughed, "How are you?" he asked into my ear, "On top of the world," I replied, he kissed the top of my head as he squeezed me tightly, they asked everybody to rise for the National Anthem as I stood next to Troy as he didn't move to join some of his teammates on the line.

We stood there as a lovely teenager sang it beautifully as the fountains changed colors and they shot off fireworks into the sky. The crowd applauded as the boys had to wait until the flags were off the field.

I kissed his cheek; "I'll see you after the game,"

"Yes ma'am,"

I smiled shaking my head as I walked off with Joel and Monty, "Gabriella, as a wedding gift, we give you the day off." I looked at the two, "Guys, I have work to do."

"Go watch the game with your whole wedding guest list okay? We don't need you in the booth today, we are going to let Jay handle it plus you deserve a day off every now and then,"

"Days off are for wimps,"

"Says every workaholic," Joel said with a laugh, "Go, before we drag you by your ears,"

I sighed as I handed over my stuff they would need, "Tomorrow though, be prepared to go back to work,"

"Would I have it any other way? I'll be in my office after the game,"

They both rolled their eyes, "We figured,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now go,"

I took the ramp into the stands as I made it to the top of the stairs and I found my dad. He looked up with a smile as I ran the rest of the way, I didn't get nearly as much time with my dad anymore and I missed him. "What are you doing?" he asked, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him tight. "They gave me the day off as a wedding present, do you guys have an extra seat?"

"Sissy! Sissy!" Cameron and Lilly were echoing my name as I laughed, "Hey guys," I sat down as I placed Cameron in my lap, "Gabi!" Luke came around the corner as I smiled, "What's up little guy?"

"Gabi!"

Melissa and Alex cheered as they came to sit down, Mallory followed as she looked to surprised to speak, "Did Gabriella actually take the day off?" she remarked, "No," I snapped, "They made me."

Chase and Colin were close behind as I looked around, "Where is Ellie?" I asked, "She went to the bookstore since it was closed yesterday," Chase said, "She said she'll meet us for drinks after though,"

"Awesome,"

"Social life," my dad said, I smiled, "I'm a busy lady,"

"I know you are," he agreed with a smile, Lilly was telling me about her day and somewhere the game began. I laughed as they were revealing things about the wedding that I was too busy to see.

"Yea, a couple of those guys out there have to have the worst hangover because they were drunk last night," Mallory said with a laugh, "They are probably all fine,"

"Extra shades, extra pills," my dad said, "It was a fun night,"

* * *

"Earth to Brie," I glanced up as Troy was standing in the doorway to my office as I was returning to emails. "Hm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm trying to catch up, they let me take a break today and that didn't last long when they needed my help in the 7th inning,"

Troy cracked a smile, "And you have been here since the final out, come on," he pleaded, I rolled my eyes as he offered his hand, "Hang on," I said as I typed a couple more words out on my screen, proof read, and then pressed the send button. I closed my laptop and slid it into my case. I then placed it into my bag and picked up my large purse.

I looked around making sure I had everything as Troy looked at me, "Alright, I'm ready,"

"About time,"

"I took like five extra minutes,"

"They are probably already at P&L already,"

"Would you stop whining,"

He shook his head as he slipped his hand into mine, we walked out into the parking lot as some fans were lingered around. Troy stopped to sign autographs to the group of girls as they all giggled and laughed quietly about it.

Once he was done, we both climbed into the car as he started it. He was in a pair of jeans with a button up shirt. We drove to the Power and Light where we were going to hang out and have a couple of beers with everybody.

Troy and I were both pretty quiet as we were both pretty tired from the past twenty-four hours of events. I wasn't sure if anything was going to make up for the lack of sleep for the past year with all of this wedding planning.

Once Troy pulled in and went into the parking garage to park, we both sighed as I rubbed my eyes. "We won't stay long if you don't want to," Troy said, I shrugged, "Let's play it by ear, I am tired though and evening of just watching TV sounds magical," Troy cracked a smile, "Normally people are on their honeymoon doing a lot of naughty things,"

"Yea well, you better just save up for next month," Troy cracked a bigger grin as he couldn't contain his excitement. We both linked hands as we began to walk towards the area we were meeting. I spotted Ellie with Chase first as I waved and we saw the rest of the group there. Josh and Melissa, Alex and Zach, Ellie and Chase, Mallory and Colin, Cody and Becca, and Chad with his girlfriend Bethany.

We all hugged and did crisscrossed moves as we all began to talk to different people as we headed to the bar. Troy wasn't far from me as we found a table in the back and began to order drinks.

Troy some how ended up across and down the table from me, I shrugged and he laughed. Chase was on one side of me with Melissa one the other. "So, tell me, how was last night?" Mallory asked scooting across the table.

I rolled my eyes, "It was magical, is that what you want?"

"I'm just wondering," she said, "It was my wedding night! I had a blast,"

"I can't believe you were the first to get married," Ellie said with a laugh, "I totally pinned you to be last after the four year engagement,"

"It was only supposed to be about three,"

"True but it wasn't,"

"It wasn't," I agreed, "It worked out well though and I think getting married at 25, 24 is a great age."

"I think it is too," Alex said, our drinks were passed around and I took the one that I ordered into my hands. The table began to chatter loudly, the talk among a hundred different subjects.

"So when do we expect kids?"

Troy spit out his drink as he began to cough loudly; I stopped taking a drink mid-way as I looked at Chase who had stopped every conversation at the table. Ellie patted Troy's back as he was still recovering from the shock.

"What?" Troy asked after he regained himself, Chase looked at him with wide eyes, "I mean," he began to stutter as Troy looked horrified at the idea, curiosity overcame me as I knew he wanted kids but did he really want to wait? "Yea Troy," I said giving him a look, his head flung towards me, I thought he might have whiplash, "Gabs, what the hell,"

"I was just wondering, we have never talked about this really, I mean, we want kids but when?"

His face turned red as he scratched the back of his neck, "I think we should have this discussion else where," Troy said peeling at his beer bottle sticker away from it, his eyes casted down. I licked my lower lip as I nodded, "Thanks Chase," Troy mumbled, Chase laughed, "Sorry dude,"

Cody laughed loudly, "Did anybody else just want to die from Troy's reaction?"

The group busted out laughing as I looked at Troy, he looked up at me and he shrugged, I sighed and he scooted his chair back, he came around to the table as he leaned against my chair, his lips pressed against my temple, "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, "We can talk later,"

"I don't want my wife getting mad at me just shy of the twenty four hour mark," a smile tugged onto my lips, as I couldn't deny him. He kissed my temple, "Who wants a shot?" Troy asked I shook my head with a smile as he ordered a round for everybody…minus himself because he was pitching tomorrow and baseball always came second.

* * *

Troy dropped his keys on the counter as I slipped my purse off and then my shoes, the sun was still in the sky but Troy and I could barely keep our eyes open. I rubbed my eyes as I went into the bathroom. Skip was curled up in the sink, he peeked up and then shrugged as if I didn't matter, he then tucked his head back down.

I slipped off my skirt and my button up as I pulled out a pair of Pink sweats with Troy's t-shirt. The apartment had a chill running through it as the summer heat had been high lately, "You have been quiet," Troy, commented, "I'm tired,"

"I believe that," Troy said as I began to wipe off my make up and take my hair down just to put it back up again, "I also know the baby comment bugged you,"

"It did," I said quietly, Troy came around and wrapped his arms around my neck. "It's okay," he said quietly, "Troy, twice,"

"I know,"

"We could have been parents two different times now and what if I won't ever be able to be a mom, to carry a baby for nine months?" Troy sighed as he pulled me into his arms, "We don't need to worry about that right now baby, we just got married, we can wait a little bit before really trying for a baby. Those babies were accidents,"

"They were still our children,"

He kissed the top of my head, "I know,"

I went over to the bed as I lay down on top of the covers. Troy followed me as I curled up; Troy kissed my temple as he ran his hand over my back. A little over a year ago, I had found out I was pregnant again. Of course, by accident…again and after four weeks of knowing, a complete eight weeks of knowing, I had another miscarry again.

I had to take off work for a couple of weeks, as it was harder than the first because I was living with Troy. Troy and I could handle it now and it was so much harder. My parents already knew and it wasn't that big of a deal but once I miscarried, my mom came and stayed with me for two weeks when Troy wasn't here. I wasn't ever left alone and Troy was basically worried sick about me the entire time making for one of his worst stretches in his major league career.

My mom and I would talk for hours about why it happened and why always us. It was a hard couple of weeks and even a while after that it was hard. Troy pulled my hair away from my face as he pressed his face into mine; I turned around as I pressed my face into his chest trying to hide any tears that would fall down my cheeks. He knew though, he always knew.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes scanned her exhausted body; I kissed her forehead softly as I moved away from the bed. She rolled onto her side and Skip jumped onto the bed going to her head to cuddle close.

A knock came at the door as I walked over already knowing who was behind the door; I swung it open as Cody stood there. "How is she?"

"I love how you can read her almost as well as I can," I said with a smirk, Cody shrugged, "I saw the flinch,"

"She is okay, she didn't like have a loud sob session or anything, she just cried a bit and fell asleep," I sank onto the couch and rubbed my forehead, "She asked me what if she can't have kids and I'm pretty sure it made my heart break into twenty pieces because the first one didn't even faze her, not really anyways, but the last one, the last one killed her. I can't imagine another one, like, how can I even do that to her?"

Cody sat down next to me, "I mean you guys aren't trying right?"

"No, hell no, not yet. I mean, I think we need to really talk about it."

"I mean, eight years together, a baby short after a wedding wouldn't be terribly shocking," I shot him a look, "That's not the part that I am scared of Cody, I'm scared of the first fucking twelve weeks. Getting pregnant seems to be fucking easy, her staying pregnant? That seems to be the hard part and she has feared this every since her mom started having miscarriages."

I rubbed my forehead, "Happy twenty four hours!" Cody cheered, "Yea, it would have been a great night but Chase,"

"Has had one too many beers today," Cody said, "He was at the game and then at the bar, you know that he will apologize later,"

"I know he will,"

I lay back as Gabi appeared in the doorway, I smiled, "Hey," she smiled, "Hey," she walked over and sat down in my lap laying her head on my shoulder. She let her legs lay on Cody's lap as she smiled at him, "What's up Cody?"

"Nothing, coming to check on my favorite Bolton," she laughed as I smiled silently thanking Cody for doing that. "I'm alright,"

"Good, making sure Bolton over here wasn't killing you or anything,"

"Never," she said kissing my chin, "You need to shave," she whispered against my cheek, I laughed, "I shaved yesterday for our wedding,"

"I like you clean shaved,"

"I like a little stubble,"

"Oh lord, a married couple." Cody said with a joking eye roll, he got up as he kissed Gabi's forehead. "I better get back to Becca, she wanted ice cream,"

"Don't you guys have to go back to work tomorrow?"

"No, we both took the day off,"

"Thanks dude," I said as he began to walk out, "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow after the game?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Yea, you coming?"

"Planned on it, don't know the next time ill be able to come,"

"Cool, I'll leave a ticket,"

"Sounds good,"

He left the apartment, as her breathing was soft as she drew lines over my shirt. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really,"

I kissed her softly as she put her hands on my chest as she kissed me again, harder this time; her lips were soft and perfect. My hand ran up her shirt as I rubbed each side, she moaned quietly as she broke apart for a moment, her eyes looked at me as I stroked her face gently. Her brown eyes looked into mine as she smiled, "What would I do without you?" she asked, "I don't know, what would you do?" I asked her, "I wouldn't know, I don't know where I would be without you," she kissed me again as I played with the idea of sex.

I rejected the thought thinking a movie with Chinese food would be a better fit for this evening, I smiled, "How about we order some Chinese food and pick out a movie to watch before we go to bed?" I asked her, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

_September 17__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

I adjusted my dress as I followed Joel around helping him with his duties. The talk was quiet around the stadium as tonight could be elimination night and it was all riding on Troy's shoulders.

It made me nervous which made me quiet. Joel and the crew found this out last year, as I wasn't always there every fifth day. I was nervous, distant, thinking of how it could all go wrong in a quick flash of a second. "Gabi,"

"Hm?" I asked looking up, Joel handed me a script and I looked at it carefully, "Yes?"

"Any typos?" he asked me, I read through it carefully as I fixed a couple of things, "Damn, I finally thought I had something,"

I smiled shaking my head, "Sorry," I handed it back to him as he read through it. "Good, thank you,"

"Yup,"

I bit down on my lip as I looked out at the stadium as the bullpen was empty and the field had the ending of batting practice for the away team. My eyes scanned again as Troy and I had drove separate today. He left earlier to get an extra workout in and to prepare. His normal old routine of silence for a couple of hours before he takes the mound, Joel and Monty took behind the desk as I leaned against the wall.

Cameras took place, as I made sure everything was in order, my eyes scanning every last thing. The final details as they began to countdown until the cameras rolled, another day at the ball field began.

* * *

Lying on my couch, I waited for Troy. He was the winning pitcher of the evening, going seven innings of shutout baseball and the bullpen followed in suit while the Royals offense had a field day with the weak defense of the Athletics.

They ran up the score early making it a stress free game that everybody could enjoy on a late September evening. "Yea, thanks," Troy's laughs entered my office as we were going to go get dinner together. I opened one eye as Troy turned his head looking at me, "Tired?"

"Yea, I'm ready for a real off day," I said, Troy smiled, "What, you don't want to throw another wedding on our only off day?"

"We have an off day Wednesday,"

"Oh yea, we do," Troy said with a smile, "In Detroit,"

"Oh so much fun, like I haven't been there before," Troy shook his head as he kissed me, "Any of the boys going to be popping in here?" Troy asked in my ear, I raised my eyebrow, "Troy Bolton, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"What?" he asked innocently, "We have done it down the hall in," I pressed my finger to my lips, I laughed as I shook my head, "Troy,"

"Gabi." He mimicked, "Such a two year old," I said poking his shoulder, he laughed quietly as I wrapped my arms tightly around him, my face buried into his chest as I smelled the sweat with a hint of his aftershave, shaving after my request…also because he pitched today. He smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "Are you ready to go get some food?"

"Mhm, dinner sounds good,"

"I can't wait until off season when we actually have a home cooked meal,"

"When was the last time I made one of those?" I asked him, "I have no clue, with the past month with intense wedding planning and then all of the baseball, it's been crazy," Troy said as we walked through the empty building.

"It has been, I'm ready to unwind and to go on our honeymoon,"

"That is going to be fun," Troy said with a smile, "Are we going to go to my parents house for a bit before you go work with Ellie?"

"Most likely, I have to go do some stuff with the crew in December but mostly a good offseason," Troy stopped as he looked at me, he pressed his hands around my neck gently as he kissed me. "Are you sure you want to go eat?"

I laughed as I kissed him, "How about a quick stop at Chipotle?"

"Are you actually hungry?"

I shoved Troy as he laughed, "You are so God damn sexy in that dress I can't help myself," I shook my head with a laugh, "I'll meet you there," I said waving my fingers, "Alright Mrs. Bolton,"

"Enough Mr. Bolton,"

He chuckled as I dug out my keys and got into my car, peeling away from Troy who was just getting into his car. My phone rang as I looked to see Mallory calling me. I picked it up, "Hey!"

"Hey beautiful, you just leave?"

"I did, what's up?"

"I didn't know if you and Troy wanted to meet at the bar on 119th,"

"No," I said with a shake of my head, "Troy barely wants to go out to eat," I said shaking my head, "Oh?" Mallory asked with a laugh, "Does somebody have plan?"

"Apparently," I cracked a smile as Mallory laughed, "Poor boy,"

"Mmm,"

"So, Ellie told me that Chase called and apologized,"

"It was whatever," I stopped at a red light as Troy was right behind me, I shook my head and he grinned as he inched a little bit closer. "Gabs, it was a hard comment,"

"It was whatever," I restated, "I'm fine."

"Then why are you gritting your teeth,"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm sorry Gabs, you just looked upset after that last night and I love you."

"I love you too," I said with a sigh, "It hurt a little bit, I just really wasn't expecting it right then."

"Hmm…okay, so when are you home?"

"Next Thursday,"

"Ugh, why such a long trip?" Mallory whined, "I don't know, I just want to stay home. End of the season grind,"

"For real,"

I pulled into Chipotle as I put my car into drive, "I am so tired Mallory, can I literally come crash at your apartment?" Mallory laughed loudly, "Just tell Troy, you know that he would fall apart before making you do anything you didn't want to."

"I do not know why I am so tired,"

"You just planned a freakish wedding that was high stress, let me tell you," I laughed shaking my head, Troy got out of his car as I took off my seatbelt, "Plus, period week is next week right?"

"Correct," I said with a shrug, "It's normal bride fatigue,"

"Sure hope so,"

I got out as Troy was waiting for me, I slipped my bag over my shoulder as I met Troy and we walked in stride. "I'm going to get dinner with Troy, I'll call you tomorrow? Lunch?"

"I work tomorrow,"

"Ouch, sorry girl,"

"Yea, yea,"

"I'll talk to you later,"

"Yup, see ya soon,"

I slipped my phone in my purse as Troy looked at me, "Mallory?" I nodded as I leaned into him as we walked inside; Troy held the door open for me, as the night air was warm wrapping around us.

"Troy, tell me your favorite part of the wedding," I said as we waited in line, Troy smiled, "Easy," I looked at him, "Seeing you walk down the aisle, that was hands down my favorite part. You were so beautiful, I will never forget such a moment."

I smiled as I slipped my hand into the back of his jean pocket. "Really?"

"Oh God yes," I looked up as he smiled looking at the menu even though I knew he was going to get a burrito with just about everything inside of it. I smiled, "You were happy right?"

"Yes," Troy said, "Why?"

"Because I hope you didn't have a miserable day,"

"Gabi, I finally got to marry you. I did not have a miserable day. It was the happiest day of my life," I smiled as I reached up and kissed him. "I love you," I told him, "I love you too,"

* * *

**Awh. Well a little bit of insight of their lives! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Anybody else have a week full of snow days? I did…and they were miserable. I still hate the snow. Sigh. School will be going till June. Ew. Ew. **

**Hope everybody has a fabulous week! Thanks for all of the love! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Home Stretch

Chapter 3 – Home Stretch

_September 21__st__, 2018 _

I typed a text out on my iPhone, as Troy was half asleep next to me on the plane. It was a quiet ride as they lost earlier today. The elimination. It took them three extra games in Detroit to do it but the Rex Sox games were going to mean nothing.

None of them were happy, as all they wanted to do was make it to the playoffs and in the four years that Troy has been apart of the club they haven't. They had all of the right tools and players but every year something happened. You lost a pitcher, his bat didn't work as well, and the speed and defense was off. It was always something and this year it all clicked pretty well but they had a couple of bad spurts.

I set my phone down as it had been over a week since our wedding and now Troy and I were counting down until our honeymoon. He had booked it officially the other day when there was no way they were going to make it. We both hoped we would have to cancel it but no luck. I reached across as I grabbed his hand; he shifted as Joel came over to me.

"Do you want to call a game this week?"

I turned as I looked at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Rex has to go home, his boy has that surgery and we were discussing who should replace him and well, do you want too?"

"I'm just an assistant,"

"Yea well assistant who worked and did several segments on ESPN, we know you are talented, we want to see how you work up there."

I laughed, "Are you serious?"

"It's just for the Red Sox series,"

"Yes!" I said with a chill of excitement, "Good, I didn't want too," I laughed as he smiled, "We'll discuss it more later,"

"Okay,"

He walked back to his seat in the plane as I knew with Royals being out of contention they views would drop dramatically. I was okay though; I was getting to do what I have dreamed of doing for so long was call a game. I would be working with Ryan and I already felt so at ease in the booth with them I don't think I could even grow nervous.

Troy shifted as I leaned over and kissed his cheek, he opened his eyes as he looked at me, "You okay?" he asked, his voice tired as he shut his eyes again, "Yea, do you want to go get food after?" I asked, he shrugged, "I don't care,"

I knew he wasn't in any good mood right now, this was the same routine every single year but I rubbed his arm as we were close to landing in Boston. It was one of my favorite cities to go to when we traveled. The hotels we stayed at and the things we got to do. Troy leaned his head against the window, as he was more so disappointed.

He gets the ball tomorrow to pitch; the excitement grew that I would get to call his game, which would be hard. Mostly because I was tense during his game days but tomorrow I would have to figure out how to be an announcer. I had not done any announcing since ESPN but it was natural then, I could only assume it would be natural then.

Once the flight landed, the boys all picked up their stuff, as they were to always get off first. Troy normally stayed in the back of the pack with me but he was in a terrible mood and caught up with Josh, Zach, and Donnie.

They talked as Troy had his hood pulled over his head, I waited for Jay as we walked off the plane together, I held my bags in hand as we were all dressed up as we walked through the airport.

It was late but my stomach was growling. I truly hoped Troy would want to get something to eat, "So I heard,"

"Troy doesn't know yet," I said, "He was sleeping?"

"Yea, he was in a bad mood too so I waited,"

"Congrats though,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile, I caught up with Troy as he looked down with a small smile. "Dinner?" he asked again, I nodded, he slip his palm into mine as we walked to the bus that would transport everything. He kissed me and told me he would see me at the hotel. Team business.

I got into the bus behind that one as I took a seat pulling out my phone to see Alex had called me. I called her back as she answered, "Did you guys land?"

"Mhm,"

"I have been trying to get ahold of Zach but he won't answer,"

"Hasn't two years of him being in the majors taught you after elimination?"

"I know, I know," she huffed, "But I want to make sure he is okay. It came off his glove,"

"Yea, it did," I said quietly, "He'll be fine. I'm hoping Troy will come around, I have some big news to share."

"What? Tell me!"

I grinned, "Watch tomorrows game,"

"Why?"

"I get to do color tomorrow,"

"Ah! Gabs! That is amazing!"

"You can't say anything yet to anybody, I haven't got to tell Troy yet,"

"Oh my god, is this forever?"

"No, this is just a see how you do type of thing. I'm just filling in,"

"Gabs, that is amazing,"

"Thanks,"

"What a month, hell,"

I laughed, "I'll tell Zach to call you and that you are worried,"

"Thanks Doll, celebration when you get back into town!"

"Awesome, Love you Lex!"

"Love you too doll,"

We hung up as we stopped at the hotel as we all got out; Troy was a step ahead of me getting room assignments. It was strange to travel like this with Troy and they liked it because they didn't have to get me my own room. Troy and I always shared going on one bill. I pressed my lips together as Troy was standing on his phone talking to somebody. I went up behind him as he relaxed against my touch.

"I'll call you tomorrow, yea, see ya,"

Troy hung up the phone as I tightened my grip, "Bolton, are we going to get food?"

"Brie and I were going to grab something," I looked up at Zach, "Hey, Alex wants you to call her. She is worried,"

Zach rolled his eyes, "I will later,"

Troy shook his head as the moods were beginning to lighten a little bit. Troy looked at the restaurant in the hotel, "Do you just want to go there?"

"Perfect," I proclaimed, "Can you we go up and drop our stuff off?"

"Yea," we walked to the elevator together, "I have something to share with you over dinner," Troy glanced up as his eyes flickered over mine, "Do you?"

I nodded with a smile, "I do,"

"Wanna share now?"

"No, I'll share over an awesome glass of wine,"

"I kind of like the sound of that," Troy said with a smile, I shook my head as he kissed me softly. We got off the elevator and walked to the door, Troy entered the hotel as I dropped my bags. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves. I watched him debate about putting jeans on but he kept his slacks on.

I though took off my skirt and replaced it with a pair of jeans and redid my makeup. Troy leaned against the bed, his head buried in the phone, "What are you doing?" I asked him, "I'm making sure everything is ready for our trip in three weeks,"

I grinned as he smiled, "Just making sure you have the time of your life,"

"That is why you are the best husband ever,"

He chuckled as we went back downstairs, most of the team had crowded the restaurant but somehow we got an area by ourselves. Troy leaned forward as he glanced at his menu for a moment but we both knew what we wanted. We had been here before.

Troy ordered a bottle of wine and then we both ordered our food. The lights were dim as it was late but we were all starving. Our glasses of wine came as I took a simple drink and Troy followed, "Alright, I am literally dying to know,"

I laughed, "What If I just hold you in suspense until after dinner?" Troy's eyes grew, "No way, tell me," he protested, "I want to know!"

"Hmm," I said as I tapped my fingers against the table, "I don't know, I think I should wait," Troy busted out in a big smile, "Gabriella Bolton," we both paused at how that sounded and how he said it, "You are not going to not tell me," I rolled my eyes as I got up and went over to him. I sat down in his lap as he looked at me with curiosity.

I kissed his cheek and I kept my lips close to his ear, "I'm announcing tomorrow's game,"

He let his mouth gap open as he looked at me, "Are you serious?" I nodded my head as he laughed, "Oh my god Brie! That's amazing!"

"It's just for this series since Rex had to be at home with his kid but they asked me to replace him. I mean, the views and everything are going to go down and it's not as important as today's game but I get air time,"

"Oh Brie, you are going to do so well," he said as he hugged me, he then kissed me, "You are so amazing,"

I blushed as he shook his head, "My game too," he mused, I shook my head, "I'm really excited. It's been since ESPN."

"Mmm, it was really sexy watching you on that screen,"

"Stop," I demanded, he chuckled as I returned to my seat and we talked over our glasses of wine. Our dinner came and we both cleared our plates, starved. Once it got late Troy knew it was time for him to head up to bed to get sleep. I knew neither of us wanted to sleep though, once we paid we walked to the elevator. Troy's hand was on the small of my back as we walked. My arm wrapped around his back.

Once we got into the empty elevator, he pressed me back up against the wall. His lips were so warm on mine, his touch made everything appear alive. I pulled him closer to me as he untucked my shirt from my jeans, his fingers unbuttoning. I swatted his hand away as I had to still get to the hotel room. He kissed me harder as the elevator arrived. I prayed nobody would be on the other side.

Once it opened, Troy and I dashed for our room as he inserted the key card. The door popped open as I kicked off my shoes and Troy followed as I dragged him to the bed, he kissed me and let his hands undress me so calmly.

He didn't want to have sex on the bed as we stayed standing; his clothing began to disappear as I felt in a fog sometimes when we had sex, just him and I. There was nothing else between us. He kissed me and loved me, his touch so tender, his lips so soft. He was perfect.

* * *

_September 22__nd__, 2018_

"Ella, I am so proud of you," my dad's voice sent goosebumps down my back, "I'll be sure to watch tonight,"

"I hope I don't sound horrible,"

"You did that series for ESPN, you did fantastic."

"Dad, you know how they criticize any female,"

"Of course they do but I know how smart you are and how much you know. Hell, I think you know just as much as me."

I smiled as I played with the coffee cup in front of me. Troy was still asleep but I had gotten up, too excited to do anything else. I had made coffee in our hotel as I let my hands feed off the warmth, as it was a chilly September day already.

"You are up awful early for a weekend,"

My dad groaned, "I really wish we had kids closer together, I thought I was done with this school thing and we are only in 2nd grade." I smiled, "I know,"

"Tell Troy good luck tonight, we need to have a dinner when you get home."

"End of the season," I bargained, "After we are done, we will have a dinner with you guys."

"End of the season grind,"

"It was hard on all of them yesterday,"

"They will click soon, you can see it,"

"I sure hope so," I said with a sigh, "I'll talk to you later, I love you El and good luck tonight."

"Thanks Daddy and I love you too," we said goodbyes and then hung up as I took a drink of the coffee as his arms slipped around my waist, I smiled as I leaned back against him. "Why are you not in my bed,"

"I couldn't sleep," I told him, he buried his nose into my hair as he shook his head, "We have so many hours before we have to be anywhere,"

"More hours to lay around," I advised, "Talking to you,"

Troy smiled as he rubbed my stomach with his hand, "I think we need to have a talk about some stuff anyways," Troy said, I pulled away as I looked at him, "And you aren't going to want to talk about it at all but we have time and I want to know your thoughts."

I slowly nodded as he went over to the couch in the hotel room that we were staying in, he pulled my hand into his as he leaned back, "I know this is probably really soon in a marriage but hell, it's been eight years together and I just want to know where you stand,"

"You want to talk about babies," I remarked as a sudden depression inflated through me. "Yea, I know how this subject hurts but we are coming up on the off season and if we need to make doctors appointments or if you want to wait a little bit,"

I let the words sink into my head as I thought about my answer carefully, "I don't think I'm ready to really start trying for a baby yet, I think, I want some time and I want to have our first baby in the off season, I don't want to be thrown into motherhood and you are on the road all the time and we have newborn so I have to cut back on hours, I want to start a year with a baby not have to stop in the middle."

Troy nodded his head, "I understand,"

"So basically, you want a baby from anywhere between October and March,"

"Yea, I mean, if something happens and we do have a baby earlier than that it's not a huge deal but if we are going to talk babies, that's ideal,"

"You are going to make a fantastic mom one day," Troy said, I smiled as I looked down, "I just hope I'll be able to have a baby," Troy sighed softly as he pulled me into his lap, "You will, even your doctor said that if you make it out of the first trimester you'll have a healthy baby,"

"But what if I never make it out?" I asked him, "You will, I know you will because you are meant to be a mom. Your mom had three kids and the same thing happened Brie, we'll have kids. We just have to be patient."

"I'd rather have trouble getting pregnant than keep getting pregnant and keep losing the baby." Troy rubbed my back, "I know,"

"I think we should practice though," Troy said, I laughed, "Just so we can make the perfect baby one day," he said causally, I laughed as I turned around in his lap, he smiled as I shook my head kissing him softly. "Is that how it's done?"

"Mhm," he whispered, he kissed me as we stayed close to each other. "Then what the hell," Troy smirked as he kissed me again, his arms wrapping tightly around me, we fell backwards onto the couch as I only had a t-shirt on. He only had shorts on as we made it quick, a few heavy kisses before he pushed the shirt up my body and his shorts fell to the floor.

He was quick and fast today, I kept right up with him. He moaned quietly into my neck, "Jesus," he whispered, it was nothing special to anybody else but any sex we had was amazing it felt like. I closed my eyes as he rolled next to me His arm draped over my stomach as I let my head roll next to his. He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I pitch better when we have sex on game days,"

I snorted as he chuckled, "Really?" he nodded with a grin, "I do,"

"You would say anything to have more sex,"

"I think that I propose this day as have sex with Troy until we have to leave,"

I giggled, "In your dreams,"

"What, lots of room service and pillow talk."

I shook my head as I kissed him again, I snuggled close to him as he picked me up and we went back into the bedroom. "How will it work when we have kids?" I asked quietly, I looked up at the ceiling, "With work and stuff, I mean, I don't want to stop working." I claimed, "Your parents will help a lot, I know that," Troy said as he looked at me. "Yea so we half raise a baby,"

"Brie, we are gone for 81 days,"

"81 days I won't be with my baby,"

He sighed, "When we have a baby we can most likely take it on some trips with us, especially when it's older. The Royals like us and we have plenty of wives that come along on the road trips each time and my dad comes to a lot of the games. We would have babysitters. Or you could just work the home games,"

"And then you are gone 81 days,"

"I think we are getting way ahead of ourselves here. Whatever happens will happen and the Royals love you. They aren't going to kick you out because you have a baby. I mean, we do have a no baby rule on the plane and we probably might be able to bend it a little bit as we both work here or we'll figure it out when it's time to figure it out."

I nodded as I smiled, "Do you want a girl or a boy first?"

"Boy, to protect the girl,"

"She'll always have you,"

"Well yea but two is better than one," I smiled, "Man, I just gave you baby fever."

"I have had it every since Becca got pregnant."

"Cody being a dad in March, he going to make a fantastic dad,"

"You are going to be a fantastic dad," I commented, he smiled, "I don't know,"

"I do know, you are awesome with Luke and my siblings when they were younger."

"Yea I guess, I just, I don't know if I'll ever be good at it,"

"You'll do fine," he smiled as I pressed my face into his arm, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie,"

* * *

Troy ended up getting what Troy wanted. A day of sex. It was nice, very honeymooners type vacation. Troy and I ended up taking a shower together in the little shower and then we both began to get ready for separate things.

He got ready for the game, in the zone type things as I finished getting ready for tonight. I pulled on a pair of flats and let my hair lay down natural. Once I was done we both made our way down to the bus getting ready to leave.

"Good luck tonight," Troy said as he kissed me softly, "Kick ass," I replied, he smiled as he hugged me and we both went separate ways on the bus. I climbed on as a bunch of the guys were already on. "Our pitcher ready tonight?" Ryan asked, I laughed, and "I sure hope so,"

"You guys were very quite today," Jay said as I sat down next to him, "I don't know what you are talking about," I replied, he laughed, "Such a typical married couple,"

"Whatever," I remarked, he chuckled, as I hadn't felt nervous until right now. "How you doing? You still up for it tonight?"

"I won't suck will I?" I blurted, Joel laughed, "I sure hope not! We hired you because you had a lot of potential. Ryan will help you out if you need it, you are doing color if you are golden,"

"I know it inside and out, I just hope I don't freeze,"

"You'll be a natural," he smiled as he pulled a paper out, "You'll still proofread this for me right?" I laughed as I took the paper nodding, "I'll forever proofread your papers," he smiled as he always tried to get a perfect paper but I always found something, not once has he made it by. When I made a mark he sighed in a sarcastic matter. I laughed quietly as I handed the paper back.

"You should really work on well and good."

"Damn, okay," I shook my head as he went back to his own seat. Jay laughed, "You are something else."

* * *

They put a mike on me as I tapped my foot nervously; they were finishing the pre-game show as they did a once over on me. I smiled as they grinned, "You are going to do fabulous,"

"Thanks," I said, I went over my notes of who was starting, which was easy, what changes have been made from yesterday to today but it was pretty relaxed as many of our guys were still starting but a couple of odd replacements. "You ready?" I grinned as I nodded, "Two years of assisting you and I think this is the best reward ever."

"You are truly the best assistant we have ever had so there's that," I smiled, "I think maybe because you went to school to do this that it helped you. Like you understood everything we were talking about."

"It's been a dream since I realized this is what I wanted to do."

"You are a natural, we thought so during that ESPN series," I smiled and I thanked him as we were getting ready to start. I could spot Troy in the bullpen, as he was getting ready to walk up to the diamond. I smiled as everything was falling into place, even if it was only for a few days.

"You don't care if we talk about your connection to Troy and blah? I mean, we are going to say Gabriella Bolton and it just leads,"

"No! I don't care, I mean, I feel like any Royals fan knows,"

"True, but you would be surprised."

"No, we can talk about me. I'm okay with that,"

"Awesome,"

"Ryan, Gabi, two minutes." I nodded as I took a drink as I sat down in my chair, I adjusted my headset, Mallory, Ellie, Chase, Collin, Becca, Cody, Alex, and Melissa had all sent me a text message wishing me luck after I had told them what was happening tonight. I shoved my phone away as they started the thirty second count down and once they hit two it all went quiet and Ryan smiled.

"Welcome to Fenway Park where Troy Bolton will duel against Matt Chase tonight for a Saturday night September showdown, hi, I'm Ryan Mattson with my new co-host for the night Gabriella Bolton, welcome,"

"Thank you Ryan! I'm so happy to be here tonight!"

"We technically you are here every night," Ryan said, I smiled, "Technically I am, I am happy to be in the booth," I corrected, "Gabi here is our Midwest Sports assistant and has been the past couple of years,"

I smiled as my eyes wondered onto the field; Ryan went in to tonight's matchup as I piped in my two senses as he grinned with approval of everything I said. I wasn't sure if it was for positive reinforcement or if he really liked it.

"Troy Bolton is starting tonight and he has had another hell of a season, nothing will faltering him much. He will most likely log right over two hundred innings for the third season in a row, have a 3.6 ERA most likely."

I went over the starting line-up for Boston and once we were done, the first batter was coming up to the plate. We went over Gordon's stats over the past year as we were rounding up, Gordon got a hit up the middle to start the game.

"Even with the boys being eliminated yesterday they are still out there looking for the win," I said as I surveyed all of them, "I was thinking the same thing, these boys worked out this morning like they were going out for the championships. They are still dedicated even though they know it's over."

"That's why I really love this team together, they work together really hard and they do so much together. They make it work very well together, I think that in a year of two, with these core guys, we will have a championship team that Kansas City has patiently been waiting for."

"Patient they are,"

I smiled as Salvy hit a double up the line; one out had already been recorded. I felt my stomach falter as Gordon was on third, we talked about some more of them being a winning team for the past few years but could never make it to that next step.

Once we had recorded one run, we ended with three outs. They all switched and we went off air, "You did fantastic!" Joel boosted, "God, you are a natural." I smiled as I blushed thanking all of them as I took a drink of my water. Once we were back on air, I looked at Troy. He was bending over handling the hole in the dirt. His fingers brushed it gently, "And on air,"

"Welcome back!" Ryan greeted, "Getting ready to start the bottom of the 1st, Gordon scored on a Moose pop fly. Now, we have Troy Bolton getting ready to make his 30th start for the Royals this season and Gabi you have a very awesome connection to Troy,"

"Well, if they caught my last name is Bolton,"

"But it hasn't always,"

"No! Actually, it's only been Bolton for a week, we got married last Saturday on our off-day,"

"I think you just crushed a lot of girls dreams," I laughed, "Did I?"

"I did attend the wedding and I must say it was very beautiful, congrats,"

"Thank you, thank you,"

"You met in high school right?"

"We did! We started dating our junior year together, got engaged right before my junior year of college and had a four-year engagement! It has been a lot of fun,"

Troy picked up his first strike out as I thought about what he said this morning, how he played better when he had sex on game days, I smirked to myself. "Alright, since we have you in our booth, can you tell us one random thing about Troy that nobody knows?"

"Shoot, I could write a book," I said with a laugh, "My favorite though is his socks can't match,"

"What?" Ryan asked laughing, "Don't they match today?" I shook my head, "Since he wears his pants down, he has on one blue and one black sock."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead, he is a nut and if they have to wear pants up for some reason, he steals someone else's sock? I don't know! He is crazy but I love him so I'll keep him." Ryan laughed, "Well congrats again, I hope everybody is enjoying Gabi as she will be with us for the rest of the week. Rex is out with his family for a couple of a days."

We continued through the inning as Troy got another pop fly out and then a grounder to second. He exited the field as he adjusted his belt, he looked up at the booth and tried to hide my grin and he smiled himself before ducking underneath the dugout.

I smiled as I was really enjoying this.

* * *

I got on the bus as I was trying to work through all of the text messages, twitter messages, voicemails, and so much more as they were all excited for me. "Gabi," our boss, Dan, came up to me as he grinned, "You did fabulous tonight! We got a lot of positive feedback of having a female in the booth. A young female. They liked your link with Troy but they want to know how you know so much, do you care if tomorrow on pre-show we can do a segment on you and your dad?"

"Of course," I said, as I knew they were trying to fill in spaces but it was whatever. I had yet to see Troy as I finished in the office and went straight to the bus. I was completely exhausted. Ellie called my cell phone as I grinned, "Hey baby,"

"Hello sexy,"

I laughed as I looked out the window as the buses began to roll, "You did amazing!" she said, "That's what everybody keeps saying,"

"I enjoyed hearing your voice,"

I smiled, "I LOVED IT TOO!" Mallory's voice screeched through, "Make that three!" Alex said, "Four!" Melissa piped, I grinned as I looked out the window, "Thanks guys,"

"We so wish you were in Kansas City! We could party so hard tonight,"

"We will when we get back,"

"Six games after that," Melissa said, I could hear the smile on her face, "I know, I'm ready too. I think some down time will be great."

"Troy played pretty well,"

"Yea, I think he is about done for the season. He is slowing down."

"Mmm, yea, out for the season. Probably shouldn't have him overdo it,"

"Yea, he only has one more start."

We talked for a bit until we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I waited to get off the bus since I was talking on the phone, "I'll see you in a couple of days!" Mallory cheered, "I love you guys, thanks for the support."

"You're welcome baby, see you soon!"

I shook my head, as I loved them. I loved all of them, as we were such a great family together. I got up gathering my bags as I walked out of the bus. I looked around for Troy but I didn't see him anywhere, my stomach sank as I wondered where he was. "Looking for me?" his husky breath ran down my spin as I smiled, "No," I lied, he shook his head as he pulled away and I turned to face him.

He was holding a thing of flowers and I felt a smile burst across my lips, "Congrats baby," he whispered, "I bet you kicked ass," I smiled as I hugged him, "You are the best,"

Troy squeezed me tightly, "You hungry?"

"Not really,"

"Good,"

"Good?" I questioned, "Good, because I want to take you somewhere,"

"Can I change out of my work clothes?" I asked him, he nodded, "Yes, come on,"

We went up to our floor as I looked in my bags, "What should I wear?" I asked, "Sweats, Yoga pants," he offered, "God Bless you," I muttered as I grabbed my Pink sweats with a half zip Royal jacket. I switched my clothes and put on flip-flops as I braided my hair and it lay on my shoulder. I slipped a headband into my hair as Troy put on a pair of shorts with a t-shirt.

"This is my favorite way to see you," I smiled as I had taken my contacts out and went with my glasses. He slipped his hand through mine as we walked down to the bottom of the hotel and we walked the streets of Boston. "Tell me about it," Troy asked, "I don't know what to tell, and it was amazing. Everything about it, it was a perfect game to call and we had fun. It was light and casual. We talked about the end of the seasons and stuff like that," I said with a shrug, "It was all simple."

"Good, I'm glad. I can't wait to hear it for myself,"

I smiled and blushed as Troy came to a local ice cream shop, he opened the door and I walked through. Troy ordered two homemade strawberry ice cream cones. I smiled softly as we each were handed one. Troy and I went back outside as we walked the little area we were in. "How was the mound?"

"Quiet," Troy commented, "I don't know, they shut me down for the rest of the season." He replied with a sigh, "You only had one start left anyways,"

"I know, I know, I just wish we were going to post season, that's all,"

"Soon," I told him, "Everybody always says soon about this program, that should be the official slogan, soon." I took a lick to my ice cream cone, "Patience,"

"How long do I have to be patient for?" Troy's burst of anger surprised me; he had been holding this in for a little bit. "I don't know Troy, until everything clicks." He looked up at the sky, "What if it never clicks?"

"Then it doesn't click, this group of guys won't be together forever Troy,"

"I wish because this is the best group of guys,"

"Everything amazing must come to an end," he tossed his half eaten ice cream as I continued to finish mine, his eyes were set into the distant, "I have been talking to Dan about signing a contract with the Royals this off-season," I looked at Troy, "Really?"

"Yea, I don't really want to go anywhere as much as this team frustrates me. I love it here and I can't ask you to up and move your job. I don't care about the money, we have so much money we have no idea what to do with it."

I nodded as I held his hand, "Troy, you know that I support whatever you do. You have two more years before you even become a free agent though."

"I know, I just, I don't want the contact year coming on us and I have to spend the whole season worrying about it. I would rather take care of it now."

"If that's what you want," Troy smiled as I kissed him softly, "I'll talk to Dan about it more and then we'll see,"

"Okay,"

Troy kissed the top of my head; we were quiet on the way back to the hotel as I looped my arm through his holding on tight.

* * *

_September 26__th__, 2018_

Troy's POV

The season kept coming closer and closer to the end. Gabi had done the three game series in Boston and was sitting on cloud nine every since. She was having a blast and I couldn't wipe the smile off her face if I even tried.

I sat down on the grass in the middle of Kauffman stadium; I came in early to get in a workout. We only had four games left to play in our schedule. Four games and they didn't mean much of anything. The clubhouse was lighthearted and it was a bunch of boys having fun.

My fingers ran through the grass, as it looked like it could pour at any moment, which didn't look good because tonight we were playing a game that didn't matter. It was us vs. the Twins. It was the final game in our series but neither of us was going to the playoffs, Twins finishing third, us finishing second.

It was difficult knowing how close you could come to something and then fall apart at the very last minute. Gabi had the day off work, not broadcasting the game, so she wasn't even coming to the stadium. She was going to a sleepover at Mallory's apartment tonight with all of the girls. Colin was busy in his final year of PT school and stayed closer to campus giving Mallory a lot of free time.

In that sense, it basically meant a guys night as well. I didn't know how they fit in a sleepover on a Wednesday night but they did and they did it often due to Mallory's work schedule. She worked a lot of weekends and with Gabi's schedule she basically did too.

When they fit them in, they did. I loved knowing that she had an awesome group of friends and I was comfortable with her always being with them. I stretched out as a couple of the ground crew guys were around doing some stuff around the grounds. They pulled out the tarp, "Is it supposed to rain?" I asked, they looked up and they nodded, "Big storm heading straight for us,"

I nodded, "Odds of playing tonight?" I asked, "Slim,"

I sighed, "Thanks," I stood up as I went back into the clubhouse as I looked around; I did want to stay here. I truly did.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I tossed my head back in laughter as I looked at Ellie trying to stuff her face with chips. "I hate my life," she said chomping, I laughed harder as she shook her head, "Chase needs to grow a pair of balls and propose to me. It's time. I'm ready! I want to get married and now is the perfect time so we can pull off a June wedding." She clapped her heads together, all of it making sense in her head.

"Wait, you don't want a four year engagement?" Alex asked, "Hey!" I picked up a marshmallow and threw it at her. "It was a compliment!" she fought back, I shook my head, "I have way to many Alex's in my life do you know this?"

"I'm the best female on though," she said with a smirk, "You are the only female one,"

"See? The best!"

I laughed as Mallory sat down next to me, her facial mask very green. I leaned back against the couch as Rebecca sat down with her tiny belly popping out at only four months pregnant. Melissa looked up from painting her nails and she huffed, "When are you guys leaving?" She asked, "I'm leaving in about an hour, I'm pregnant and exhausted."

"Probably about the same time," Alex said, "You trying to get rid of us?"

"No, just wondering when I can bring the good stuff out," she mumbled under her lips, I laughed as Melissa gave me a big smile. Our teachers had to leave so they could get up in the morning and teach their classes. I smiled as I leaned against Ellie, my head lying on her shoulder. "So how is Troy?"

I shrugged, "Okay,"

A pop of thunder boomed in the sky as I looked outside, "Probably wishing it wasn't going to rain, they wont make this game up,"

"Poor guy,"

"Yea, he hates the beginning of off season but I am hoping us going to Bora Bora will help," I said with a smile, "I am so jealous," Becca said with a shake of her head, "I so wish we could go on cool places. I think I am going to shove my husband to the baseball fields and tell him play," we laughed as we all talked more and when they decided it was time to go my phone rang.

I picked it up as it was Troy, "Hey," I said answering it, "Our game was cancelled," I looked out to see it was pouring, "I'm sorry,"

"And you aren't at home," I could hear the pout in his lips, "Go out with the guys!" I said, "But Brie time,"

"But we just had a lot of that," I said with a laugh, "Yea, yea, be good tonight,"

"Night in," I said, Alex put her jacket on as I held up a finger, "Good, I'll see you in the morning."

"Roger that, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

We hung up and I walked over to Alex as I threw my arms around her. "I'll see you on Friday?" I asked, "Maybe," she said, "Depends on if I kill my class or not?" Rebecca laughed as I smiled, "Beers!"

"Yes, I'm in,"

I hugged Rebecca as they both filed out and headed out into the storm. We all lay around after that as we talked, "So how was Boston?" Melissa asked, I sighed, "It was Boston, Troy and I had fun I guess, I don't know,"

"You okay?"

"Troy has me thinking about babies," I muttered, "Oh shit, somebody get her a beer, vodka, something," I cracked a smile, "Does he already want a kid?"

"No, not exactly. We were just talking about when we want a kid and I have chalked it up we can try from end of January to the end of April,"

"Jesus, you thought about it,"

"I'm not getting any younger," I remarked, "Plus with my rate of miscarriages," I muttered, "Yup, drinks," Mallory said standing up, she went into the kitchen area of her apartment as I sighed, "It's just been a heavy thought on my brain."

"Well don't stress about it because it's not going to help,"

"Yea, I'm not going to worry about it for a while, I just think we both want kids and we want to be younger."

"I hear you on that,"

I smiled as we went into another topic as I asked Melissa if we could work out together later next week so I could be in tiptop shape for Bora Bora. "Hell yea girl, about time somebody comes and joins me."

"I can not keep up with you," Mallory said, "I'm on my feet all day and there is nothing I can do to keep up with you."

Melissa laughed as Ellie shook her head, "Mal, you can't keep up with anybody."

She shrugged her shoulders as she picked up a chip and ate it. "I'm tired guys," I said as I laid my head down, another rolling boom shook the apartment floor. "I know, what's wrong with us. Are we getting old?"

We laughed and we all agreed we began to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and I crawled onto Mallory's bed. Mallory joined me; Melissa scooted close to me as Ellie right on the end. We barely fit in the big bed but we did it. I cuddled with Mallory as we turned out the lights. We talked for a while longer as each of us slowly fell asleep. This was why I loved these girls.

* * *

_September 27__th__, 2018_

I ran my hands through my crazy hair as I opened the apartment door. I dropped my keys on to the nearby stand. My purse collided with the floor, as I was exhausted and ready to sleep for days.

I had to start getting ready for work though. I had to be there early because none of the plans were ready to go as I had slacked on my assistant duties, too busy doing a glamour job.

A long yawn slipped through my lips as I walked into the bedroom as Troy was still sleeping. Skip was curled up next to him as I smiled, I walked over and I crawled onto the bed and straddled his body. I gently sat down as I began to rub his back.

My hands moving down each vertebra, my hands pushing a little deeper as he didn't move for a bit as I kept massaging his back. "I always though Kenny gave great massages and then you give me a massage," he said quietly, his face buried into a pillow.

"You also probably want to have sex now,"

"Mmmmm…. how nice does that sound?" he asked, I kissed the back of his neck, "Sorry buddy, massage or sex," he smiled as he opened his eyes, "Hi," I smiled, "Hi," he leaned forward to kiss me, "I think we can handle both though," he said with a smile, "No luck, I have to get ready to go to work. I have things I need to do,"

"Brie," he said with a pout, "You are so horny,"

He smirked with a raised eyebrow, "Is that bad?"

"Sometimes," he snaked his arms around my torso as he pulled me in closer, his warm breath hot against my face, "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," he kissed me again as I lay down on his chest as we lay like this for a while, I shut my eyes as exhaustion rolled over my body. "Maybe a small nap," Troy laughed as he rubbed my back with his hand, "I thought you had to work,"

"I do,"

"I can't wait to spend the whole winter like this," he said into my ear, "Me too," I said quietly, "Me too,"

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I hope you guys have a fabulous week ahead! Till next week! Xx**

**Please Review! **


	4. Honeymoon Prep

Chapter 4 – Honeymoon Prep

_September 30__th__, 2018 _

I flipped off the lights in my office; I would be back before the beginning of next season. I had work that would be done with Fox Sports Midwest, travels that I would have to do for some off-season stuff but mostly; I was done until next baseball season.

Troy had gone out with the guys to celebrate the end of another season, bidding goodbye for the next couple of months until Spring Training. I normally would go help out at Playoffs and World Series but this year I asked off so Troy and I could go on our honeymoon. It was nice of them to oblige and I smiled as I shifted my bag over my shoulder.

My parents invited me over to spend some time with them tonight. I waved to several people as I walked out, bidding farewells until off-season meetings begun in February. In December we come up with ideas for the current years shows, help with slogans, we do all of the fun stuff and make it finalized. In January we do FanFest, somewhere along my two years here I was thrown onto that board because I had good ideas.

I wasn't in charge of it but I helped with it and since I lived in Kansas City, it helped. I sighed softly as I got into my car, another season in the books. I started my car as I drove to my parent's house.

They bought at house in Shawnee Mission in a nice gated community. I drove around until I came to it and I pushed in the code to enter. I pushed the button and I drove to the house, I pulled up into the driveway, as they were all home. I still couldn't believe Lilly and Cam were in second grade. They were getting so big.

Opening my car door, I swiftly got out and I walked to the front door. Lilly was bouncing waiting for me as I smiled, "Sissy!" I smiled as I hugged her, "How is my Lilly?"

"Good! Is Troy here?" I shook my head, "Nope. He went out with his friends tonight."

"Aw man," Cam shook his head as I smiled, "Sorry guys,"

My dad appeared with a smile, "Hey, there is my pretty girl,"

"I am your pretty girl," Lilly said with a pout, my dad shook his head with a grin, "You are my Lilly pretty girl," my dad said, I went over as I hugged my dad, "Bittersweet day?" he asked, "Always,"

My dad kissed my temple as I dropped my bags onto the floor. Lilly and Cam returned to the table as they sat down doing what I presumed was homework. I rubbed Cam's head as my mom was stirring dinner, "Troy is sure he doesn't want to join us?" my mom asked, I pulled my cell phone out, "I'll double check but the guys are all leaving soon."

"Yea, he probably won't come," my dad said with a shrug, "You remember those nights,"

Troy confirmed that he wouldn't be attending tonight. We had another family dinner planned before we headed to Bora Bora. Tonight was just a whim experience that my dad asked if I wanted to.

"Well, dinner is ready,"

I let Cam and Lilly get their food, "Any big plans for your first day off tomorrow?"

"Start getting ready for our honeymoon," I said, "Oh yea, the big trip to Bora Bora," my mom said, "Alex, why did you never take me there?" my mom asked, I smiled, "Do you want to go?" my dad asked looking back at her, "Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"Let's go," my dad said with a teasing grin, I shook my head as we filed in line to get dinner. "Gabs, do you want a glass of wine?"

"Please,"

"Mommy, I want some," Lilly said, my dad laughed, "You are not allowed to grow up, your sister already did."

I smiled softly at my dad, as he hated that I no longer was under his house, he wasn't paying for my college, and he wasn't paying for anything of mine. Troy and I had joint bank accounts now and we shared everything. We were not going to do any of that you pay this and I pay that. We were one family.

I smiled as I drank a bit of my wine as we talked, "Any other big plans for this winter?" my dad asked, "Trying not to freeze?" I asked, my dad laughed, "That,"

"I mean, I have some of my work and then I don't know, nothing big."

"Cam, Lil, how is second grade?"

"Horrible!" Lilly busted, I raised an eyebrow, and "Cam and I are always separated!"

"I'm sorry, I wish they would keep you together,"

"Me too because I love Cam," I smiled as my mom and dad shared a look. "They are going to be great together,"

"GABI!"

"What?" I asked looking at Cam, "I have a soccer game this weekend, will you come please please please please," I laughed as I nodded, "Of course I will come," I said, "Where is it?"

"Blue Valley," my dad said, I nodded, "Awesome! Troy and I will be there."

"Yeah!"

I smiled, "Do you play this weekend Lil?"

"No," she said bummed, "I wish though,"

"I know, well, tell me when you play again and I will come,"

"Yeah!" I smiled as my dad mouthed a thanks to me, once we were all completely finished with dinner my dad smiled, "Wanna go on a walk with me?"

"Yea," I said with a smile, he nodded as I grabbed my jacket out of my car and my dad joined me. "How is Troy? I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"He is Troy, bummed that he got shut down before his last start but he is fine. Most likely enjoying his night with the boys."

"Good, how are you?" he asked, "I'm tired," I said with a laugh, "This month has been crazy."

"It has been pretty crazy, you enjoying being married?" I smiled as I looped my arm through his, "I felt married to Troy before the wedding anyways," I said, my dad smiled, "I'm happy that you felt that way,"

"I'm happy," I told him, "Good, that's all I want you to be. I just want you to be happy."

"I am Daddy," he smiled softly as I held on to his arm. "You and mom have any winter plans?"

"Besides chasing Lilly and Cam? No."

"You guys should take a vacation," I mentioned, "What about Lil and Cam?"

"Dad, Troy and I have nothing to do for three months."

"No, we don't want to do that to you guys,"

"Dad, come on, they are my siblings. I rarely get to spend time with them like I wish I could."

"Maybe, your mom has wanted a vacation."

"I'll always be here,"

"Well for October you are pretty much not here," he said with a joking matter, "Well Bora Bora until the 15th, then we are in New Mexico for about a week."

"Troy probably misses it down there,"

"He just misses his parents and siblings."

"What is he going to do when Emily graduates?"

"I have no idea. He got shit for skipping to go to my graduation."

"He'll always get shit unless you are having a baby," I shrugged, "I just feel like nobody should misses those things. I'm going to have to miss too most likely. It's not fair to Emily,"

"It's your job," he said with a shrug, "I hate that though. I feel like we could skip one game to go and support his sister on her big day."

"You might be able too. Sometimes one game isn't going to kill everyone."

"I guess it will all depend on Troy's schedule,"

"True, he probably isn't going to miss a start."

"I miss you," I told him, "I miss you too," he sighed, "I kind of miss living with you, is that sad?"

My dad chuckled, "Never. I'm glad you miss it."

I smiled as I slipped my hand through his as I held it like I always did when I was younger. "Have I ever told you about the day I first dropped you of at school?" I looked at him, "When did you ever drop me off at school on the first day?" my dad grinned, "Kindergarten. We were in the same town and it worked out." He spoke as we walked further.

"No, I don't think I have ever heard this story,"

"I was a nervous wreck, I mean, for so long you were always there. You did Pre-K but it was half day and you were so attached to us. You hated when I left down for games so I was nervous for how you would react. So when the day came your mom and I were both a mess. We acted like it was the biggest day of your life and when we dropped you off, you hugged each of us and then took off running to a friend you met in Pre-K. Your mom and I were stunned to say the least," I smiled as he shook his head, "I stood there and watched you for a couple of minutes as you played and it was comfortable leaving you."

"Aw, I liked it," I said with a smile, "It was the first day I had a parent attack, one of those you are in Kindergarten then middle school, then you are dating, and graduating, going to college, and getting married."

I smiled, "And look, almost twenty years later it has all happened and I have no idea where my baby girl went," I smiled, "I'm always right here,"

"But not you have a husband and you will have a family one day." He said, "Then where are you?"

"You also have Lilly,"

"Never tell her this but you are my favorite," I laughed as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You can't pick favorites dad,"

"You are always my favorite, we have this bond that Lilly and I do not have. Do not get me wrong, I love her to pieces and she is so sweet and I never want to see her grow up like you did on me but I love you Gabs, I would do anything for you. I would have quit baseball if you ever asked me too."

"Alright, you are starting to sound like Troy."

He smiled, "Because you have this aura about you that makes people want to make you happy but you are always happy."

"You wouldn't quit baseball if Lilly asked you?"

He shrugged, "I didn't have that much longer in me so maybe but she was also young."

"Mmm," he smiled, "You are something else," he said shaking his head, "Dad," I whined, he laughed, "Are you ready to go back and eat ice cream?"

"Please!"

He laughed, "That is my little girl,"

* * *

I returned home as I opened the door to the empty apartment, all of my dad's words were heavy on my mind as I truly missed being with him all the time. I shut the door and locked it firmly keeping out any unwanted visitors. My fingers ran through my hair as I dropped my bags, my keys collided with the table as they sent out a loud bang. I kicked off my shoes as I went to the fridge, my eyes scanning every shelf wondering what I could get. I pulled out a bottle of wine and I poured it into my favorite wine glass.

Skip came crawling out as he jumped onto the counter. He rubbed his tail against my chin as he looked up at me. I kissed him on the top of the head as I rubbed his back. He raised his butt into the air as I scratched it again. "Do you want to take a bath with me?" I asked him, he meowed as I picked up my wine glass. I then went into our bedroom. I then sat my wine down and I turned on the bathtub.

I washed out the bottom and then I found the perfect mixture of hot and cold water to make a great bath. I plugged the drain as the bath began to fill to the top. I went into the bedroom as I found the book I was currently reading, I grabbed the lighter from the nightstand and went back into the bathroom shutting the door tightly. Opening the closet I pulled out my towel, bubbles, and bath salts. I dumped the salts in bubbles into my bath and then placed my towel on the edge.

I light the candles around the bathroom and then I stripped my clothes off placing them into a pile by the laundry basket. I slipped into the bathtub, as it was only halfway full, the bubbles beginning to rise as the warmth over took my body. It wasn't the biggest tub but it was nice. I relaxed and I took a sip of my wine, the taste bitter on my tongue but only for a second. Skip watched the water run as he sat at the end of the bathtub.

I mused through my book and I sent a couple of texts to Alex and Melissa. They wanted me to come hang out since the boys were with the boys. I declined the off as after this I was going to crash into my bed and sleep. I did not have to go to work tomorrow. I didn't have to get up. I didn't have to do anything tomorrow besides spend the day with my husband and it's exactly what I planned on doing. Troy and I would enjoy the beginning of the off-season together as we enjoyed each other's company thoroughly.

I shut the water off as I relaxed in the candle light bathroom; I shut my eyes as I listened to the peaceful quiet around me. The music was quiet and soothing as I picked up my book and read a couple of pages, it was an interesting book and I wanted to keep reading but each page I read made me sleeper and I don't think Troy would appreciate it if I fell asleep in the tub.

I sunk further into the water as Skip kept hitting me with his tail when my phone rang. I groaned as I was enjoying my silence and personal time, I expected it to be Alex or Mallory asking me what I was doing tonight and if I wanted to come join them.

"Yes?"

"Hey," Troy's words were slightly slurred after one too many drinks, "Hey," I said sitting up, the water moved, "Shit, I interrupted your quiet time."

"No, It's fine. Do you need something?" I reached for my towel as I lifted myself out of the tub wrapping it around me. "No, I was just calling to make sure you were okay and if you needed me to come home."

I sat on the edge of the tub, "No, no. I am fine. I have Skip," I said as I rubbed his back, his soft fur brushing through my prune fingers.

"Brie, if you want me to come home I will," Troy said softly, I was trying to determine if he wanted the out or not. The choice was going to be his though.

"Troy, we have all day together, the whole off season, just come home eventually okay? Call me if you need a ride."

"Okay, I love you,"

"I love you too," I said quietly, I hung up as I rubbed my forehead; I dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I finished my wine and I blew out all of the candles in the bathroom. I put lotions on my legs and hands and brushed my teeth. I did a facial mask and did a couple of things around the apartment.

I finished the chapter too my book and I flipped on the TV. I washed off my mask and then tied my hair up. I debated about doing a load of laundry but decided against it. I rinsed my wine glass and set it in the sink. I went back into the bedroom after shutting off lights as I curled into the bed. Skip lay next to me as he purred quietly.

* * *

I heard the door to the apartment open as I looked up, I wondered what might be happening and then I heard his laughter. Everything suddenly became okay because he was here and nothing could go wrong. His laugh was followed by a couple of different voices as the light flipped on, "Shh…guys she is sleeping," Troy said, I sat up as Skip listened closely.

My eyes glanced at the clock, as it was a little after three. I slipped out of the bed as I put on a sweatshirt, my arms wrapping around my body as they kept talking. I peeked out as I saw Duffy, Marcus, and Josh. Josh flung on the couch as Troy stood in the kitchen doing something. "Hey," I offered, Troy's eyes shot up. "Hey, did we wake you up?" he asked, concern filled his drunken eyes. "No," I lied, "I couldn't sleep."

Troy didn't even buy it in his drunken state but he didn't argue it either. Duffy was almost passed out on the couch, as was Marcus. "You don't care if they stay the night do you?" he asked, "We are all too drunk to drive home."

"No, it's fine. Just come to bed soon okay?" he nodded as I returned to the bedroom, I laid back down as I tried to fall back asleep as Troy slipped into the room trying to be quiet. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He then crawled into our bed as he wrapped an arm around my waist, his lips pressing into my temple. "Did you have a good night?"

I nodded as I twisted as buried myself in his clean smell. "Yes,"

His strong arms held me in as he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_October 1__st__, 2018_

I flipped a pancake as I stirred the eggs and checked the bacon. "Am I in hell?" Marcus's first words were spoken as I glanced back over my shoulder as his arm flopped over his arm. "Is their bacon in hell?" Duffy asked, I stifled a laugh, "We don't have to start off season diet for a month," Josh said after, "I can eat as much mother fucking bacon as I want," his voice, you could hear the drool oozing out.

"Back off, that is my bacon," I looked over my shoulder as Troy appeared out the door of our room. I smiled as he looked up at me, his eyes were tired and he ran his hands through his tousled hair. I smiled softly as he came over, "Bolton, just because your wife is the bomb, does not mean you get all of the bacon, you are already getting fat," Josh said as he entered the kitchen, I pointed to the coffee as he looked up at the ceiling. "God Bless this woman,"

I laughed as Duffy followed with Marcus; all of them reeked of alcohol and smoke. "Good lord, Troy, you should have offered them our shower."

"They didn't have any other clothes,"

The boys began to pile on the food as I stood back sipping my coffee, Troy came over as he kissed my temple, "Thanks," he whispered into my ear, "Anything for my boys," he smiled softly, as he joined them in grabbing food. I leaned against the counter as they took place and began to eat. "How was last night?" I asked, "Epic," Marcus said with a laugh. Troy grinned, "That was a great night."

"Did you drive home?"

"No, we called a car service, or I think we did." Troy said with a laugh, "I told you to call me,"

"I did," he said with a laugh, "I called you three times."

"Oops," I said with a shrug, "Apparently I was tired,"

"Mhm, I think you had too many glasses of wine last night," I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever," he laughed as he kissed me softly on the temple. "That's why we all ended up here, we were the last ones standing."

"Took it slow huh?"

"Uhh…something like that?"

"You guys have no idea,"

"Nope," Duffy said with a grin, I shook my head, "Are you guys excited to head home?" Marcus nodded, "North Carolina is calling my name,"

"Southern Cali here I come!"

Troy smiled as Josh sighed, "Off season with Melissa working twenty four seven,"

"Get over yourself, you got workout with her everyday," Marcus said, "So what?"

"Are you going to propose to her anytime soon?"

"Why rush it?" he said with a shrug, "You have been dating for three years," I said looking at him, "Okay Mrs. Four year engagement," Troy laughed as I shot him a look, Troy shrugged, "It's true,"

"I'm just saying, Melissa wants it done on a random day," Josh shot me a look, "She has been talking about it?" I laughed, "She has your wedding planned,"

"Fuck,"

"Well, the good thing in this situation is that she wants to marry you,"

"Proposing, why do boys have to do it?"

I snorted, "Dude," Troy warned, "Don't do there, and just don't say it,"

"I feel like boys have to do everything," Josh muttered, Troy cringed and Marcus choked on his coffee. Duffy quietly put his plate into the sink as I looked at him, I put my hand on my hip, "Oh really?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, "I mean,"

"Take it back," Troy mumbled, "Fine, we don't."

"Good boy," I commanded, "Good boy," he rolled his eyes as I began to wash dishes, Troy came over and slipped his arm around my waist, "Do you mind driving us up to the last bar we were at so we can get our cars,"

"The last bar? You were driving,"

"We only went to three bars,"

"Mhm,"

Troy smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "I'll do the dishes when we get back,"

"Deal,"

I dropped what I was doing and I wiped my hands. I went to put on a jacket and threw on my tennis shoes as I met the boys at the door. We walked out laughing over something as Troy dropped me my keys, "This is going to be a tight fight," I said with a laugh, I had a smaller car but we would all fit.

They all climbed in as they were trying to find any sunglasses to wear, I laughed shaking my head, "A little hung over huh?"

"Just a little bit," Marcus grunted, "Just a little bit,"

* * *

I sat on the bed as I looked at Troy who was trying to nap but it wasn't happening, "Yes?" he asked. "Cam asked me to go to his soccer game this coming weekend, when do we leave again?"

"Saturday," he said, he opened one of his arms as I rolled my eyes. I lay next to him, "I think that's the day he plays, fuck,"

Troy smiled, "Well make sure, we will ask tomorrow night at dinner," Troy said, he pressed his lips to my temple and kept them there as I took a deep breath. "We don't leave until 3:30." Troy said into my ear, "Then if it's a morning game we will be able to make it,"

"Mhm,"

"So,"

"Are you going to talk through all of my nap or?"

"Why are you even napping?"

Troy laughed, "I don't know, I got up early and I was out late,"

"You got up after ten…" I mentioned Troy sucked in a laugh, "What do you want?"

I climbed on top of him as I straddled his lap, "What do you think I want?" I asked him, he opened his eyes, "Really?" he asked, I bent over as I put my lips close to his, "Always,"

* * *

_October 2__nd__, 2018_

I peered over the book as Ellie came up behind me, "That's a really good one," I scanned it over again, "Is it?"

"Mhm," she said, "Do you really enjoy all of the Young Adult?" I asked, "I love all of them. I mean they are better than the adult novels in my opinion. They have more of a story plot and are just fabulous." Ellie stocked one of the shelves as I nodded, "Looks good,"

"Get it,"

"Tab?" I requested, Ellie rolled her eyes, "Your tab is growing," she mentioned, "Fine, I guess I'll pay."

"Good," she went behind the counter and then I picked up two different books as I added them. "Did you enjoy Divergent?" she asked, I let her look at the two other books I had laid on the counter, "What do you think about that answer?" I asked, she smiled, "You are only about four years behind on that one,"

"I have been pretty busy my past four years,"

"Mmm…true," she gave, I smiled as once she handed me the amount I owed, I paid in cash and she smiled. "Thanks Doll,"

"Uh huh,"

I mulled around the store some more, "What are you and Troy doing tonight?"

"We are going to my parents house for dinner,"

"Oh sounds like fun,"

"It will be. Troy will play with the kids for a while, I'll get to talk with my parents the normal."

"What about you and Chase?" I asked, "I don't know," she said with a shrug, she was trying to hide a smirk as I looked at her, "What are you hiding from me?" she looked up at me with innocence, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU HAVENT NOTICED YET!" she screamed, I looked at her, "What!"

She pushed her hand out to me as I looked at it and I gasped, "NO WAY!"

She laughed and nodded, "Last night!"

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked looking at her, "I was busying doing other things! You are the first in our group to know,"

I jumped, "Ellie!" I went over as I pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," she said with a big grin, "It was very sweet,"

"How did he do it?" I asked, "It was very low key, he took me out and we had a very nice dinner together and then went to Loose Park and he proposed,"

"Awh Ellie!" I hugged her again as she laughed, "I was so excited,"

"I bet you were,"

"You and Chase are a wonderful couple, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Gabs, it means a lot," I smiled as she hugged me, "Just wait until Mallory hears,"

"Oh she is going to be livid," Ellie, said with a laugh, "She wanted to get engaged next,"

"Mal will live,"

"Josh is thinking about proposing to Melissa,"

"Hot damn, I sure hope so,"

"They have been together for three while you and Chase at two years,"

"I love Chase," she said with a smile, "I'm glad, he is really good for you,"

I pursed my lips, "Do you ever find it awkward to be around Alex and Zach?" she shrugged, "Zach and I had a good summer together and a awesome winter, it wasn't meant to be."

"It has to be awkward though,"

"No because we are great friends and Alex knows that, plus I was dating Chase when they became serious so it wasn't like I had any interest to go to him. I love Alex and nothing will change that. Zach and I make a good friend."

"Good, I'm glad."

I smiled as I hugged her again, "I am so happy for you,"

"You are going to have to tell me how Bora Bora is," she said with a glam in her eye, "I need the perfect honeymoon spot," I smiled as I laughed, "I will surely let you know,"

"Good, because I know you and Troy are going to go all out in your almost two weeks,"

"Come on, we need to get out of Kansas City a little bit," she laughed, "I know you guys do. How long are you completely gone for?"

"We leave the 6th and we are in Bora Bora until the 18th, we fly to New Mexico where we are going to be until I think the 28th,"

"Damn, gone for basically the entire month of October,"

"But back for our awesome Halloween party,"

"Yes!" she cheered, "I am so excited, we throw the best parties," I smiled as I looked at her engagement ring, "El, I think I like your ring more than I like mine," she smirked, "I like lawyer salaries,"

Chase was a criminal lawyer and made great money in KC. She hugged me again as we all cheered, "Yes!" we cheered together, I laughed and we danced together in her shop until the bell rang and we became professional again.

* * *

"Ellie is engaged," I said to Troy as I placed an earring into my ear, "Really?" he asked looking up, I nodded my head, "Last night,"

"Wow, I didn't know Chase was going to. We talked yesterday morning,"

"Did they come to the game?"

"No, his parents wanted tickets though."

"Nobody used our tickets?"

"His parents did but nobody else wanted them,"

"I see,"

"He never mentioned it, wow, the man can keep a good secret."

"She was on cloud nine,"

"I loved the days after we got engaged, you were literally on cloud nine."

I smiled as he kissed my cheek as he slipped on his shoes, "Don't let me forget to give my dad our stuff for the vacation,"

"Of course," he tied his shoe and then he stood up, he stretched his long arms as his hand wrapped around my stomach. "So who do you think is getting engaged next?"

"Zach and Alex," I said, "That was who I was going to say," Troy said laughing, "I could see Mallory and Colin in December when Colin graduates,"

"Mhm…I'm not sure when Josh will gain courage but I could see all of our friends being engaged within the next couple of months."

"I think this off season they will all be engaged,"

We smiled as he rubbed my hand; "Cody and Becca want to get together for dinner tomorrow night down in Lee Summit,"

"I can fit that in, where?"

"McAlister's. Apparently Becca has want it for a few days now,"

"Yea, that's good," I said as I picked up my purse as Troy grabbed his keys and wallet. "What's for dinner tonight?" Troy asked, "I think my dad said he was going to make burgers," I said with a shrug, "I can't remember." I said, "Can you remember anything?" Troy teased, "No."

He laughed as we climbed into the car, "Do you want to look at houses this off season?" Troy asked as we had been driving for a couple of minutes. "We can," I said with a shrug, "It's not the most important thing to me but if you want to look this off season we can,"

"What's the harm in looking?" he asked me, "Plus, our lease comes up in a couple of months."

"I guess it is worth looking,"

He nodded, "We will look when we get home in November,"

"I think I am gone for a week in November," I said thinking about it, "Where you going missy?" he asked with a teasing grin, "Shit, no, that's December."

"What?"

"Winter meetings," I said, "Oh yea, I forgot you helped cover that,"

"Mhm,"

"Anything else?"

"Well I basically go back to work in December,"

"I know you do,"

"So November then huh?"

"I guess,"

Troy smiled as he pulled into my parent's subdivision, he drove to their house and when we pulled in Cam and Lilly were out of the door. They ran past me as they went straight to Troy. "Troy!"

He laughed, "What's up?" he caught both of them in a hug as he swung them around, they giggled and laughed. I smiled as I grabbed the things I needed to give my parents. "Come on, I'll race you guys to the backyard," Troy darted into the house as they all stomped into the house.

"Alex, Kylie," Troy said as he ran by, they both laughed as I came in behind kicking off my shoes and shutting the door. My dad smiled, "Your kid went that way," I laughed and nodded, "I don't know what he enjoys more about off season, the twins or me?"

My dad laughed, "The twins I think love him,"

"Ha ha,"

"Hey, before I forget, when is Cam's game?"

My dad cringed, "Saturday at eight in the morning,"

"Ouch," I muttered, "My poor dad has to get out of bed before eight,"

My mom laughed, "I'm glad somebody understands,"

"The baseball life," he said with a shrug, "Excuses," I said shaking my head, "But that's good because then I can go. We fly out at 3:30."

"Oh shit, yea, you are flying out that day."

"Yup, I am so excited,"

"I think your mom and I might take you up on that offer by the way," my dad said as he looked at me, "Oh really?"

"We talked about it and it would be fabulous," My mom sat down as I heard Troy's laughter from outside, I looked out the window as he was tossing the football around with Cam and kicking a soccer ball with Lilly.

"They love him," I said shaking my head, "It will be fine obviously."

"Maybe late November or early December,"

"I go back to work in December," I warned, "That's why we thought late November, either right before Thanksgiving or right after."

"We'll just let me know, I'll keep those weeks open,"

"You are the best,"

"It is our year to go to the Bolton's for Thanksgiving,"

My dad groaned, "Really?" I laughed, "I'm sorry! They are talking about moving here after Emily graduates because Luke wants to be closer to Troy; they want to be closer to us. They were just waiting on Emily because she didn't want to leave her friends. Only one more year,"

"And then it turns into the every other year bull crap,"

"Dadddyyy," I whined, "Would you be nice Alex," my mom warned, "I know, I know,"

"See, if and when they move here we could do lunch and they could do dinner. You have got to work it out, we will be okay," I promised him, "I know, I know, I am so selfish though." I smiled as I hugged him, "Troy!" I heard Lilly's laughs as I turned and Troy came in laughing, "These kids are wearing me out,"

"Guys, give Troy a break," my mom said, "How about you go watch a TV show while we finish getting everything ready." The kids groaned as Troy laughed, "We can play more after dinner,"

"Yay!" that was enough to gain the kids attention as they went into the living room. My dad retrieved Troy a beer as Troy popped it open. "Enjoying your first days off?"

"I have been off since I was shut down," Troy said as he took a drink of his beer, "but it is only nice for a couple of weeks not having to go to the ball park. Then we have to do off season crap and then I just wish to be back on the field."

My dad laughed, "Amen to that, I always though the off season was harder than the true season."

"I will agree to that one hundred percent," Troy said with a laugh, he looked over at me as I smiled, my dad walked over as he began to have a conversation with Troy as my mom smiled. The boys began to walk to the grill as I looked at my mom, "What are they talking about?"

"You," my mom said, not even trying to hide it, "Why?" I protested, "Your dad wants to make sure you stay protected while you are overseas," I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Mother, I am 24,"

"And you are still your dads baby girl," she said with a pointed look, "And?" I asked, "And he will do anything to protect you,"

I sighed as I sat down in the bar stool, "Troy and I are going to start looking at houses,"

"Oh? Something we aren't sharing with mom?" she asked with a grin, I laughed, "No, not yet. We aren't trying for a bit."

My mom let out a soft sigh, "I know where your head is most likely,"

"Oh really?"

"Yea, you are scared," I shrugged, "I mean, how can you not be?"

"It's okay to be scared Gabs because that loss hurts… a lot and it hurts even more every time it happens but nothing is most likely wrong with you besides bad luck. That is me. I went to countless doctors but there was nothing truly wrong. It just wasn't meshing right and Y'know, I have three beautiful kids because no matter how scary it was we kept trying," I smiled as my mom opened her arms for a hug, "You are going to be a fantastic mom one day, don't rush it either. Enjoy your marriage to Troy, take your time to start a family, never rush it until you are one hundred and ten percent ready,"

"Thanks mom,"

"No problem Gabs, I know you just got married like two weeks ago but I think everybody is just waiting," she said with a joking smile, "I know, they all keep asking about it," I said with a laugh, I gasped, "I forgot to tell you! Ellie is engaged!"

"Chase proposed?" she asked with a grin, "Yes!"

"How exciting!"

"I know, I am so happy for her."

"You know she is going to want you as her bridesmaid, Mallory just did your wedding,"

"I know, but I just don't think I'll have the proper amount of time to help her. I wish I did," I confessed, "It would be so much fun,"

"Why do you work?" she asked me, "Because," I said as I stirred the pasta salad she had just poured into a tub, "I don't people think Troy and I stuck it out together because I want his money or anything ridiculous. I want them to know that I work too and that I am independent, that I am smart, and I'm not with Troy because of his money."

"You know when people see you and Troy together they don't think that,"

"Yea, I know, but the people who don't see us can't hate. They can't say things when really, I work and get money for myself that I could live off by myself, I could raise a family,"

"You indeed could," she said with a smile, "I'm really proud of the woman you turned into Gabi, I am always so proud of you."

"Thank you mom," she smiled as I hugged her again, "I really do miss having you around all of the time,"

"I miss it too,"

I let go, as my mom laughed as we began to make sure everything was ready, Troy and my dad came back in as they were laughing over something. I went over as I slipped my arm around Troy's waist and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, "You ready to eat?"

"Please!"

* * *

_October 5__th__, 2018_

I laughed with Alex as she tried to react her patients face today when she told them that they had broken their foot. Troy laughed too as I shook my head. The whole group was together, or our second family, the night before we were due to leave.

"We are going to miss you guys," Melissa said with a pout, "I know! She is going to miss my engagement party," Ellie said with sad eyes, "You'll have a fantastic time without me! I wish I could come but I think I am going to be enjoying my honeymoon too much."

"I don't blame you," Mallory said under her breath, I tried not to choke on my drink as she laughed. "Sorry we are late!" Becca and Cody twisted their way through the groups of tables as they pulled out chairs. "Someone couldn't decide what shirt she wanted to wear."

Cody sent a glance to Becca and she shrugged, "I'm sorry. I'm in an awkward stage of clothes right now, not that any of you would understand," we all laughed, "No, we don't, sorry Bec," she laughed, "I don't care, I just wish someone of their understood," her eyes darted to Cody as he shrugged, Troy handed him a beer as they laughed about something.

I smiled as I looked at Melissa, "So Lis,"

"Hm?" she said looking at me, "Where do you want to get married at?" her eyes light up as she clapper her hands, Josh choked on his beer, "I think I found the perfect church!"

Josh began to cough as Troy shot me a look; I gave a simple shrug as the girls all laughed. We high fived as Josh shook his head, Melissa reached over and patted his back, "Poor Joshua,"

"Jesus, Gabi," he said looking at me, "Are you trying to kill me?"

I shrugged, "Are you ever going to propose to poor Melissa?"

"Oh good god, that means we are going to get ganged on tonight," Zach said, "Not me!" Chase said with a big grin, they all grumbled as we laughed, "I enjoy being married," Cody and Troy said at the same time, they looked at each other, "Jinx!" they shouted, "Fuck!" they yelled together again making our group bust out into laughter.

They laughed as they hit their beers together, "Those two are something else," Mallory said with a shake of her head, "They have known each other since they were toddlers," I said with a laugh, "What did you expect?"

I took a drink as I tried to think of a friend I had for that long and I couldn't come up with anybody. Dylan was the longest friend I had and he had moved to California with his girlfriend after college. I missed him and I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him at the wedding but every time we are in LA or in Northern California he always makes the trip to see us.

"Brie," I snapped my head up as Troy was looking at me, "Where did you go?" he asked, "I was thinking about the friend I had the longest," I said with a shrug, Troy scrunched his eyebrows up, "Who is that?"

"Dylan," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea,"

"Man, I barely got to see Dylan at the wedding." Alex said, "I know, I didn't really get to either."

Troy looked at me as he nodded his head slowly and tipped his beer backwards. We all ate and drank some more as we shared a couple of laughs, I really couldn't be happier right now. I glanced at each of my friends as I thought about how everything fell right into place in my life. I found the guy I loved, I found the best of friends I could ask for, my dad was right near me all the time, my siblings were awesome, and I had the dream job.

Nothing could take away the happiness I felt, my eyes gazed each of my friends as I always hope they felt the same happiness. Mallory and Ellie took some big risks moving all the way to Kansas City, they visited and fell in love with it one time. I couldn't ask them to ever leave their families for a friendship but they did and I am so happy that they did because they both found the guys of their dreams. Granted, I think Mallory came more because Colin was in PT school at KU. It was so exciting to have them around and for them to not just be a college friendship because I loved them more than any best friend I have ever had. They had been there for me through thick and thin. With and without Troy, they knew every side of me.

They knew me and I could never repay them for everything they have done for me.

I then smiled at the three new friends I had made since meeting Troy, Alex, Melissa, and Beck, if it wasn't for Troy then I wouldn't be a friend with them. They were all such wonderful additions to our group. They fit in fine finalizing everything, making it such a well-rounded group. We had nurses and teacher, athletes, trainers, sports announcers. We had fun together, we all knew how to let loose. It was something I would never take for granted, this group, we were all something special.

"Hey!" Colin burst into the small area we were in as Mallory looked up shocked that he was actually here, "You came!" she said with a big grin, "Why didn't you tell me?" Colin laughed, "Why would I tell you when I could surprise you and see that look on your face." She smiled as she got up to throw her arms around him. She then kissed him as he smiled; I turned away as I looked at Troy. I thought of everything we have been through in the past several years.

The ups and downs of our relationship, he turned as he caught me looking at him. I smiled softly as he got up from his spot and walked over to where I was sitting. He crouched down next to me as he put his lips close to my ear. "You ready to bust out of here? We have an early morning plus a long day and," he paused as his eyes flickered up, "I think we need an extra start on our honeymoon activities,"

I giggled as I looked up at him, "I think I like that idea,"

"Yea?" he asked with a smile, "Yea," he kissed my forehead, "I'm going to run to the bathroom and then we can leave."

"Sounds good, do you want me to drive?"

"Didn't you drink?"

"Just one beer," I said holding up a finger, "Yea," he dug for his keys and I smiled, Mallory shot me a glance, "You aren't already leaving are you?" she asked, a pout crossed her face, "I'm sorry! We have to get up in the morning and it's going to be a really long day."

"I know, I know," she said with a sigh, Alex and Melissa shared a glance as Ellie pouted too. I laughed, "Guys! I will be back!"

"At the end of October!"

"It's always like this!"

"I know but you are going to be in such a different time zone that you'll be in a different day!" Alex complained, "You are starting to sound like my dad," I said looking at her, she shrugged, "I'm just saying."

I hugged each of them and then hugged Rebecca extra tight. "Don't let them go crazy,"

She laughed, "You and Troy have a fabulous time. Don't think about us too much," I smiled as Troy came back out of the bathroom as he smiled, he said bye to the guys as I hugged each of them as well. Cody picked me up, "Don't let Troy be mean okay?" he said with a smile, "Got it husband number two," he laughed as he set me down, I reached for Troy's hand. "We'll see you when we get back!" I announced, "Same spot?" Zach asked with a smile, Troy smiled, "Same spot."

* * *

I pushed my sunglasses onto my face as Troy pulled into the soccer complex. He found a spot to park as I picked up my Starbucks Coffee; Troy rubbed his eye as we had stayed up late having sex and packing. Troy yawned as he leaned forward to rest his head against the steering wheel.

"How did you convince me to come again?" he mumbled, I smiled, I reached over and let my hands run through his hair. "You are the one who insisted on having sex last night," I said with a teasing smile, "What does that have to do with me sitting here?"

"Come on, you know how much Cam loves when you come to his stuff."

Troy sighed heavily, "Lilly is just going to want to hang on me the entire time." Troy said, I smiled, "I don't know but they are all attached to you."

"All you Montez's," he said with a smile, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We all love you."

"I love you," he said with a smile, I shook my head; I opened the car door as the cold October breeze burst through the car. I cringed as Troy moaned, "When do we leave again?"

I smiled as I jumped out of the car; I went around to the back of the car as I pulled out my blue Royals Fleece jacket. I was already in a pair of sweatpants with my tennis shoes as this is what I was traveling in today. My hair was braided down my back. Troy got out in sweatpants, I tossed him his Royals hoodie that was stashed in the back of the car.

"You are the best," he said, he slipped it over his head as he handed me my coffee and we linked hands as we walked to the field. He still had his hood up when we got to the field Cam was going to play at. Troy glanced around as I did too as I spotted my dad laying on the ground and my mom sitting in a lawn chair. I laughed as I let go of Troy's hand. He smiled as I gave him my coffee.

I ran over to where my dad was as I slowly walked up, my mom looked up at me as I pressed my finger to my lips. She smiled as when I got close I crawled over on the ground and quietly; I straightened as I looked at him.

A smirk rose over my lips, "Hi daddy!" I then launched myself on top of him as he jumped and then grunted; he laughed, "Hi Ella,"

"I don't think Cam would appreciate you sleeping through him game."

"Trust me, I wasn't." he said, he wrapped his arms around me as I hugged him, my head lying on his chest. "Morning," Troy said as he walked up, I looked up as he smiled, "Morning Troy,"

"Troy, contain this one," Troy laughed, "I think you tried that for over 18 years…" Troy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "How did that work out for you?" my dad laughed, "It didn't,"

"I'm glad we agree,"

I sat up as I rolled off my dad, Troy helped me up as my dad sat up and looked at the field. "Where is Lilly?" I asked, "On the playground," my dad said as he nudged his shoulder over towards the play area. I looked over as she was sitting on the swings, "I'll be back," I said pushing off the ground. Troy wrapped an arm around my waist as he kissed my temple.

I smiled as I rubbed his hand, "I'll be right back,"

He let go of me as he watched me walk to the playground. I smiled softly as Lilly spotted me, she waved as I walked the rest of the way over and sat down next to her on the swing. "Hey pretty girl,"

"Hi Gabi!"

I smiled as moved my shoe back and forth in the ground, "Troy is over there,"

"I love Troy,"

"Me too," I said, "Sissy,"

"Hm?"

"Daddy said you are going away for a while, will you be back?"

"Of course! Troy and I are just going on a vacation to celebrate our wedding."

"You got married a long time ago," I smiled, "It wasn't that long ago but I know. We are just now having time," I said with a shrug, "It's okay though! I'm happy to spend it with him now."

"Oh,"

"And after that we are going to see Troy's brothers and sisters."

"But I want to see you,"

"I will be here all the time,"

"I know…" she sighed, "We'll be back though,"

"Of course," I smiled as I reached up and I grabbed something out of my pocket. It was a bracelet because my dad sent me a text last night saying Lilly was upset that we were leaving. "Here, keep my bracelet," I said, I reached around as I tied it too her wrist, she looked down at it with a big smile, she then jumped off her swing and she gave me a hug. "Thank you sissy, I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," I said, I hugged her tightly as I kissed the top of her head. "What do you want me to bring you back?" I asked her, "Seashells!"

"I think I can manage that," I said with a smile, I stood up as I grabbed her hand and we walked to the park where Cam was getting ready to start. Troy was sitting next to my dad on the ground. We walked over as Lilly sat down in my dad's lap, Troy looked up me, he let his legs lay on the ground as I sat between them, he kissed me temple, his arm wrapped around my waist. "Dad, why does Troy kiss Gabi?" Troy snorted as he turned away from my dad. I tried not to laugh as my dad gave us both a death glare.

My mom covered her mouth as the whistle blew to start the game. "Go Cam!" my dad yelled, "Daddy," Lilly said impatiently, he leaned back as he sucked in a breath, "Remind me to kill both of you," he said under his breath. Troy and I shrugged as my dad said something about how we both really cared for each other and that we loved each other. Something like that, my mom laughed, "Such a great answer,"

"Go ahead Ky, answer the question,"

She laughed, "No, I think you held her off for now,"

"Mommy!" Lilly said, "Look at what Gabi gave me,"

My mom looked at the bracelet. "How pretty! Did you tell her thank you?" my mom asked, "Oh," she turned towards me, I laughed, "You said thank you Lilly," Troy chuckled as I grasped his hand, "Go Cam!" my dad yelled, we all looked at the field to see him running with the ball, the field was wide open and he went straight for the goal.

He took one swift movement and the ball soared across the rest of the field before swinging into the back of the net. We all busted into cheers as he turned around to look at us a big smile on his face, a smile that I loved to see from him. "Good Job Cam!" we yelled, other parents yelled as well as Troy wrapped kissed my temple. I smiled as the game continued at the whistle.

My dad smiled, "I remember when you played soccer Gabs," I groaned as Troy laughed, "You played soccer?"

"Can we not go back to those nightmare days?" my dad and mom laughed, "You were so cute!"

"No, I was terrible at it," Troy laughed as he squeezed my thigh, "You were probably really good," Troy offered, my dad laughed, "No, Troy, she was terrible."

"She was the leading stat on scoring goals for the other team…at ten." I buried my head into my hands as Troy laughed again, "Oh my god, Brie,"

"Stop," I said with a laugh, "I'm sorry, I can't be good at everything."

"What are you good at then?" my dad asked with a teasing smile, I shoved him as he laughed, "You know I love you,"

"Sure dad,"

He smiled as Troy gripped me tighter to him, "You were probably really hot doing it," Troy said, his warm lips so close to my ear, "Huh…I was like seven."

Troy laughed, "All the better," I shook my head as he smiled, once the final whistle blew Cam slapped hands with the other team and then he came running across the field. He was all grins as he had scored the only goal of the game. "Daddy! Mommy! Did you see my goal?"

My dad and mom smiled, "We did! You were awesome Cam," my dad said with a smile, "Good job Cam!" Lilly said, "Thanks Lil," my mom gave him a hug as he came over, "Did you see it?"

"I did! Good job Cam!" I hugged him as Troy wrapped his arms around both of us, "Good Job Cam!"

"Thanks Troy!"

I smiled as Troy let us go, "You played really well, and did you have fun?" Troy asked, "Yes!"

"Good,"

"Cam!" one of his teammates called his name, "I'll be back!"

He took off running as I stood up and so did my dad and Troy. Troy brushed off his sweatpants as he stretched; his hood had fallen, as his hair was messy. I reached up to let my hands run through it and he smiled, "It's all messy," I claimed, "Mmm, we should probably get going. Last minute things to do."

"I know, I know," I sighed as I turned to face my parents, my mom was watching Cam, "We are getting ready to go," my mom turned towards us, "Already?"

"We have to grab a couple of things and then some lunch before we head to KCI,"

"Okay, okay," she sighed as she came over and gave me a big hug, "Have a fantastic time sweetie, take lots of pictures and have fun."

"Thank you mom," she smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I let go as my mom and Troy talked for a minute as I hugged my dad, "Be safe okay?"

"I will, I love you daddy,"

"I love you too sweetie," he kissed my forehead as he shook Troy's hand as if they were agreeing on a contract. I hugged Lilly as she wrapped her little legs around me, "I'll be back in a couple of weeks okay?"

"Okay,"

"Seashells?" I confirmed, "Yes!" I smiled as I hugged her again, Troy hugged her as well as Cam came back over, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks buddy,"

"Thank you sissy for coming,"

"No problem bud, I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," he hugged me and I squeezed him, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled as I ran my hands through his hair as Troy said bye, I hugged my dad again as we walked off. I hated goodbyes, my stomach knotted, as I knew I would see them again but it still sucked to say goodbye for three weeks.

* * *

I rested my head in Troy's lap as we were waiting on our plane to land from Atlanta according to the girl at the desk. They were a little backed up but not by much. It should be here soon. Troy's fingers ran through my hair as I smiled softly, "So what is the first thing you want to do when we get there?" I asked him, he looked away from his phone and he shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"Probably sleep," I mused, Troy laughed, "Maybe, so after we are caught up on sleep, what do you want to do?"

"Lay on the beach? Get a massage? The list is endless…" I said with an amazed look, "It's all relaxing though,"

"It is,"

Troy and I were riding first class all the way there and I could not be more excited because I didn't have to have crouched leg space. I got all of the leg space I wanted. I had Troy and it would be comfortable for such a long flight.

Troy picked his phone back up as we both yawned; it was going to be an easy flight over the ocean as we would both most likely sleeps. We had a layover in California first. Troy yawned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, I smiled as I sat up, and I then sat down on his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. "What are you doing?"

I kissed him slowly as he wasn't sure how to respond, "I'm entertaining you…"

Troy arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Mhmmm…" I whispered into his ear, I kissed right below his ear as he shook his head. "I don't like this entertainment," he whispered, I laughed as I ran my hands down his chest, "Really?"

"No, no," he said quicker, "Not at all,"

He couldn't contain his smile as I pulled away; I looked up to see mostly adults who were not really paying any attention. Troy wrapped his arms around my neck as I smiled as I kissed him again. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, I smiled as I kissed him again and I rested my forehead against his. "We are going to have the best two weeks,"

"That we are," Troy agreed, his smile easy as I let my head lay on his shoulder. "I'm so excited to be married to you,"

Troy squeezed me tightly, "I'm so happy that you are married to me."

"Flight boarding to California, LAX, is now boarding first class…"

* * *

We landed down in California and now we were laying in the terminal with over six hours left in our layover. Troy sat up as he was glancing around as if he was looking for somebody, "Do you want to go to the bar over there?" he asked pointing, I nodded as I picked up my bags. Troy walked over as he ran his fingers through his hair; he then put his Royals hat on backwards.

We walked over as we sat down at the bar, Troy ordered us a drink as he texted somebody. "I'm already exhausted."

"I know, me too, that floor isn't good for naps. They should like beds laying around,"

"That would be gross," I commented, "Mmm…maybe," Troy agreed, "Any room for me?" I froze as I spun around in my chair as Dylan was standing there with his big grin, "Dyl!" I said with a laugh, I jumped up as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him. "What's up pretty girl?"

"Nothing! I can't believe you are here!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! I didn't really get to see you on your wedding night and when Troy said you had a really long layover here I figured why not?" I smiled as I hugged him tightly; I then turned to Troy as I kissed him. "You are the best."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, I laughed as I had Dylan sit on the other side of me. To fill me in on everything I had missed from his boring life.

* * *

**Another chapter! How did you guys like it? So for everybody that read it MLB was updated on Wednesday. It will not be updated today due to the chapter isn't finished. Sorry!**

**I hope you have a fabulous week! **

**Thanks for all of the love! **

**Please Review! **


	5. Bora Bora

Chapter 5 – Bora Bora

October 7th, 2018

"Brie," his voice paralyzed everything in me as I blinked open my eyes. "Hey sleepy beauty," his voice was soft and luring, I blinked my eyes open again and I saw the bright sun blinding me.

"Fuck," I swore, Troy laughed quietly as he reached over and pulled the shades down. I opened my eyes again as Troy kissed my temple. His lips were soft, "We are finally in Bora Bora,"

"Where is my bed?" I requested, Troy laughed gently as we were still taxing up to the gate. "Well," he ran his hand over my leg, "I have been dying to tear those sweatpants off of you for hours and hours and God all mighty, I am going to tear those sweats off of you, then we are going to have a very normal day so we can sleep tonight."

I looked at him, "No, I want to sleep,"

He smiled, "No, no, maybe a nap but we will get out of our hut and move around today. So we sleep tonight and go play tomorrow," I shook my head as I buried my face into my sleeves of my sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he kissed my temple. "I love you,"

"I hate you," I responded, Troy sucked in a breath of laughter, "I just brought you to Bora Bora and that's what I get?" I nodded my head as he laughed gently, our seatbelts were released as Troy stood and stretched. It was only an hour flight from our last destination but I slept right through all of the changes or I felt like I did anyways.

I stood up but my legs were weak, Troy laughed as he circled his arms around my waist. "Easy there," I laughed as I pressed my hand against his chest, "Thank you,"

I walked out of the airplane with my backpack as twenty guys were standing there with signs of last name. "This way," Troy called, I followed him as I spotted our last name. _Our. _A smile pressed over my lips as Troy went up and shook the mans hand. He guided us out as we got walked to a boat.

It was warm and beautiful as I leaned my head back taking in the light. We were settled onto the boat as Troy sat down next to me. The man mentioned our luggage and that he would be back in a moment. I smiled as I curled up next to Troy. He reached down into his backpack as he pulled our two pairs of sunglasses.

"Here you go my lady," he said with a smile, I smiled as I slipped them on. "So maybe I have been wanting to kiss you really badly for some time now," I whispered into his ear, he smirked at my statement. "Do you?"

"I do," He smiled as he dipped his lips to mine, "I already told you how much I want to take those sweatpants off," I felt a blush run up to my cheeks as another couple joined us, Troy moved backwards as I laughed, the guy who sat across from us and looked at Troy for a long moment then his eyes light up.

"You're Troy Bolton, the pitcher for the Kansas City Royals!" his girl looked at him annoyed, "Eric, he doesn't want to be disturbed," she hissed, Troy laughed, "No problem, you guys enjoying a vacation?"

"Honeymoon," the girl said proudly, "Us too!" I said with a grin, the girl smiled, "My name is Eric," the guy said reaching across, "Gabi," I announced, "Troy," he said shaking his hand. "I'm Clara,"

"Very nice to meet you guys,"

"Are you from Kansas City?"

"No, Chicago,"

"I see, baseball fans?"

"That is the understatement of the world," the guy got back on the boat with our entire luggage as we chatted as he began to drive the boat towards a set of huts. We chatted for most of the way as they were going to a different set of hotels.

They got off and we wished them luck in marriage. I looked at Troy as he slipped his hand over my knee; Troy and I were staying at the Four Seasons. Basically a dream come true to any girl and Troy wasn't going half ass on this honeymoon. Once we arrived, Troy stopped off the dock as the man had already checked us in and handed us our key. I thanked him as Troy tipped him. Troy got off as he put our luggage up.

I yawned as Troy opened the door and he turned towards me, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wait here," he took our luggage inside and then he returned with a grin, he then swept me off my feet as I laughed. "Wasn't this supposed to be done a long time ago?"

"Eh…it's the thought that counts right?" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you going to hold me here or are you going to kiss me until I can't feel anything?"

His eyes shot up and he grinned, "You are the best wife every,"

He walked through the hut as he kicked the door shut. He then walked through the place as I caught glimpses of the big and beautiful little house we were going to be staying in for a while. Troy laid me on the bed as he smirked, his hungry lips fell onto mine as I forgot about the house and I only focused on him. He kissed me harder as he pressed between my legs causing a throb.

My legs spread farther as he settled between me; his lips kissed my jaw and his teeth left prints on my ear lobe. His kisses causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head as he kissed my lips again, I ran my hands through his hair as he let his hand run up my shirt. His hands were so rough against my skin and it made me shudder. Troy lifted my shirt up and over my body as he eased my sports bra off as well.

"God, you are beautiful," he whispered, his lips kissing each of my breasts, his lips wrapping around my nipple. I cried out as I gripped my nails into him as he was doing everything to work me up and really I just wanted him inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. "Fuck, Troy," I whispered, he kissed my belly button and worked up until he had kissed an entire line all the way up my jaw.

He kissed my lips as he hovered over top of me. His breathing was labored and his hot breath as against my face, I looked into his blue eyes as I pulled him into a deeper kiss. His tongue was warm and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I think I can handle two weeks of this," he whispered into my hair, I whined, "I can't handle it much longer unless you are inside of me."

Troy smirked into my hair, "Gabriella, you need to learn patience my dear,"

"Oh so you want me to give you a hand job or a blow job and then be like, nope,"

Troy laughed into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, "You still have pants on," He whispered, "Then take them off!" I groaned, he grinned as he stuck his hand in-between my underwear and skin. I felt my breath suck in as Troy slipped them off my legs panties and all. He began to kiss down there as I completely began to lose myself.

"This isn't fair,"

"Your turn is next,"

"Thank the Jesus," I moaned; Troy kissed me as I ran my hands through his hair. I could never leave this room and I'm pretty sure I would be happy.

* * *

I laughed as I rested my head on Troy's chest; I ran my fingers over his chest as he smiled, "You easily seem to always blow my mind when we have sex,"

"I really can't be full of surprises, we have been having sex for a long time," Troy laughed, "But you…" he paused, "Do you remember when we had sex for the first time?"

"How could I forget? That was my first…"

"Well yea but I mean, God, you surprised me that night. I know we joked about it but I didn't think it was going to actually happen. I went to change and I honestly expected you to be past out…not in my jersey," I smiled as I rubbed his chest with my pointer finger in a slow circle. "That was such a great night,"

"Your 18th birthday," I reminded him, "Can you believe that was seven years ago?" Troy asked me, "Not really," my voice was sleepy and tired as I hadn't fallen back asleep yet and I was due for my nap at any moment. "Are you falling asleep on me?" his voice asked, "No," I said as I yawned, I tried to keep my eyes open but they only fell shut with another yawn.

Troy chuckled as he kissed me forehead, "I promised you a small nap,"

"Thank you," I whispered, Troy kissed the top of my head as he stroked my shoulder, as I didn't fight the sleep that dragged me under.

* * *

October 8th, 2018

I sat on the beach as Troy was retrieving our drinks, yesterday we had slept for an hour of so because we took a walk around getting our surroundings, ate lunch, laid out for a while, dinner, and we both crashed early.

"Here you go," he said as he sat down, I smiled as I looked over, his tan complexion from baseball season made him look even more attractive than he should. He shoulders were toned and dark, his stomach ripped and beautiful. His Ray bans sat on his eyes as his hair was covered by a random baseball hat, "Thanks," I told him with a smile, "You're more than welcome," he said, he leaned over as he kissed me. His lips touching mine and then pulling back but not far, amusement was etched into every feature on his face.

"What?" I asked him, "You are just beautiful, that's what," he replied, I felt a blush work around my cheeks as he laughed scrunching his nose up in every adorable way. The way this man made me felt even after eight years of learning every habit, facial expression, and things to love.

"I was thinking you looked pretty good yourself, taking care of yourself?" I teased, Troy laughed as he rolled on top of me, his beer edged into the sand. "Something like that," he kissed me again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You are blocking the sun." I whispered into his ear. "My back needs a nice even tan," he said with a smirk, "You do have an awful baseball tan," he laughed, "We try to go shirtless as much as possible,"

I snorted, "I know, I have seen all of you shirtless more than once."

"Ladies don't like the baseball tan," I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him tighter, "I like it,"

He arched an eyebrow with a grin, "Do you?"

"Mhm," I whispered as I brought him in for another kiss, "You are the woman of my dreams," he said with a kiss, I breathed in his scent of sunscreen and beer. The combination made me squirm with delight as he kissed me again before rolling over onto the sand. "We have the fly over later,"

"Oh yea, I'm excited. Did you know I have never rode in a helicopter before?"

"I did know this, you expressed that too me when I told you about it," I laughed and I nodded, I took a drink of the beer Troy chose for me. "This is good,"

"Is it?" Troy asked, "I asked for whatever was the two most popular, mine is pretty good,"

"Let me taste," I said, Troy and I switched beers, as we both agreed were very good. I rested back as I closed my eyes, the sunshine so warm against my skin and the sand making me fall even more in love with every passing minute. "Truth?" Troy asked, I smiled, "We haven't played that in years,"

"Wrong, we played on the plane several times last year and some this year,"

"That was with the whole team though,"

"True…"

"You start," I said, Troy paused, "What was your last dream about?"

I had to think about what my last dream might have been about but I honestly couldn't come up with anything. I could never remember my dreams, "Will," I spoke softly, Troy turned towards me, "When was this,"

I took a drink of my beer, "That's two questions, it's my turn."

Troy's eyes were concerned as I rubbed his hand with my thumb, "How is your arm?"

Troy sighed, "It's sore, tired," he said, I nodded as he then took a breath, "When?"

I shrugged, "More than a year probably, I probably told you. I haven't dreamt in a while…not that I can remember anyways."

"Oh…" he went quiet, "You had that dream about him in August," he said, "Oh yea, I guess it hasn't been that long."

"Your turn,"

"What are you most excited for in the next couple of months?"

Troy grinned as he rolled onto his side, his elbow supporting him. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you, taking you out on dates, wrapping you up in my arms, being with you all the time," I smiled as I ran my hands through his hair. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to being with you mostly, spending time with my girls, reading, I am so behind on books." I whined, Troy laughed as he kissed my shoulder. "I miss my bookworm."

"I miss her!" I exclaimed with a throw of my hands, Troy laughed as I kicked up sand causing it to blow in the air. Troy sighed, as it was my turn to ask another question, "What's the best thing about life right now?" I asked him, my eyes turned to look at him as he looked at the sky, my eyes followed as I looked at the white clouds. The blue sky perfect in every single way, the sun was high up there as it glowed, the wind was effortless as the waves crashed on the beach.

He took a drink of his beer; a bird flew overhead of us as he sat up. "The best thing about life right now?" he asked me, I nodded my head as I sat up too. "Being right here, married to you, knowing that I have the best job in the world. Knowing that I am living my dream and have the best person living it with me." He turned to look at me as I crawled over to sit in-between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my temple, "That's the best thing about life. Even if I didn't have my dream job…I would have you still and that's all I honestly need in life."

My cheeks blushed but I hoped that the sun had made them darker. "What about you?" he asked, "Are you going to keep stealing all of my questions?"

"I believe that is a question my dear," I laughed as I sighed, the crystal blue water glaring the sun back at me. "Being with you," I said as I leaned into his chest, "That's the best thing ever."

We both stayed quiet as we finished our beers, this was going to be a good day.

* * *

_October 11__th__, 2018_

I gripped Troy's waist as we were flying around on the jet skis, I laughed as he turned us quickly, I gripped tighter and he laughed. "I'm trying to throw you off!" he ordered, "No!" I screamed in his ear, I buried my face into his back as he laughed again. His vibrations causing me to move up and down, "There is no way in hell that you throwing me off." I declared.

"Oh are you making this a game?" he asked me, "No!" I shouted back, he laughed as he shook his head, "I would never do such a thing," he teased, he took off fast again as he spun us around, having way to much fun causing me to shriek every time he made a quick turn.

Once he slowed the Jet Ski to a stop, he paused and he turned toward me, "Brie, your heart is racing."

"You scared the living shit out of me!" he chuckled and slipped off the Jet Ski into the ocean. I looked around as he couldn't drown or get eaten by a shark. I don't think his contract would like that. He looked up at me as he was floating in his life jacket.

"Come!" he beckoned, "No!"

"Brie, please," he said with a pout, "Maybe, I took you all the way out here so I could slip off those bikini bottoms and,"

"Troy!" I barked, he laughed, "Would you relax?" he asked me, "This is making me very nervous," he swam over to the jet ski as he grabbed my foot, "Don't make me pull you in," he said with a warning glance that made it very serious that he was going to pull me in if I liked it or not.

"1…"

I shook my head as I tried to pull my foot away from him, "2…"

"Fine!" I shouted, he smirked as he dropped my foot, I snatched it up and Troy shook his head, "No, no," he said with a shake of his head, "Troy," I whined, "Brie," he mimicked, "If you pull me in I wont have sex with you tonight."

His eyes hardened as he tried to wonder if I was telling the truth or not. "Bull," he remarked, "You have been dying to get into the bedroom,"

"What if I am dying right now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Nope," he said crossing his arms, "Whatever," I said with a shake of my head, "If you got back on his jet ski and I started making out with you right now, you would have my pants pulled down in a matter of minutes," I declared, Troy dropped his chin and gave me an are you serious look?

Troy smirked, "Fine, I declare a challenge later,"

"What's that?" I asked, "We make out, clothed, no wait, swimsuits, and the first to even think about any sexual thing besides making out they lose."

"What do I get if I win?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes, "Like you are even going to win,"

"No, no, put the bet into place. If you win," I paused to think about it, "You can plan the entire day of our last day here," I said as it was the only day that was still open, he smirked, "Alright and if you win, which you won't, you get to plan the whole day."

I stuck my hand out as he stuck his out, "Deal," we shook and then he pulled me in, I screamed as he laughed wrapping his arms around me. "God, you fell for it," he said with a smirk, I shoved his shoulder, "You are such an ass," Troy smirked as he kissed my temple.

"Any other rules?" Troy asked, "Touching is allowed," I said with a smirk as he was weaker with touching than I was, "No penis touching," he said with a look, I smirked, "Why not?"

"That is not fair,"

"What?"

"Penis touching!"

I laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Fine, no boob touching," he narrowed his eyes, "This is a dirty game,"

"Somebody is going to have to refrain from old ways,"

Troy smiled, "It will be easy,"

"Mhm," I whispered as I kissed him, he smiled as he leaned my forehead to his, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

_October 13__th__, 2018_

The bet had been taken seriously…by both of us.

A week into our honeymoon and two days post bet we were becoming creative. Neither of us was going to break but we were doing everything to break the other. We ditched the swimsuit rule and it was all fair games, Troy glanced over at me over the breakfast we were eating.

"Today's the day, you are going to crack," Troy said with a look, his fork was pointed right at me, I snorted, "You do know we went a month without sex right?"

"Yea but we were also doing other things," Troy said with grin, "We are just making out,"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not gonna lose it,"

Troy smirked, "Whatever,"

I leaned across the table, "I have an idea for dinner," I remarked, "Do you?"

"I do,"

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise," I declared, Troy raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "Oh?"

"Yes, so," I dug around in my bag as I pulled out a golf certificate. "You are going golfing today," I said sliding it over to him, "And you are going to thoroughly enjoy it,"

"What," he looked at it, "I thought a honeymoon was about us?" he asked looking up at me, "I have seen way too much of you in the past week," I said with a smile, "I love you but I think I need some Gabi time,"

Troy smiled, "It's wonderful," he said, I went over and he scooted his chair back, I sat down in his lap as I kissed his forehead. "I love you Troy," he smiled as he looked up at me, "You're beautiful,"

"Thank you,"

"What are you going to do today?" he asked me, "I think I am going to go and find a good book, go to the Spa, I don't know, the day is mine."

Troy grabbed me around the waist as he kissed me harder as I pulled apart, "I love you, have a great day, and I'll see you around four,"

He nodded as I got up; I kissed the top of his head as I walked out of the place.

Phase 1. Complete.

* * *

Troy's POV

The ball sailed in the air as I watched it fly.

"Ayeee…look at that fly," I laughed as I looked at the other two guys I was golfing with. "Best ball I have hit all day,"

I looked at my watch as we were almost done with our round of golf today; Gabi was probably waiting for me or getting a massage. We had a couple's massage later this week but that girl lived for massages. I smiled softly as I thought of her, "So honeymoon right?" I looked up at the guy, Jack, who was also here on his honeymoon.

"Yea, we got married in September,"

"Did you wait a while?"

"Yea…I pitch for the Kansas City Royals so we kind of had to wait until the season was over to go on our honeymoon,"

"Shit, I thought he looked familiar," I laughed, "Yea, I get that a lot."

We rode in the golf cart down as I took pictures, Alex, Gabi's dad, would be beyond jealous of the view from this golf course. We talked about a lot of different topics of conversations as we came to the last hole. I was in the second place as we played, I had gotten really good at playing golf of the past four years.

"Troy, thanks for playing with us. It was a blast," Chris said as he shook my hand, "Yea, thanks for letting me join you guys."

"Good luck next season,"

"Thank you," I said as I went back to retrieve my stuff and catch a ride back to the hotel. I slipped off my golf shoes and put on my flip-flops. My blue Nike shirt was sticking to my body from sweat. My Nike black golf shorts were soaked as well, I took my hat off as I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair as well. I put my hat back on as I took a long drink of water.

Getting back to out hut as I was calling it all week, I opened the door as I dropped my shoes down as I looked around, "Brie?" I called, I looked around as I stepped through rooms and around to see if she was here but she wasn't.

Her makeup and hair products were on the counter with a note written in lipstick on the mirror.

_Get ready for the best night of your life. Meet me on the beach 6:00. Dress nice. I love you – G _

She had kissed the mirror as I smiled; I turned on the shower as I took off all of my clothes. I got in as I washed all of the sweat off my body, washed my hair as when I got out I only had an hour until I was due to meet her.

I wrapped a towel around my waist as I surveyed the area around me. I took a deep breath as I looked in the closet looking for what to wear tonight. I picked up a pair of khaki shorts with a pale blue button up shirt.

Running my fingers through my hair and I sighed, I got dressed as I made a final check in the mirror. It was so strange to see myself without a hat on because I always did but Gabi loved when I didn't have a hat on just as much as when I do. I looked down as I twisted my wedding ring around my finger, I couldn't stop the smile as I thought about the past couple of weeks being married to her.

Nothing had changed much; we still did everything we used to do. Now we were just married. We were together forever.

I looked at the clock to see it was almost time to go and I went out to see Gabi. I looked around on the beach but I didn't see her, I walked down the pathway as my eyes scanned the beach, I stopped as I leaned against the railing as it made me nervous knowing she was alone and didn't have anybody around in a strange place.

"Guess who?" her hands slipped over my eyes as I laughed, "Uhh…Jennie Finch?" she laughed, "No," she kissed the back of my neck, "Oh those lips are unforgettable," I joked, "Jennifer Lawrence,"

Her giggle was louder as I smiled, I turned around as her hands fell away from me. I felt my jaw drop slightly as she looked beautiful. Her hair was down but the top layer was pinned back. She had on a strapless pink sundress with a pair of brown sandals. "You look beautiful," I whispered, she smiled as she reached up and kissed me. "How was golf?" she asked, her hands laid on my chest as I smiled, "Great, the views were amazing."

"I bet,"

She looked over my shoulder and she smiled, "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked slipping her hand into mine, "Yes,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy and I were sharing a dinner in a dimly light room; we were smiling and having a great time together. He was relaxed and happy; everything I want was going to happen. I smiled softly as Troy took a drink of his wine, "Alright, so, you haven't told me, what did you do all day today?"

I smiled as I reached across to stroke his hand, we had just finished dinner and we were finishing our final glass of wine at the table. "Let's see…I laid out for several hours, read a great book, took a swim in the ocean and took a small nap." I thought about anything else I did but I shook my head, "That's pretty much it,"

"Sounds like a great day," Troy said with a smile, "It truly was and I am finishing it just like I want too." Troy smiled as I looked out to see the sun was getting ready to set. "Come on," I poured more wine into our glasses, left the money, as I guided Troy out to the beach. I found a spot as we were going to watch the sunset. "Yes, I have been wanting to do this all week," Troy said with a smile, I leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, we have one week down, what has been the best part of this week?" I asked him, "Hmm…I guess spending time with you all week," Troy said as he looked at the sun, "The jet skis were fun,"

"I think right now is one of my favorite moments of the weeks."

"Really?" he asked me, "Yes,"

I took a drink of the wine as I turned and I kissed his cheek. He smiled as eyes turned up, "I don't think I can ever be happier," Troy whispered into my ear, I laughed as I sat down my glass and I turned his head to kiss me. He smiled into the kiss, "Is this a plan?" he asked me, "No," I told him, he laughed as he kissed me harder. I twisted as I finally slipped across his lap.

"I missed you today," he said as I broke away from him and kissed his cheek and his jaw. "Did you?" he nodded as I kissed him again, my lips pressing hard against his. I bit on his lower lip, he moaned into the kiss as he brought his hands up to my cheeks to hold them there.

I stuck my tongue against his, I ran it across his bottom teeth and I pulled away as I sucked on his earlobe. He moaned as I ran my hand through his hair, "No, you are not going to win," he said shaking his head, "Just shut up and kiss me," he didn't argue as he laid back against the sand I lowered myself as he kissed me harder, his mouth so warm and inviting.

I pulled back to breath, my breathing fast as I leaned my forehead against his. "No," he said shaking his head; I knew I was slowly breaking him. I kissed his jaw, I kissed his neckline, and I kissed everything as I ran my hands through his hair.

I leaned up and kissed every inch of his face, my lips going everywhere but his mouth. "Fuck, Brie," I smiled as I leaned forward pressing my body closer to his, he was hard as was like a helpless little boy.

My lips found their way back to his as he moaned, he was breathless and his hands ran down my leg. "Fuck this bet," he whispered, he then rolled me onto my back, and he then stood up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed as he walked to the hut as the sun had almost set, the dark developing around us as little light was left.

Troy kicked open the door as it slammed behind us, I laughed again as he set me down barely into the hut and pushed me back up against the wall, his hands on both sides of my head as he kissed me roughly. His hands wrapped around as he unzipped my dress, it slid off my breasts and around my knees. I stepped out of it as Troy picked me up and guided me towards the bedroom; I wrapped my legs around his waist, as our kissing didn't break.

His slipped his hand to flick off my bra, our kisses hungry and needy. He laid me on the bed as he kicked off his shorts and his shirt. His lips crashed to mine as I laughed, "So much for you winning," I whispered, he grunted, "Shut up and have sex with me,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around Troy's waist, "My plan worked," Troy rolled his eyes as he rested his forehead to mine. "I was weak," he said, I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Were you?" he nodded his head as I smiled; his blue eyes were sparkling as I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night.

"You are a mastermind really," Troy said, "Coming at me like that, a few too many glasses of wine…I might have to call that cheating." I shot him a look as he laughed, "You are such a sore loser,"

"Am not," he said, "Are too,"

He chuckled as he kissed the top of my head, "Whatever you say Brie,"

"I already have our final day picked out,"

"Oh really?" he asked, "Yea," I rolled onto my stomach as I faced him, "I want to make love in the morning, have breakfast in bed, lay on the beach for a little while, then I want you to pick an activity before we go to dinner and then come back to pack everything up and head for the airport,"

Troy smiled, "I think I really like that day,"

"I think I really like it too," I agreed, I kissed him softly as he sighed, "One more week,"

"One more week of no parents, siblings, friends, baseball, work, one more." I said as I rested my head on his chest. His heart pounding in my ears as I felt my skin become warm from the sound. "I love you so much Troy, I don't think I ever tell you enough but I do. I love you a lot."

"I love you a lot too," his hands ran through my hair, as this was my fairy tail honeymoon. I couldn't ask for it any other way. It was Troy and I. It was the definition of perfection. It was everything I ever wanted.

* * *

**Hope you liked their honeymoon! Sorry it was not my greatest chapter…sigh. I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review! **


	6. The Spot

Chapter 6 – The Spot

_October 19__th__, 2018_

I had no idea what time it was. I had no idea what day it even was. A pounding headache sat in my head as I rubbed my forehead; Troy reached over and rubbed my back gently as we had landed back in New Mexico after four different flights. We flied through the night, crossing borders and days and so much others that I was confused on what day it even was.

I rolled my head forward as I looked at Troy, we were still waiting to get off the plane as the sun was out but I felt like it was twenty hours different. He gave me a soft smile, "You aren't going to enforce that stupid rule again are you?"

"Sorry," he said with a soft smile, "I'll grant you a nap though,"

I turned my head away from him as he laughed, "I'm exhausted too. I know, I know," he kissed the back of my head. I unbuckled my seat belt as they were letting us off. Troy and I stood up, as my legs were shaky. From our short flight from California to New Mexico I felt like somebody had shot me.

I was certainly in post honeymoon depression.

Troy and I had the time of our lives. We had amazing sex, lay around on the beaches, had several massages, fabulous dinners, and so much more. It was the best thing in the entire world. I couldn't wait to go back some day and explore more. We had done snorkeling, kayaking, went out on a sailboat, had romantic times. It was the best few days in the world.

Troy's hand settled on the small of my back as I looked around for an accurate clock. I didn't even know where my cell phone was, Troy and I had put them somewhere when we landed in Bora Bora to keep us from looking at them and using them. We wanted quality time together and we got it.

"Do you know where our phones are?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, my fingers reaching up from underneath my glasses. "Yes, they are in my backpack. Do you want yours?"

"No, I was just wondering what time it is." Troy chuckled as he looked at his watch which he must had set back earlier. "It's around nine thirty in the morning,"

"Oh,"

"My parents are picking us up,"

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, we went to claim our luggage and then we walked out of the area as Troy was meeting his parents at a certain point. Troy glanced up as I looked over where he was looking as he grinned. Lucille laughed as she came running over. Jack was close behind as Troy dropped my hand as he wrapped his mom up in a hug.

"Hi momma,"

"Oh Troy, I have missed you so much,"

Jack came over and he hugged me, "How was the trip back?"

"Hell," I muttered, he laughed, "How was the trip over all?"

"Heaven," Jack laughed louder as he kissed my cheek as Troy and I switched. "You are glowing!" she said with a big grin, "It's that Bora Bora sun!" I exclaimed, "It does things to you,"

"I bet it does," Lucille said, "Jack will never take me,"

"Hey now,"

Troy smiled, "I think Gabi is going to fall over if we stand here much longer," Troy teased; I forced a smile as he shook his head laughing. "It's been a really long night or day or whatever I just lived through."

"Rest and food!"

"Oh food," I exclaimed, "The planes had terrible food,"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Come on Brie, you have to wake up," Troy's hand rubbed my back shoulder as I shook my head as I pressed my face further into the pillow of Troy's high school bed. It had been a very long time since I had actually laid down in his bed. When we normally came we stayed in a hotel…wanting to have as much sex as we wanted without disturbing the household.

This time, if Troy tried to touch me I might scream. Not I wasn't enjoying it but I was simply so exhausted I never wanted to do that again...for at least a week.

"No," I grumbled into the pillow, Troy laughed quietly as he pulled his arms around my waist, "No," I said louder, "Brie, you'll never sleep tonight."

"I want to sleep now," I argued, Troy picked me up off the bed as he sat my feet on the ground, I whined as he let go of me but I was unsteady on my feet and I almost fell, he laughed as his arms wrapped around my waist, I buried my face into his chest as he ran his hands over my back. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, I looked up at him as he ran his fingers through my hair. "How about you go take a shower, wake up a little bit, and then Emily will be home and ready to talk to you for hours on end."

I sighed as I laid my head on his chest again, his hands rubbing my back as I tried not to fall back asleep standing up. "C'mon Brie," he said quietly, "Fine," I grumbled, he kissed the top of my head, "I may or may not have a surprise for you tomorrow night but you have to stay awake for me."

"What surprise?" I asked him, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. It's called tough love." He responded I shook my head as he squeezed my shoulders. He guided me to his bathroom and he turned the shower on and had already handed me a towel.

"Don't take too long," he remarked, "I'll take as long as I want,"

He smiled and shook his head, "I'm glad I married you because I am pretty sure no other guy could handle this," he said waving his hand around, "Are you saying I'm high maintenance?"

"Little bit," Troy said with a grin, I rolled my eyes as he kissed my forehead, "But you are my high maintenance beautiful wife and I wouldn't trade you for the world." I smiled, as I couldn't deny the charm he had. He kissed the top of my head as he left the bathroom. I walked around the bathroom as I shed my clothes and stood under the warm shower. The water hitting my skin and my eyes shut as I let the warm water pour over me.

After a bit, I washed and conditioned my hair, scrubbing my body, and then I rinsed my hair once more before turning off the water. I opened the door to the bathroom as I let the steam wash out. I changed into a pair of cropped yoga pants with a long sleeve t-shirt. I rolled the sleeves up as I yawned, my fingers were my brush as I didn't want to drag my brush through my hair. I tapped my foot as I then threw my hair up into a wet braid.

Going downstairs I heard Emily's voice, I went down a couple more stairs as Troy was leaning against the counter talking with her. He laughed and she smiled saying something else. "Gabi!" she screeched as she caught my eye. I smiled as she came running over and grabbed me in a big hug. "I have missed you so so much!" I laughed as I hugged her tightly, "I have missed you, how is senior year going?" I asked her, she shrugged, "It's easy. I mean, I'm taking two college classes but they are pretty easy," her eyes sparkled as she reached for her cell phone; Troy was talking to his dad who was doing something in the kitchen.

"Look," she whispered, I looked down at her phone, as it was she and a guy looking back at me. I smiled as I looked at her; I gave her small thumbs up, as he was cute. Her had blonde hair with green eyes it appeared, his face structured nicely and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her smile huge as she grinned, she held up one finger and mouthed month as I smiled. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," we said together, Emily laughed as she ran her hand through her hair, "Clearly something," Troy said as he eyed me carefully, Troy looked at Emily's phone and then he rose an eyebrow, "Oh, I know what they are talking about," Jack said with a smirk.

"Dad," Emily said shooting him a look, Troy looked between all three of us, "Who is he?" Troy asked narrowing his eyes to Emily. She sighed as she slid her phone across the counter. "Joe Hampton," she responded, Troy looked at him, "What sports does he play?"

"Golf and the baseball team," Troy rose an eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh. "Interesting," Troy, sighed, "Can I at least meet him while I'm here,"

"I don't know, are you going to pull a gun on him?"

Jack laughed, as I pressed my lips together, "No I didn't pull a gun on that one kid, I threated to guy buy a gun," Troy corrected, "Either way, you scared the living shit out of him."

"Fine, then I won't threaten this poor kid, plus, he looks to be around my size,"

"You are more built and taller than him but he looks like you from high school,"

"I looked great in high school," he looked towards me, "Right Gabi?"

"No comment,"

He turned his head quickly, "What?" I felt a smile rise of my lips, "I have no comment on your looks in high school,"

"Do to," Troy argued, I laughed as I shook my head, "You don't want to know my opinion."

Troy moved towards me as I laughed moving away, his hand grasped my waist but I slid through and ran across the living room. Troy laughed as I ran around the dining room as he chased after me, "Gabi,"

"Troy," I mocked back, I laughed as he was on my heels and when I headed towards the stairs he grabbed my ankle, I laughed as he slid onto my stomach and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I laughed harder as he began to tickle me. I kicked my legs as he set me down on the couch tickling my stomach. I laughed harder trying to twist away from him.

"Take it back," he said, I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going to stop breathing. "Troy, how can she take it back, she is barely breathing," Jack's voice was highly entertained as Troy drew his fingers back as I tried to regain my breathing pattern. "True, but she won't,"

"You had an interesting look in high school," I joked, he narrowed his eyes as I laughed, "You are so gullible." Troy smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me softly. "Maybe it was just an excuse to tickle you,"

"You are so mean to me," Emily laughed as I pushed him off of me, "You two are so strange," his dad, said with a shake of his head. I smiled as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Troy!" Luke's voice entered the house as he came racing in, his jacket halfway off, his sneakers untied, his backpack falling open. Troy laughed, as I couldn't contain my giggle. He dropped his bag and then latched himself around Troy's legs.

"Hey bud,"

"I have missed you so much!" he mumbled into Troy's legs, Troy laughed, "Did you now?"

"Yes! Can we go play catch? Or can we go to Swings? Please!"

Troy chuckled as he squatted to be face to face with Luke. Troy and his 6'4 figure and Luke who barely went to mid thigh, "Do you have homework or anything that needs to be done?"

"I have all weekend Troy!"

"But if you get it done now then we can hang out all week before you go back to school and I have to leave, we don't have to worry about homework."

Luke's face fell, "You are leaving again,"

Troy's face was pained as he missed his family a lot and I knew he had bad days because he missed them and was missing out on their life at home. He wanted to be there for them all the time but he just couldn't.

"Yea, I'm sorry buddy,"

"I want you to stay,"

"I wish I could stay but I have baseball stuff I have to do in Kansas City, Gabi works in Kansas City,"

"Gabi can work here!"

"Plus, Gabi's family is in Kansas City." Troy said I felt my heart twist, as it wasn't fair. Troy should get to be with his family more than he was with them. "I want to see you more,"

"I know, I want to see you more too, so how about, we go and do your homework together, see if I understand any 4th grade math and if we can't we can request our college graduate Gabi over there to help, what do you say?"

"Okay…"

"And after that we can go to Swings and grab some pizza with Gabi, sound cool?"

"Yes!"

"Lets go," he motioned as he lead him across the house. "Man, I keep forgetting how tough it is on him to be away from Troy,"

I looked at Jack as he was stabbing me in the heart here because I saw it; I saw how much Luke was hurting.

"I'm sorry, I,"

"Do not be sorry Gabi, Troy should live in Kansas City if you were or were not with him. He plays baseball there and I know he has 6 months of off-season but he isn't one to pack and re pack. You also shouldn't have to move four times a year. We haven't officially told Luke yet or Emily for that matter but we are looking at a house in Kansas City. It's the easiest solution for Luke to be around Troy all the time like he wants to be and for us to attend all of his games without being completely broke. It's just hard leaving here because Y'know, this is where all of our kids grew up,"

My stomach ached, as I didn't have that. I didn't have that one home where I grew up in. I had many. "I never had that and I wish I did." I told Jack, "To have one home instead of ten."

"So many memories,"

I nodded my head, as I understood what he was saying. "But it will probably happen this summer after Emily graduates and she is on to a new world."

"Where is she looking to go to college?"

"She has a few D2 schools looking at her for volleyball," Jack said, Lucille walked into the house talking on to her phone as I smiled and she grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, she is pretty excited but I think she wants to go to California. She was looking at a couple of schools in Kansas City and I can only imagine why."

"They all love him,"

"They do and I'm glad he still talks to them, who knew what could of happened if Fame went to his head?"

"It could have been bad," I heard Troy's laugh as he then called my name, "Can he really not do 4th grade homework?" I asked Jack, "Who knows," I laughed as I walked up to Luke's room. They were sitting at a table and Troy looked up with a big grin, he was happy. He loved being with his family just as much as I loved being with mine. "Did you forget how to add?" I asked, Troy rolled his eyes, "No,"

"Then what?"

"Grammar," Troy said with a wince, I laughed as Troy scooted his chair back and I sat down on his lap. "So what are we doing?" I asked him, "There, their, and they're." I turned as I looked at Troy, "Really? How many times have I corrected you over the last eight years on this?"

"A lot," he said, "And I am still confused," I sighed as I faced Luke, "Your brother is completely helpless in this situation but this is very easy," I explained, I grabbed a paper and pencil as I wrote each of them out.

"There, two E's is on when you are talking about where it is. It is over there, look at that over there, There it is, you see?" he nodded his head as I then moved to the next one. "Their, with an ir is when you are possessing something. Their is my house, their stuff is lost, their friends are sick. When you are more or less talking about people."

"Oh…"

"And the last one is the easiest. They're is two different words, do you know which two words?" I asked him, he closed his eyes to think about it and then he smiled, "They are!"

"Good!" I announced, "They are, so when you say they're you are saying, they're going to the movies, they're going out to eat, two people, they're. It's pretty easy but very tricky at the same time."

"Uh huh," he said, Troy laughed as his fingers were rubbing circles on my back. "How about you try now," I said as he looked at his homework. He began to fill in the spaces and I would correct or help him every few. Once I knew he got every single one right I gave him a high five. "Good job Luke,"

"Thank you Gabi!" he got up and latched his arms around my body. "Troy! Can we go now?"

"Yes, go make sure you have everything and then we will go." He took off and Troy smiled, "You are so great with kids," he said, I turned as I faced him, "I was basically a teacher,"

"I learned,"

"If you can't learn after 8 years of me telling you over and over again then you are doomed," Troy smiled as I kissed his forehead. "Do you want to go to Swings?"

"Lance and Gary will be there right?"

"Of course,"

"I'm in,"

* * *

"Look what the cat drug in!"

"Lance!"

Troy laughed as he walked over and shook hands with Gary, he gave me a hug as Lance came out of the offices. "What," he paused as he grinned, "Troy Bolton,"

"Lance!" they hugged as I hugged him too, "How is off season going?" Gary asked folding his arms, "Fabulous," Troy mentioned, "I go back to our off season diet in November, throwing again in December."

"Man, we would let you use here and our catchers if you lived here." I looked away as this topic was becoming a strong one today. "Dude, you should come to Kansas City,"

"No way, it snows," Lance says, Troy laughed as Luke pulled on his arm, "Go grab a card off Lance's desk," he nodded as he walked off, "How is the team looking this year?"

"Good, want to come to a practice Tuesday?"

"Yes, you guys have tournaments left?"

"One," Gary said, "I got it!" Troy backed away, "I promised him some baseball, and I'll talk to you guys in a bit,"

"How are you Gabi? We heard you on the air that weekend in Boston!" I blushed, "It was thrilling,"

"I bet, congrats,"

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "How is being married to that buffoon," I laughed as I watched him enter the cage with Luke. He started the machine and Troy helped him with his stance and everything. I smiled, "It's fantastic. We are having fun. It's been a fast month together already but we are having a blast."

"I bet you guys are, when do you go back to work?"

"December,"

"Oh fun,"

"It is I kind of enjoy those months because it is different. You guys going to come to Opening Day again?"

"Maybe,"

"Troy loves it when you guys go to games."

"I know he does, he still sends me footages and asks what he can do better with everything and God, I have never seen anything so perfect but he tells me what he changes and God, it makes it look even more perfect."

I smiled as I rested my arms on the back of the wall, "Is that Gabi?" I turned my head as I saw Brett and Casey walk in. I laughed as I looked at them, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked me as he came to pull me into a hug.

"Visiting Troy's family,"

"Didn't you guys just get back from your honeymoon?"

"Yea, we did. This morning actually, the pain in the ass over there won't let me sleep like I want too. I am so tired."

"That's a hell of a time change,"

"It is," I agreed with a sigh, "It is."

They all went to stalk the cage Troy was in as I leaned against the railing trying not to lay my head down. I yawned deeply as I pulled my sweatshirt around me. Sudden flashbacks from high school came flying back as I would sit here for hours watching him work. I would sit here watching him throw ball after ball, I would sit here and watch him because we had to make the best of both worlds.

I smiled thinking back to those days, "Hey!" I looked up as Troy was pointing a finger at me, "Do not fall asleep!"

I whined, "Troy,"

"No," he picked up a bat and held it out to me, "Come here,"

"No,"

"Gabs come here!"

"Yea, come on Gabs!" I laughed as I looked at Luke, I stood up and I walked over to the cages, Troy picked up a helmet and he pushed it onto my head, "Troy,"

"No, Luke is batting," he said with a laugh, "Here," he shoved the bat into my hand; he then guided me to the other side as he placed his hands on both sides of me. "Swing away,"

"You did this in high school, I know how to swing a bat Troy,"

"Oh I know," he said with a smirk, "You can swing a bat about as well as I can. I just love touching your hips," I laughed pushing him backwards; he chuckled as he came back over and kissed me softly. "Troy!"

"Coming Luke,"

"When I was standing by the wall all I could think of was high school and the amount of time I spent in here watching you work."

"It was a lot."

"You have no idea," Troy smiled, "I just like that you saw me like that, you saw how hard I worked."

"I did," I kissed him again as he smiled wrapping his arms around me, "You look like you are about to fall over," Troy said into my ear, "I am so tired,"

"I guess that we can call it an early night tonight,"

"Please,"

He smiled and nodded as he kissed the top of my head, "I'm going to go hit a few more rounds with Luke and then we can go grab dinner with my family before watching a movie and crashing."

"Yes, yes, yes, I have never heard anything sexier come out of your mouth," Troy laughed, "Troy!" Luke's voice impatient, "I'm coming," Troy said again kissing me, he then backed up as I sighed, I ended up hitting a round of balls and then I set my bat down as I sat on the bench.

Troy and Luke were having a blast together as I rubbed my eyes. I tucked my knees up underneath of me as I looked out across; Troy had his picture hanging on the wall, past players who had made it either to college or the pro level. Troy, obviously, was the top row first one as so far he was the only one to make it pro so far. Troy smiled as Luke said something. I smiled watching them, as he was so happy.

"One last round bud," Troy turned towards me, "Can you text my Dad and tell him we are finishing up?"

"Yes,"

"Thank You love," I nodded as I sent a text to Lucille as I looked through my missed texts and everything. A sudden longing for Mallory and Ellie struck through me. I dialed Mallory's number first as it rang twice and I was greeted with a scream. "GABI!" I laughed as I rested my chin on my knees, "I miss you so freaking much, how are you? How was the honeymoon? Was it fabulous? Did you guys have a lot of great sex?"

I laughed as she kept going, "I miss you too, I am fabulous, the honeymoon was the best damn vacation ever, it was beyond fabulous, and we had a lot, a lot of fantastic sex." Mallory laughed, "This is why I love you! You can remember all of my questions and run them off with answers. God! You are amazing, it has been so boring without you guys here. We have our weekly beer nights, Cody and Becca backed out a couple of times but Becca I guess is having some rough times with the pregnancy."

"I see,"

"You sound tired,"

"I am, we flew in this morning and Troy let me take like a two hour nap."

"Fuck to that," Mallory said, I laughed, "Oh Mal, I miss you."

"When do you come home?"

"Thursday,"

"Hurry, please,"

"I know, I know, I miss you too."

I looked up as Luke and Troy were exiting the cages. Troy let him climb onto his back as he was giving him a piggyback ride towards me. "Pass on my love to everybody,"

"Will do, they will all want to call you,"

"I'll call them tomorrow," I announced, "I just wanted to let all of you know we were back in the states and living."

"You should text them,"

"We are going to dinner and then I am sleeping." I announced, "That is very important."

"It is, get some sleep! You sound tired,"

"I love you Gabs,"

"I love you Mal,"

I hung up as Troy stood in front of me, "You ready?" I smiled, "Yes,"

* * *

_October 20__th__, 2018_

Troy grinned as I moved to get ready around the room, "Don't go too fancy, jeans and t-shirt are perfect." Troy said as he slid on a pair of basketball shorts. "How about leggings?"

"Even better," he pronounced, I shrugged as I slid them on and a Royals t-shirt. Our wardrobes were 50 percent normal people clothes and 50 percent Royals clothes. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops as Troy stuffed his wallet into his pocket and he looked at me, "I am taking my Dad's truck,"

"Okay,"

Troy came to kiss the top of my head as he had planned a date for tonight, we had spent the entire day with the Bolton's and they were going to have a low-key night while Troy and I went out. Troy talked about meeting up with some of our friends from high school but he wasn't sure yet. I was going to let him decide since I got to plan the last day in Bora Bora.

I grabbed a light jacket and I walked down the stairs as I could the warm air from outside. I smiled as Luke was lying on the couch, completely wiped out after playing with Troy for hours on end. Emily and I went shopping as we discussed her boyfriend and if she should let Troy meet him. I said that if she really likes him then let Troy meet him because who knows when Troy and I will be back or she will be with us with him.

She agreed but still wasn't sure. She said something about graduation and I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't sure if either of us were going to make it to her graduation from high school. I knew that's all she wanted but it was going to be very difficult to pull off. Troy may be able to come due to him not having to pitch. There was a 1/5 shot that he wouldn't be able to make it. Hell, it could even be an off day but none of us had looked.

I smoothed my lips together as Troy was talking to his dad. He reached for the keys and they talked again as Troy laughed. He then looked over towards me as he smiled; I had already put on my grey jacket that was a quarter-zip. "You ready?"

"Yup,"

"Have fun!" Lucille called from the laundry room, "We will," I offered with a smile, Troy came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. His lips pressing into the top of my head, "Where is Em?"

"Out," Lucille responded as she folded her towel, "With her boyfriend? Does he have a name?"

"Jake," I said looking at him, "And let her be happy,"

Troy cringed, "Fine,"

"She also went out with friends so," Jack, said, "Yea, I will see you guys later,"

"See you,"

Troy and I walked out of the front door, his hand slipped through mine as he escorted me to his dad's white truck. "I think it is about time to get myself a new truck," Troy said with a sigh, "I have been telling you this for years,"

Troy laughed, "I know, I just don't want to part ways with my old one,"

"You have been driving that thing for as long as we have known each other,"

"I know, I love that car and every single memory that comes with it," he said with a grin, I shoved his shoulder as he laughed, "I do. Anyways," he shut my door and ran to his side of the car as he began to drive. "Anyways, so, our list for November is house looking, car shopping, and babysitting?" Troy asked looking at me, "Yea," I said with a nod of my head, "I know it's not what you really want to talk about right now but I need to know if baby is in our off season," his eyes looked at me and I shrugged, "I don't know Troy, I'm playing it by ear right now. It wouldn't harm anything if we just waited until next year."

"I know, I know, I want you to feel comfortable and ready,"

"I just want to have a great off season with you," I said with a smile, "Me too," Troy and I drove in silence for a little bit as he rubbed my knee with his hand as I suddenly knew where we were going after a couple of turns.

I gasped as Troy laughed, "I was wondering how long it would take,"

"Oh my God! Troy," he laughed as he looked at me, highly amused by my reaction. "How long has it been?" I asked, "Last Christmas," Troy said, "We came out here to get away from my family for a little bit,"

"Wow," Troy pulled into the spot as he turned around and backed the car up to where the tailgate would face the mountains. I grinned as I pushed open the car door and I took in the fresh air around us. Troy came over and slipped his arms around my waist, "Can you believe all of the memories here?"

"God, I miss this. I wish we had a place like this in Kansas City."

"I know," Troy kissed my temple, Troy and I looked out on the view as I let out a really long sigh, and "I have dinner in the back of the truck,"

"Oh?"

"Date night, remember?"

"I remember…"

* * *

The stars were so bright as Troy sighed as I rested my head on his arm. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he kissed my temple, "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

I traced my finger over his chest, "Do you want to live down here?"

"What?" he asked me, "It's just that…" I paused, "You are so happy around your family and you are happy with me too but I just know how much you love your family and if you want to be here and live here with them,"

"Where is this coming from?" Troy asked, he shifted and leaned on one elbow as he faced me. "I just, I watched you with Luke and I know how much you miss him and hanging around him. Emily wishes you were here more and then your parents. You just have so much here,"

"Brie, Kansas City is our home."

"But if you wanted this to be our home,"

"I don't," he said cutting me off, "I honestly don't want to live here, my parents have already started looking at houses in Kansas City, I love seeing you around your family and they are in Kansas City, I spend seven months of my life in Kansas City, more than half a year, why would I move somewhere that isn't relevant,"

"Your parents," I argued, "Yea, my parents, Gabi, I love how we have it now. I love living in Kansas City with you, never having to move like some of the other guys going back and forth. I love knowing that we are going to look for a home in Kansas City and build a life there. I am going to give you what you want; I over heard the conversation you had with my dad the other day. How you were saying you have never had one home, I am going to give that too you."

"Troy,"

"No, Gabs, you gotta understand, I made a promise to myself. I stay in Kansas City or I don't go anywhere. I'm willing to talk down deals, I am willing to do so much just to keep you in one place."

"I just don't want you being miserable,"

Troy laughed as he stroked my arm, "I am in no way miserable Gabi, you are my wife, I see my parents several times a summer and holidays, are week trips on breaks, I see them. It's not like I am missing out on everything, I talked to them a lot. I am happy. I would rather you be close to your dad, I would rather you be close to your young siblings. That's important to me. My parents are going to move to Kansas City and it's going to suck because I still like it here. I still want to come see Lance and Gary. I still want to be apart of everything down here, but we can't have the best of both worlds."

I snuggled into him as he let out a heavy breath, "I always want to come back here,"

"Me too,"

Troy breathed as he traced patterns onto my skin. "I love you so much Brie," he whispered into my ear, I closed my eyes soaking in the moment, "I love you too Troy,"

* * *

_October 22__nd__, 2018_

Troy laughed as he tossed around the baseball with his friends at Swings. They were all goofing around as they were going to help with practice today. Lance and Gary had a seventeen-year-old team that they had since Troy and the boys graduated. Troy and all of the guys had worked with them several times and knew all of them.

Troy loved hanging out with the guys, they were really good but still were not nearly as good as Troy's team. I don't think anything could top that team. They do have two really good players who could get some major league looks, fourth or fifth round picks, which are still really good.

Stretching out, I shifted, as I was texting in our group text message, Alex, Melissa, Becca, Mallory, and Ellie. All of us were talking about nonsense and how we were coming home on Thursday. We were also talking about our Halloween party. It was going to be at a hotel this year, renting out a room with all of our money combined. We invited all of our friends and people.

_I think I have the perfect costume for Troy and I._

The responses came flying in about what? Tell us! Please! All of them begging for me to tell them but I responded that they need to wait nine days before they really get to know. I had yet to run it by Troy and I was kicking myself for not thinking of this way sooner. I grinned and as Troy laughed making me look up, his cheeks red and he shoved Brett away along with Marcus.

I took a long walk outside as I wrapped my arms around my body; the sun was high in the sky as it was shining down on me. The sunlight sparkled on my finger as my rings bounced the light off making a rainbow on the ground. I took a long breath as I looked a spot and I felt a smile cross my face. I remembered all of those years ago when I came here, after running off, and telling Troy how much I liked him. How much I had loved him.

The relationship something else, something that blossomed, and I now know how much I loved him now. I realized it was the best thing I have ever done. I pressed my lips tightly together and I looked at the fence that I climbed, I looked at the area where Troy asked me to prom. I looked at everything that we had made memories of as I felt his arm wrap around my stomach, "I am getting worried," Troy said into my ear, I turned and I looked at him, "Why?"

"I called your name for like two minutes and you don't jump when I touch you," I smiled, "That is because I was thinking about you,"

Troy looked back, "Uh huh, what were you thinking?" he asked, "I was thinking about," I turned, I then pointed at the spot by the baseball fields, "Where I told you I was madly in love with you after coming back from New York, I was thinking about climbing over that fence a couple of times, I was thinking about being asked to Prom over there. I was thinking about every single memory of you."

Troy smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes,"

Troy kissed me softly, his hands cupping both sides of my face, "I love every single one of those memories,"

"Me too, even though, I wasn't sure about the one where I told you I loved you because I was scared as hell and you did not react like I thought you would."

He chuckled, "You confused the hell out of me, I think I made up for it though,"

"You did, my baseball collection is becoming nice and large." Troy laughed as he kissed my temple, "My parents wanted to go out tonight which puts us on Luke patrol." I laughed as I gripped his hand, "Good,"

Troy paused as he looked out at the field and he laughed, "What?" I asked him, "Here is something I have never told you,"

"What?"

Troy pointed to the field, "That day you came and worked out with us I thought you were the most gorgeous, sexiest, person in the world. I looked at you and I thought hot damn, how the hell am I going to get her to be in my life? I was this crazy, obsessed, baseball player and you waltzed in and hell, I found my match." He smirked towards me, "I found a crazy, obsessed, baseball fan."

I laughed tossing my head back as he shook his head, "I would literally do anything to keep that smile on your face." Troy said, "Keep making me laugh,"

"It's my life mission,"

I kissed him and held him close to me, "I have our Halloween costumes picked out," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Uh huh, I'm pretty sure you'll love it,"

He lifted me up as I laughed, "What if I hate it like the one last year?"

"Last year was your year to come up with them!" I argued, he laughed, "Yea, I know, that's why I blame them on you." I shoved his shoulder as he grabbed my hand; he spun me around as he stopped, "What?" I asked the need in his eyes was big as I tried not to laugh. "Do you want to know something?"

"Yes,"

"I think you are the most beautiful person on this earth," he whispered into my ear, I blushed as he smiled; he bit on his lower lip, which he knew, drove me crazy. "Uh huh, what do you want?" I asked him with a laugh, "I can't compliment you?"

"Uh huh, you bite your lip and compliment me, something is up," Troy laughed as he brought me closer to him, his arm slipping around me waist as he kissed my forehead, "I know you want to get out of here but they want me to stay for the practice."

I frowned, "Uh huh,"

"But I don't have to stay,"

"You want too though,"

"We maybe but that's not the point, my beautiful wife comes first and if you have plans then we will do those." I smiled as I rested my hands on his chest, "You are literally the sweetest person alive,"

He smiled as I kissed him, "I'm taking the car and I am going to go hang out at your house for a little bit. Check my email and stuff like that. Then we can watch your siblings and cuddle on the couch and watch movies tonight."

He grinned as he laced our hands together, "I think that sounds like a very fair compromise."

"I'll come get you at the end of practice,"

"Six thirty," he said pressing his lips against mine, "I'll be here at seven," Troy grinned, "My parents are leaving at seven,"

"We'll go out to eat,"

"Sounds good,"

"I love you,"

Troy puled out his keys and tossed them to me, "I love you too,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I tossed the ball to Glenn, he caught it as he smirked, "How is the married life?"

"Fantastic," I said with a smirk, Glenn had been my favorite on this team for a long time, he wasn't the best on the team but he had the biggest heart to the game which made him, in my mind, the best player. He worked the hardest and wanted to play the game. "You and Gabi were together for eight years, you were basically already married,"

"I know it feels like nothing has changed." I announced as Lance and Gary called for the end of practice. Glenn tossed me the ball as I caught it and he jogged over to the huddle. I walked over to the wall as I bent over to pick up my Gatorade. I took a drink as I checked my phone to see Gabi would be here in about thirty minutes. Enough time to catch up with Lance and Gary, the boys broke out of the huddle as some would stay for extra practice.

Lance walked towards the offices as I followed him, "Those boys work harder when you are here," I raised my eyebrows, "They look good,"

"They aren't you guys but they are good."

"You have to stop comparing them to our team, we had some unnatural talent, I mean, how many national teams begged me to come play for them?"

"A lot," Lance said looking up at me, "And I will never understand why you never went to any of them,"

"I got to the majors without them right?"

Lance nodded, "I enjoyed my time here and I will never regret that. Takes the right kids,"

"They are rare," Lance agreed, "How are you and Gabriella?" he asked me as he began to dig through papers on his desk. "Fantastic, how are you?" I asked him, "I'm great," he said looking up, he looked beyond stressed, "Are you okay Lance?"

He sat down at his desk, "I got a job offer at a D1 school," I laughed, "Lance, that's awesome,"

"How do I tell those boys and Gary that?" I frowned, "You haven't told them yet?"

"No! I don't know if I want to take the job. I love Swings, you know that, but the D1 School…"

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down in front of him in the chair, "That's a tough choice,"

"I would have to move but the opportunity is a once and a life time,"

"What school?"

"LSU," he said with a sigh, "When they looked at you they liked me, I told them I couldn't and I have said that for the past four years. They like me. They come and watch me and I have really thought about this last offer they sent me but these boys are juniors and we are having fun."

"If you like this so much then don't give it up, is Jennifer happy?" I asked about his wife as he nodded, "She loves her school,"

"Talk with her about it, then talk to Gary about it,"

"Gary will tell me to take it,"

"Everybody will tell you to take it but should you?" he looked at me, "I had to make a choice like this," I told him leaning forward, "I had to sign away my life to the game I loved and I had to think about everything. Gabi, my parents, my siblings, my friends, they all said take it but in the back of my mind I knew Gabi didn't want me too and look what happened..."

"You guys are married now, do you still hold those six months over her?"

"Of course not but it wasn't the right choice in that moment,"

"You are in the majors and married to her, I think it was the right choice."

"Signing that day was smart but I wasn't thinking about her enough. Think about every option and every person it will affect and then make you choices. I'll support you in whatever you do, I just hope you really enjoy what you are going to do."

"Have I really known you since you were 13?" I smirked, "You indeed have, you have enjoyed every minute of knowing me."

"Never met another player like you,"

"I'll be back later, Gabi and I are taking my siblings out to dinner."

"Sounds like fun," I nodded, Lance looked up at me, "What would you do?" I hesitated as I looked at Lance, "I'm not sure. I know, if I was one of those boys I would support your choice but I would miss the other half of Swings."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I'll be back before Thursday, and we can talk more then,"

"Got it, thanks Troy,"

"No problems,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I curled up towards Troy as he kissed the top of my head; Emily and Luke had gone to their rooms hours ago. Luke had gone to bed and Emily was just in her room doing whatever. Lucille and Jack we not home yet so Troy and I lay on the couch watching Transformers.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Troy, my finger tracing his skin, "Of course, I get to see my family and I'm in off season."

I rested my chin on his chest as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face, "Good, I'm glad,"

Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead; I snuggled closer to him as we continued to watch the movie. After Transformers ended, Jack and Lucille had returned home. I sat up as I ran my fingers through my hair. Lucille laughed as she walked into the door, Troy smiled as I ran my hands over his chest. Jack appeared behind Lucille as I smiled at the two, "Hi," I said with a smile, "How was the evening?" Lucille asked me, "Fabulous. We got some Mexican food and then hung out around here."

"Awesome, Luke was good," I nodded as Troy laughed, "Did he do anything?" Lucille pointed at him, I smirked, "He paid,"

Jack laughed, "There is my son," Troy shrugged, "Easiest thing to do,"

"So basically I paid too,"

"Whatever," Troy said, I laughed, "I am the one bring the money in right now," Troy rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't get paid in the off season,"

"I do," I said with a smirk, "Because you still work!" he protested, I laughed as I shook my head, "You two are something else," Troy sat up as he stretched his arms out, "Do you want to go get ice cream?" he asked me, his blue eyes tracing every inch of my face, "Mmm…please!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist; he kissed my nose, "Duh, go put some shoes on,"

Troy released me from his grip as he stood up, he said something to his dad, smiled, and then retrieved the keys Jack had just sat down moments ago. I grabbed my flip-flops and Troy slipped on his Nikes. "Hey," I said, he looked up at me, his raised an eyebrow, and "Do you have an extra sweatshirt?" Troy rolled his eyes and he nodded, I grinned as he slipped the one he was wearing off and handed it too me. I kissed him on the cheek, "You are the best,"

"Why do I even buy you sweatshirts?" he asked, I shrugged, "I don't know,"

He went upstairs to grab a new one and I took in the clean smell of Troy. So perfect, so clean, so everything I wanted.

* * *

Troy and I got ice cream and then we headed up to the spot. I tucked my legs underneath of me as I looked at the stars, I took a drink of my shake that I had ordered as Troy finished his ice cream cone. "Back to Kansas City in two days," Troy said with a long sigh, "Are you not ready to go back?"

"I'm ready," he announced, "I'm just not ready for all of the off season workouts and all of that, I just want to play ball." I smiled, "You could go play in the Mexico leagues,"

"I have to rest my arm, it would be fun though,"

"You should do that after you retire," I said with a smile, Troy laughed, "No, I think after I retire I'm going to kidnap you for a whole year and we are going to do so much stuff,"

"I'll still be working,"

"What,"

"Don't what me, I am going to work," Troy frowned, "Why are you so hard pressed on working, you don't have to work," I sighed as I connected the stars in the sky, my brain working as I have never really told Troy why I wanted to work so bad. My normal explanation was that I wanted to put my college degree and hard work to work. I didn't want to waste it.

"I have reasons," I spoke, I took another drink as Troy looked down at me, "And what is that?" he asked, his blue eyes hard, his hat twisted backwards, how I felt like I always saw him. Twenty-five years on him made him look healthy, young, and handsome. "So people don't look at me like I am a money whore," I told him, Troy squinted, "What?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I said shaking my head, "No, I don't understand. Explain." I took a deep breath, "Fine, we started dating in high school and I stuck around through a lot and if I didn't work then people would assume I stuck around for the money and I don't want people talking like that about me. Plus, I love my job. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Troy sighed, "You know people don't look at us that way,"

"No…because I work."

"When they see us together they don't think that,"

"Well yea but what about those millions of people who don't get to see us together?" Troy shrugged, "I guess they get to talk." I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you Troy," He smoothed his hand over mine and he squeezed it. "I love you too Brie,"

I looked at the sky, the mountains, and every beautiful thing about this spot. I pressed my lips together, "Do you remember when we came here for our one year and were grounded for two weeks?" Troy laughed, "Yea, your mom was pissed."

"She was but she understood, a lot happened in those final weeks,"

"No joke," Troy said with a shake of his head, "Do you ever regret that day?" I asked him, Troy was quiet for a really long time, "All the time,"

I looked at him as I waited for further explanation but I didn't get any, "Why?"

"I didn't go after you that day, I let you walk away. I should have followed you. I should have done everything that day besides focus back on baseball like I did. It's the day I truly had but put baseball before you and completely felt my life turn around because of it. That's why I vowed to never let baseball and you get mixed up. You are first. Whatever happens, you come first to me."

"I didn't want you to come after me," I told him, "I know you didn't but I wanted too. I had no idea where you went after that."

"I'm glad you came looking for me in New York though," I whispered into his ear, "Best choice I ever made,"

I smiled as I hugged him as he kissed me softly, he cupped my face with his hands and I held on to him. This spot was everything to us and even in the midnight breeze it was still our spot.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I hope you had a fabulous week and another fabulous week to come!**

**I love all of your support and I hope you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the love! & no update next week! I will be on vacation so no update! Thanks again! **

**Please Review! **


	7. Halloween

Chapter 7 – Halloween

_October 26__th__, 2018 _

"Ahh!" Mallory wrapped me in a tight hug, I laughed as I hugged her tighter. We were all meeting at our bar, Dillon's, to eat dinner and have drinks for our reunion of coming home. We had been home for a couple of days and we were just now getting around to seeing all of our friends.

I grinned as I held on to her tighter, "Hi,"

"I have missed you so much!"

I smiled as I let go, "How are you? You are so dark! You are glowing, oh my god, was is fabulous?" I laughed at every one of Mallory's questions, "Thank you, and yes it was fabulous." I told her, Ellie pushed Mallory out of the way as she hugged me, "Hi," she breathed, "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"I missed you guys too,"

"Would you assholes move so I can see her?" Alex's impatient voice entered as I laughed, I hugged her, as Melissa was close by. We had seen Becca and Cody yesterday as they stopped by the apartment. We were discussing the Halloween party for a bit and other things.

"How are you?" Melissa asked, "I'm fabulous, and you?"

"Good, I tried this new exercise program and boy holy hell it kicked my ass,"

"I want to try, next week?"

"Yes!"

We high fived as I smiled, Troy was talking to all of the guys. He was in a pair of dark washed jeans with a black long sleeve shirt. The shirt was pulled up to his elbows as he smiled towards the guys as they talked about something. My eyes traced his body as I smiled deeply, "Man, you guys are defiantly in love," I let my eyes snap away from Troy as I looked at them.

"He looks really good,"

"There is no denying that," Melissa said with a smirk, "Keep your eyes to your boyfriend," I directed, she smiled, "He is hot tonight too,"

A smile spread of my lips as I caught Troy adjust his hat he was wearing, he twisted it backwards as he laughed. I set my drink down as I walked over to him, my arms wrapping around his back as I kissed his neck. "Is that my sexy wife?" he asked, I smiled as I pressed my face into the bend in his back. "Are you having fun?" I asked him, "I have been here for twenty minutes,"

"It's a simple question," I said back, "I'm having a good time," Troy answered after a beat of silence. "Good," I kissed his cheek before I returned back to the girls. We stood around and talked for a while as I laughed as Melissa tried to take a shot but it fell on the front of her shirt. I doubled over in laughter, as she was stunned looking at her shirt.

Alex sat on the floor as she was laughing so hard, Becca leaned into the wall as she laugh, Mallory had to leave as she was crying, and Ellie shook her head as Melissa shared a look between all of us. I busted out laughing again as I looked at her shirt. "What the hell is going on over here?" Cody and Troy approached as I began to laugh harder as I tried to tell the story.

Troy had an amused look cross his face as he watched me laugh, I ended up sitting next to Alex as we both laughed harder. The alcohol was setting in as everything was already funny but not it was 10x funny. Troy shook his head laughing with amusement as Becca and Ellie told the story as we all laughed harder at her retelling of it. Melissa looked between all of us as we laughed, "Fuck all of you,"

I stood up as all of the guys had circled around; I shook my head as I wiped the tears that had fallen from my face. Melissa had disappeared to probably clean up her shirt, "God, don't you wish we were like 20 again and could just show up at a random party?" Alex asked after we had all calmed down and sat at a table. "I kind of miss partying and I'm only 24…" I mentioned, "This is what happens when you get married young and then go into the work force." Becca said, "You are never allowed into the parties."

"We are going to a party in a couple of days,"

"Yea our party…" Troy said with a laugh, Melissa returned to the table as the corners of my mouth turned upward, Ellie pressed her lips together as Melissa was a mess. Becca covered her mouth and Mallory bit down on her lip. "Do not," she glared at all of us, "Do not laugh." I snorted and then I began to laugh. "Who wants to come back to our apartment?" Troy offered, "Beer and movies?"

"Work tomorrow," Becca and Cody said, they gave a smile towards each other.

"Dido," Mallory said with a sigh, "I have the day off," Melissa spoke, Josh looked away as he was trying not to laugh at her. "Joshua," she barked, we giggled and Josh smiled as he kissed her temple. He whispered into her ear, as I knew she wanted to leave. "Well we have the day off," Zach, said as he gave Troy and Josh a high five. We smile as Collin was at school and it was a quiet evening, as everybody had to go to one more day of work before the weekend began.

Troy rubbed my knee as tomorrow night we were going over to my parent's house and then we were going to look at house tomorrow during the day. "I think we are going to bug out to save my dignity." I stifled as laugh, "I'll come see you later this weekend okay?" I said, she nodded with a smile, "I'll see you guys soon," she waved as she exited. We began to talk and the night began to drag out.

Troy's hand rested on my shoulder as he smiled as he talked to Zach. Becca and Cody had bugged out around eight thirty and the only remaining souls are Ellie, Mallory, Chase, Zach, and Alex.

I smiled as I rested my head on Troy's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I took a big breath. "Are you ready to leave?" he whispered into my ear, I nodded my head, "Okay,"

* * *

_October 27__th__, 2018_

My eyes glanced around the big house but I frowned. "What's that frown for this time?" Troy asked me as he scanned the kitchen, he was big into kitchens as he was big into cooking me meals right now.

"I don't like the windows," Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Brie, the windows are fine." I frowned deeper, "I want sunlight," I remarked, "There isn't any sunlight."

"Do you want a glass house?" he asked me, I shook my head, "This is just so dark," I commented, "I just don't like it and we need a move in ready house because we don't have time to renovate or any of that so,"

"I understand," he said with a sigh, "I just wish that you would actually find something you like in some of these houses we are looking at," Troy spoke, "Plus, I am not moving again so you better like the house we find." Troy said, I crossed my arms over my chest and I let out a long breath.

"Then I guess we should find a house I actually like then fake it," Troy frowned, "Are you in a bad mood?" I threw my hands up, "Am I always in a bad mood?" Troy came over as he wrapped his arms around me but I didn't want to be close to him. "What's wrong?" he asked me, I backed out of his touch, "I'm tired and I just started my period so," Troy came over as he wrapped my in his arms even against my protest. He kissed my forehead, "So, do you want to forget house looking today or do you want to keep going?"

I shrugged my shoulders gently as he smiled softly, "How about we go and get some lunch and then we can decide?" Troy suggested I finally just buried my face into his chest as he laughed, his lips pressed into my hair and we stood there for a little while.

"Lunch?" he asked again quietly, I nodded into his chest, "Yea, do you think we could stop by my parents house too?"

"You miss your parents huh?" I nodded as he let a slow grin creep over his face, "Should I find a house in their neighborhood?" I smiled and I shook my head no, "Not right now, I like my distance but it's been a couple of weeks."

"I understand," he wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me softly; his lips were warm as the chills ran over my back. It was cold outside and I didn't understand why I enjoyed the cold here in Kansas City so much. Maybe I love it because Troy and I have our snow day routine. When it snows, we cuddle and watch movies all day. We keep each other warm.

His hands guided me to the car as we drove for a while and then we pulled up to my parent's house. I grinned as I pushed open the door to the car as I went running up to the front of the house. I knocked excitedly as I had no clue what my parents did during the school day. My dad was walking to the door with a random bag. When looked up to see me a big grin broke over his face.

He opened the door as I launched myself on top of him. He laughed as he hugged me tight, "There is my Ella,"

"Hi Daddy," I proclaimed as I breathed in his scent, "It took you long enough to get over here,"

"We have been busy,"

He smiled as he stroked my hair and I let go, Troy was leaning in the doorway, as I smiled, "I couldn't get her to focus," Troy said, "Obviously she has had enough of me," my dad laughed as he looked at each of us, I have talked to him several times since coming back to the states but it had been the first time I had seen him. "Do you guys want some lunch?"

"Please,' I begged, "I am starving,"

"She doesn't know what she wants," Troy declared as he moved further into the house, "You are so annoying," he laughed as he moved by kissing the top of my head. "What are you two out doing?" my dad asked as I sat at the bar, Troy leaned against the counter as I sighed, "Looking at houses," I sighed, my hands running through my hair. My dad smiled as he began to pull things out of the fridge.

"Where is mom?" I asked, "Out shopping with Kendra." He said, "She is getting stuff for our dinner tomorrow night,"

"Good,"

"So where are we looking at houses at?"

"Around the whole metro area," Troy spoke, I looked up at him as his blue eyes flickered over my face, and "We don't have one area of the town in mind."

"Are you staying close to the stadium?"

"I don't like many of the areas by the stadium," my dad nodded, "Neither did I we lived in the blue valley area when we were younger." I looked at my dad as I yawned, "Are you alright?" my dad asked, Troy scanned me over as I rubbed my eyes, "Yea, I'm just really tired,"

Troy pushed off the counter as he came over and rubbed my shoulders gently, he kissed my temple. My dad began to prepare lunch as Troy sat down next to me and he ran his thumb over my leg. He stroked it back and forth as we carried a light conversation about all of our travels and everything. We talked about Cam and Lilly who were both excited to see us tomorrow night.

"Is either of them playing soon?"

"No, they signed up for basketball,"

"Man, they are keeping you on your toes."

"I know, you would have also but yea,"

"Yea," I answered, he slid sandwiches across to us as I thanked him, as did Troy. He enjoyed a meal as well and I looked at him, "Do you guys want to have dinner at our apartment tomorrow?" I asked, Troy looked at me as he took a breath; Troy never thought our apartment was big enough. "Sure, I can tell your mom. We love going to the apartment and having dinner with you guys."

"Are you sure Brie?"

"Yea," I turned in my chair, "Do you think we can look at a few more houses before we go to the store?" Troy studied my face and he nodded his head. "Yea,"

I smiled as I squeezed his hand, I smiled at him and he gave me a smile too.

* * *

"Why did you offer the apartment for dinner tomorrow?" Troy asked as we walked through a house, I knew it had been bugging him since I had let the words slip out of my mouth, "Because, we never invite my parents over,"

"Brie, we are tripping over each other half the time,"

"We do not. We have three of your friends over the other night and did just fine."

"We don't have a table,"

"Troy," I let my hand rest on his shoulder, "It will be perfectly fine. It's not like we haven't done it before." He sighed, "What's wrong?" I asked him, "Nothing, I am just tired and looking at all of these houses make me want to move in to a house and to have more parties with our friends and families."

"I know, I liked that house in Olathe," I told him with a smile, "Eh," I knew he wasn't that fond of it and I took his hand, "Troy," he looked at me, "What's up?" he gave me a weak smile as I wrapped my arms around his back, "I'm just not feeling so hot," he replied and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't feeling so hot. I reached up as I kissed him softly as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head, "Let's head back to our apartment and then we can nap or whatever."

"Sounds good,"

Troy was really quiet on the drive home and when he pulled in he went up the stairs. He wasn't feeling good and I didn't know why because he rarely shared issues out in the open. I followed him into the apartment doors. He brushed Skip off as he set his hat down on the counter; he then emptied out his pockets on the counter before he went into the bedroom.

I watched him as I pet Skip and I washed the dishes from breakfast, placed them in dishwasher. I then folded the laundry before I peeked in to see Troy was passed out in the bed, that didn't take long as he was really exhausted and I didn't know why…I sighed and I stretched out and took a look outside. I got on the computer as I looked at houses and marked a few I wanted to see.

I glanced around, as I looked at our apartment, as it wasn't that tiny. We could fit three people on the couches and our bedroom was a decent size. We had a small kitchen table and an island. We could put Lilly and Cam on the island like always and we, adults, could sit at the table and have an adult conversation. I pushed away from the desk as I went into the bedroom; he was wrapped around a pillow.

I went over to kiss his forehead as he stirred but kept his eyes shut tight. "I'm going to the store, text me if you need anything." I told him as I rubbed his bicep. He nodded his head as I backed away from the bed and grabbed my purse.

Troy rarely got sick and so it was rare for me to see him in this form. I looked at him from the doorway as he coughed, rolled his head over, and shifted to grab a blanket. I made a mental note to grab things to make him feel better. We both rarely got sick and when I did get sick Troy was always over the top with everything. He was the best. I loved getting sick because he would cuddle with me and lay with me. I would do the same but I knew it wouldn't be the same.

Grabbing my keys and jacket, I walked out to the car as I drove around until I came across Ellie's book store and spotted Melissa's car outside of it. I parked my car and walked inside the bookstore as Ellie was shelving books as Melissa was lying on the couch with a pillow wrapped in her arms. "Hey," I called out, they both turned around and Ellie smiled while Melissa looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I asked ignoring Ellie's hi. "Josh is acting strange, I don't know what it is but he won't talk to me and he took a random flight to go see his parents and I don't know," I sighed as I sat down next to her, "He won't talk to you?"

"No! I have called him five times and I get nothing," she pressed his palms to her hands as I wrapped her in a hug. "Josh loves you,"

"I know he does but what if something has changed or he has a new girlfriend?"

"Then he has serious issues,"

Ellie smiled as she went behind the counter and somebody came up, they talked books as I comforted Melissa on the floor. "We have been working out together still but something has been off and I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Mel, I would have Troy call him but Troy is down for the count. He is sick or something and I'm not sure what to do, he rarely gets sick and the past couple of times I was in college and couldn't be here so,"

"Be his wife,"

"That includes sex and I'm pretty sure he isn't up for that," I said with a slight smile, she sighed, "When Josh gets sick I make him something light and then we watch a movie together and just lay around be lazy. I get him whatever he needs and just do as he asks. He probably won't let you do too much because he is the guy and he will probably act all tough."

I smiled, "Well we have Halloween in a couple of days,"

"Josh said he was going to be back on the 30th,"

"See, you'll still go and you guys will make up,"

"We didn't fight though,"

"Maybe you'll fight on the 30th and make out as zombies on the 31st," I said with a shrug, "We are not going to be zombies," she said with a dramatic eye roll, I smiled as I shoved her gently, "What cats?" I asked, she giggled and shook her head no, "I was a cat once, in the 2nd grade." I smiled as I looked at Ellie who was swaying to an Imagine Dragons song.

"El, how are you and Chase?"

"Fantastic, he has a big case right now though so he has been pretty busy."

"I see, wedding plans?"

"Non existent, we thought we would take the Gabi route," I shot her a look as she smiled, "Just kidding, we are waiting a little bit but soon. Want to be maid of honor?" I sighed, "I wish I could El,"

"I thought I would ask," she said with a shrug, "You deserve a proper maid of honor,"

I got up off the floor as I went to lean across from her, "I was barely able to be a bride," I announced, "I think you have Alex or Mel or Mal to help you out," Ellie sighed, "Yea but I want my Gabs,"

I smiled sadly, "I honest to God wish,"

"I already told Chase one thing, it's not going to be in the months of February to October," I snorted, "That leaves you like three months,"

"I think we decided December," She said, "Not sure if we are going to be able to pull it off this year though,"

"If you got to planning you would, that's over a year,"

"Yea," she took a long breath, "It is,"

"December of 2019."

Ellie smiled as she played with her engagement ring, "I'm doing it, I am going to tell Chase after work today," I smiled, "Atta girl,"

"Would you still consider being my maid," she paused, "Excuse me, matron of honor?" she asked, "If it is in December then we will have two several months to finalize anything." I smiled, "I don't want you to be disappointed me in Ellie,"

"I won't be! Alex, Mel, and Mal can pick up your slack," I smiled, "Fine,"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," she came around wrapping her arms around me tightly as I smiled, "I see how much I am loved," Melissa said from the floor, Ellie and I laughed as I kicked her gently, Melissa grabbed my foot as I stumbled and fell on top of Melissa. She grunted as I laughed, "You are comfortable."

"Thanks…I guess," I smiled as I hugged her, "I gotta go. I have a sick husband."

They both nodded as I got up, hugged each of them goodbye, bid my love, and waved.

* * *

I flipped through a magazine as I sat on the couch, Ellie had sent me a text celebrating as they had both agreed December of 2019 was the perfect time to get married and they were going to quickly finalize a date and pick a venue.

They will most likely get married in Kansas City in a big catholic church as they were both catholic. I smiled softly just thinking about it, I flipped another page in my magazine as I heard a shuffle and a door click open. I looked up as Troy appeared in the doorway, his eyes were exhausted, his body shrunk, he looked sick.

"How are you feeling?" I asked pushing the magazine over off my lap, "Like shit," he replied, his voice was rough as he changed into a pair of basketball shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt. He went into the kitchen to grab a thing of water and coughed before he drank anything. I stood up as I leaned against the counter, "Do you need anything?" he rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the Advil out of the cabinet.

"Come lay with me," he requested, "I'm freezing,"

"Take Tylenol," I instructed, he looked down at the bottle in his hands and then switched to Tylenol instead. "Okay," it was late as Troy coughed again and shook his head. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he took a long breath and looked at me. My chest hurt looking at him, "My head is pounding, my throat feels like it has pins in it, I can't keep warm, and I can't stop coughing,"

I frowned as I went over and wrapped my arms around him, "My poor baby," chills ran over his body as I wrapped him closer, "You are so warm and I am so cold,"

"Put some sweat pants on,"

We walked back into the room as Troy lay down and I crawled up next to him. "I think I'll just let you keep me warm." I smiled as he wrapped me in his arms as he pressed his face into my neck. I smiled softly as I listened to him struggle to breath. He began to cough as I rubbed his back as he winced lying back down, "You were alright this morning?"

"I had a headache this morning along with my sore throat."

"I'm sorry baby," I said quietly, he kissed my temple softly as I ran my hand down his arm. "So I know you aren't feeling good but I just wanted to tell you I looked at houses and I found a couple I want to check out when you are feeling better."

"Sounds good," he breathed and he coughed, he began to breath harder than normal. I sat up as he looked at me, "Sit up," I instructed, he looked at me but he did it anyways. I then placed both of my pillows under him as he sat up more when he lay down. "You were breathing really hard and this will help," I said, he took a deep breath, and "It helps a little bit,"

"Whatever we can get," I kissed his chin and then his forehead as he felt to have a little fever. He fell asleep after a while as I curled into him trying not to fall asleep because I knew he wouldn't but I was tired.

He began to cough as he sat up further; I rubbed his back as he did. He stood up and then walked to the bathroom, he flipped on the lights as I took the opportunity to change clothes and to brush my teeth. When I came back he was sitting up, his eyes were just sick and he looked horrible. It all came down so fast on him too. I pulled back the covers on the bed as I had grabbed more pillows out of the closet.

"Aren't you the best," he said quietly as he crawled back into the bed. I smiled as I shut off the lights and flipped the switch. Troy curled next to me as I closed my eyes, "Get some sleep Brie,"

"You don't sleep when I am sick,"

"That's because it's my job to take care of you,"

"It's my job to take care of you too,"

"I know but both of us can't be sick and you need to get sleep," he said against my ear, I smiled as I kissed his forehead, "You need rest before I need rest,"

"That may be true but,"

"No buts, get some sleep Troy, I love you,"

"I love you more," he whispered, I smiled, as I didn't argue with him today it wasn't the time.

* * *

_October 28__th__, 2018_

I tipped out of the room, as I was exhausted, it was a rough night for everybody. Troy couldn't stop coughing and he ended up puking at one point, I was up with him and had to clean up things and it was a hot mess of a night.

Troy was finally sleeping and I was tired, I ran my hands through my hair as a loud knock came at the door. I jumped out of my skin as I ran to the door and I opened it easily as Melissa stood on the other side with an excited grin, she then frowned as she looked at me, "You look like hell," her voice so loud, "Shh!" I said pushing her out into the hallway; I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, "Josh came home last night," I raised my eyebrow, "I thought he wasn't going to be home for a couple of more days,"

"He wasn't supposed to be but really he never left town," she said with a smirk, "He was planning because he proposed to me," she flashed her fingers out to me as I mustered the best smile I could give her, "It's beautiful Mel,"

"You don't seem excited,"

"I am! I am! I promise but it has been a really rough night and I am so excited for you," I grabbed her in a hug as she laughed, "I am getting married, I am getting married," she cheered in my ear, I smiled as I rubbed her hand, "That is fabulous, let me see the ring,"

I examined the ring, as it was stunning, "Josh outdid himself,"

"He did! I love it!" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, "Shit, Troy is really sick isn't he?" I nodded my head, "It was a really rough night." I said with a yawn, Melissa smiled as she hugged me, "Go rest and take care of the star pitcher. I'll talk to you later," she said with a smile, I congratulate her again as I went back into the apartment to hear Troy coughing. I cringed as I walked into the bedroom as he was rubbing his eyes.

"I feel like shit," his voice was so tired and sick sounding. "I'm sorry baby," I said as I went up next to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His head buried into my lower stomach as I massaged the top of his neck. "I can barely breathe," he said, "I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

"I don't know," he said, "Let me know when you know okay?" he sucked in a dry laugh as I pulled away and I tipped his chin backwards as his grey eyes looked at me, not the blue that I loved. I kissed his lips gently as he pulled away, "No," I raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "You can not get sick because if you get sick and feel like this I might just die on the inside."

I laughed as I ran my hands through his hair, "I'm going to be okay,"

He groaned as he lay back onto the bed, I lay on top of him as I listened to his heartbeat, which was off, and I just knew he was sick. Nothing about Troy was right and I know how men drag out sickness but Troy hated lying in bed all day, which told me he truly wasn't feeling it.

I rubbed my hand on his arm as he shifted me so I was off of his lungs as I kissed his cheek. "Did Mel wake you up?"

"You woke me up," he said, "When I got out of bed?"

"Yea…you didn't sleep last night." I laughed, "Neither did you,"

"Well yea but,"

"Always a but,"

Troy shook his head, "You are supposed to be the good one," I laughed as I ran my hands over his chest. "Josh proposed to Mel,"

"I know," Troy said as he dragged in a breath, "He told me about two weeks ago," I looked at him as he smiled, "I helped pick out the ring with him because he was scared to fuck it up."

"We haven't be home for two weeks,"

"He called me and we talked about it for a bit and then when we got back and I went out,"

"Oh,"

"Yea, Zach has been thinking about it as well, I told you, all of our friends are going to be engaged before the end of off-season."

"Alex would love if Zach would propose soon,"

"I know, Alex is something else," Troy said with a laugh, "Ellie set her wedding date, or Wedding month,"

"Awesome," Troy said, "And she coned me into being her matron of honor," Troy laughed, "I knew she would break you down,"

"She did,"

Troy closed his eyes, "The only one left is Colin and Mallory,"

"Mal will be pissed if she is the last one," Troy whispered as he was getting even more tired. I nodded into his shoulder as he was then sleeping, I didn't move as I played on my phone and did some things while just laying with him.

I sent a text message to my dad saying how Troy was sick and if we could reschedule dinner for another time.

When he agreed I fell asleep myself…hopefully we could shake this before Halloween.

* * *

_October 31__st__, 2018_

I laughed as I hung a black and orange streamer across the room with Troy on the other end, "up!" Melissa called, we both shot her a look as she shrugged her shoulders, "You asked me to help!" she yelled, "You are becoming a little bossy!" Troy yelled back, I laughed as I stuck the tape as Melissa grinned and gave thumbs up in approval of our placements.

I took a step off my ladder as we were setting up for the Halloween party tonight in a downtown hotel. We had rented out the place and we had people coming from all over to attend our party. Over the past 2 years we had made it pretty famous.

"So any hints on costumes?" Ellie asked me as I went to help set up chairs and placements, "Ha! No," I said, "They are really good," Troy said with a smirk, "I would have never thought of this."

"I wouldn't have either until I saw it online," I admitted, "Tell me!" Ellie demanded, "It's not going to work," Mallory said coming in carrying a box, "I have tried and tried again for her to tell me, hell, I even gave mine away,"

"You guys are desperate," I said with a shake of my head, "It's too late for us to change anyways,"

"Are they really arguing over the costumes again?" Troy rolled his eyes with a nod, "They indeed are," Chase shook his head as he came in and wrapped his arms around Ellie's neck. She smiled as she leaned back into him, "Mal!" Mallory spun around as Colin came jumping into view. Mallory grinned as she went over and attacked him in a hug. "Hi," she said wrapping her legs around him.

I smiled as Troy squeezed the back of my shoulder. He walked past me as yesterday he had begun to actually move and feel better again. He ended up with the flu and he gotten a prescription to help with the symptoms. He was still easily tired and coughing up a lung but he was better. He kissed the top of my head as Zach and Josh walked in carrying a box of things.

We all kept setting up as we had hired somebody to cater the food tonight. Cody and Becca were on their way from work and we were just about done so we could all go and get ready.

Our party would start at 6 and last until midnight. It was normally a fun couple of hours of people coming in dressed up, we had a best costume idea every year and it was popular. People went all out last year, as they always loved the prizes. I could only think of the costumes this year. Troy, Josh, and Zach had all given out tickets to the party tonight on twitter to local fans to come and hang out.

"Troy,"

"Yea," he answered turning towards Zach, "Can you come and help me with these other boxes?"

"Yea, Chase, Collin you coming?"

The boys nodded as they all filed out leaving us girls alone, Melissa and Ellie were already wedding planning while Alex and Mallory were giving them the stink eye. I laughed as Becca came skipping into the room, her belly barley noticeable. She waved with a smile as she walked over, "Hey," she said with a breath, she looked between the girls as I laughed, "I'm just glad another married women is here because those two are in love with their engagement rings and those two," I pointed, "Are jealous as hell," Becca laughed as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Yea, so glad I am married and have been for four years,"

"I know," I said with a smile, we kept decorating and setting up as the boys kept bring stuff in. Cody came in and swung me around as I laughed holding on to him. He said something in my ear as I smiled shaking my head; he walked off as he tackled Troy who fell to the ground easily. I laughed as they wrestled like brothers; Becca shook her head with a laugh.

"They need each other,"

"Oh yea," I laughed as Troy let out a laugh, my cheeks warmed as I smiled, I loved him, I loved everything about him.

* * *

Troy grinned, "This is genius,"

I laughed as I adjusted my jacket, "You think so?"

"Brie, I would have never thought of this and this is my favorite movie!" I smiled as I finished doing my make-up, Skip ran across the sink as he was chasing a bug. Troy wrapped an arm around my waist, "I really liked one of those houses you picked out, and I set up a tour tomorrow afternoon,"

"Really?"

"Yes," he kissed the top of my head gently as I smiled against his touch. "We are having dinner with my parents on the 2nd,"

"At the apartment?" Troy asked, "No," I answered, "We are going to meet out somewhere."

"Sounds like a great idea," Troy said, he leaned against the wall as I circled around and grabbed him in my arms. I kissed his lips; he kissed me harder as my tongue swiped across his lips as I then ran it over the bottom of my teeth. He gripped my ass as my hand went up his shirt.

"HOLY SHIT," Troy and I broke apart as I took a deep breath, I came face to face with my Dad as I felt a deep blush cross over my cheeks, "I am so sorry, the apartment door was open," I kept my mouth shut as Troy pressed his lips together trying to hold in a laugh. I looked at my dad as I ran my hands through my hair, "Wow, okay," I took a deep breath, "Hi Dad!" I said with a smile, he shook his head.

"I think I am going to go, I was just going to drop this off," he slid it over the counter, "It is for Troy,"

Troy perked up as he brushed past me and picked up the envelope. "Thanks and uh…sorry bout that,"

"My fault, your apartment, you're married, yea, I'm leaving though, still my daughter." I laughed as I pressed my fingers over my lips, Troy turned around with a shake of his head as he went into the bedroom. "I love you Dad!"

"Love you too El," he walked out as I looked at Troy who was reading over whatever my dad just gave him. "What's that?" Troy looked up at me; "We'll talk about it later," I frowned, "Troy,"

"It's nothing Brie, I promise, we will talk about it later. We are running behind."

* * *

"GABI THAT IS GENIUS!"

I laughed as Troy squeezed my side; Troy and I were dressed up as Squints and Wendy Peffercorn from the movie Sandlot. Troy was in a white t-shirt with a plaid orange shirt over top, it was rolled up to his elbows like squints did in the movie with a pair of jeans. A pair of beat up converse and he had his hat on backwards with a pair of glasses just like Squints. I was in a red swimsuit with lifeguard on the front; a white jacket over top, a pair of glasses and my hair was like hers in the movie.

Josh and Zach both got it instantly and everybody else got it pretty quick. Troy and I laughed as I pitched his nose and gave him a kiss. He laughed as he wrapped me in his arms, "If you wouldn't have given me the time of day in school then I would have done the same thing Squints did,"

"I was never a life guard…"

"Well yea you were, remember,"

"That was one summer and we were already together,"

"True but,"

I laughed as people were piling through the doors, we had to take tickets and keep everything in order. The DJ had started and we separated ways as we ran around making sure everything was going as planned. I refilled food and grabbed myself a drink as I watched Troy talk with several Royals who had come into town to party.

I paused at a couple of the wives as they laughed and loved our costumes. I smiled as I kept going; I kicked my flip-flops off as I was running around doing anything and everything. Once the party was smooth sailing, I grabbed a drink and was in search of my husband.

"Gabi, your costumes are genius," I turned to see Hosmer as I laughed, "Thanks, pinterest,"

He laughed, "Good, it was awesome,"

"Have you seen Troy?"

"No, not for a while,"

"Thanks," I hugged him and Moose thanking them for coming. I wrapped my arms around my chill self as I finally spotted him across the room. I smiled as I worked my way through the crowd, the DJ going strong as Troy spotted me coming. He smiled as he excused himself from whomever he was talking too. "Hey, there is my beautiful wife," he whispered, I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him.

"How is your night going?"

"Great, yours?"

"Fabulous,"

"I love Halloween sometimes," Troy whispered, "Why?"

"Because you have kickass legs," he whispered into my ear, "And honest to god you look so hot I could do so many naughty things to you right here," I felt a blush creep around my cheeks and neck as he laughed, his hot breath against my ear. "Hotel room?" I bargained, Troy arched an eyebrow as he smirked, "Yes ma'am,"

* * *

_November 2__nd__, 2018_

I cuddled up next to Troy as he wrapped his arm around me. "So since we slept all day yesterday, I never got to ask you about that letter my dad gave you,"

Troy sighed, "Your dad is my new agent," I popped up as I looked at him, "What?" he laughed as he propped himself up on his elbow, "He is my new agent along with a couple of other guys. You know he went to the community college and did those business classes and this is what he wants to do and I trust him."

"What, I mean, we are paying my Dad to be your agent,"

"Yea, it's fine though, I promise."

"How much a year?"

"About 230,000 a year if we get the contract we put in for the Royals,"

"Which is?"

"5 million a year,"

I let my eyes fall, "5?"

"I told you, I am not in this for money Gabs, I am in this for the game. I want to stay with the Royals; you are staying with the Royals. We are not moving so, that's the bid."

"They are going to take that,"

"I hope so,"

I smiled as I snaked my arms around him as I kissed him, "You are awesome," he laughed, "I know,"

"Remember, we are babysitting the twins in two weeks,"

"Got it,"

"My parents are going to Italy,"

"That's pretty awesome,"

"You'll take me to Italy one day right?"

"One day…"

* * *

**AYE! I'm back! I hope everybody has had a fabulous couple of weeks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I want to let you guys know that I am starting a new story so updates may not be nearly as consistent. I will be doing my best to balance it but I have to be prepared when MLB ends! I hope you guys understand but MLB and Fame are still my priority so don't worry but it might be a little off! **

**Thanks you guys for the love! You are the best! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Trial Run

Chapter 8 – Trial Run

_November 16__th__, 2018 _

"Troy, what made you sign a contract almost two years before free agency?" I looked at Troy as I sat off to the side while he talked with reporters after signing a new contact earlier today. "I like it here, I don't want the pressure of free agency, my wife and I just got married and we are looking to buy a house. We want to stay here," he said, his eyes flickered around as he found mine. I gave him a smile as the next question came.

"So you are okay with only 6.5 million every year when you could in reality get paid 14 million," Troy shrugged, "I'm not in this for the money, it's an extreme bonus but I love the game. I want to bring a World Series to Kansas City. I have plenty of money to buy a dream house and to give my wife a fantastic life style with only two million a year. I want to stay here and I hope we can keep it that way."

"So 39 million dollars over six years with bonuses?"

"I guess, I didn't ask for them, the Royals tossed them in for me asking for such a low contract in this sport."

"Also you have a new agent?" Troy nodded his head, "Yes,"

"Rumor has it, it is your wife dad?"

"Yes, Alex Montez,"

"The Yankees player,"

"That's the one,"

"What made you switch?"

Troy pressed his lips together as he looked at the reporters, "I loved my last agent and we parted ways mutually but Alex knows me on a very personal level, he knows the game of baseball well, I trust him with a lot of things and he trusts me with his daughter so I know he has the best eye for me in this sport because we are both on the same mission. To make the pretty girl happy," I laughed as a few reporters turned my way and Troy winked.

"Troy you have such an opportunity to make so much more money and the chance of a championship else," Troy looked at the reporter, "This club, right here, has a huge chance of going to the post season, we have gone to the post season once, a wild card game that got out of hand but I know within the next two years we will be playing in that World Series game. The boys in blue will be there, we will have a blue October."

Troy leaned over as he stood up and they announced the session was over, Troy moved behind the cover and I walked up to them. I found Troy as I slipped my arm around his waist; he smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "So we need to go look at this house,"

"Is this the one?"

I nodded with a smile, "Come on, let's go check it out," he picked up my hand as we had looked at several houses over the past two weeks. It was many houses and we just wanted to pick one. This one was a while from the stadium and a stretch if we actually bought it due to it being two million dollars. I knew it was in our budge but it wasn't. I then wasn't sure because if I liked it I liked it.

Troy pulled the car out of Kauffman stadium as we drove for a while, the GPS directing us to the house. "What if this isn't the one?" I asked Troy, "Then this isn't the one," he said looking back at me, "But I have a good feeling, the pictures online made it seem like the one," I sighed as I looked straight ahead as the highway passed by. "I did like the pictures but the price,"

"Is not an issue," Troy directed, "In the next 6 years I am going to make at least 39 million dollars, that's two million dollars if we like this house. Stop freaking over the price because you make a lot of money too Brie, the money is not a factor, it is where you want to live."

"Okay, okay,"

"So throw the price out of the window and just look at this house, imagine it as ours, plus, we would be a hell of a lot closer to Becca and Cody,"

"But far from Zach, Josh, Ellie, Mal, Alex,"

"I know I wish we could have found a medium ground but we couldn't. Plus they are all going to start moving out of apartments soon too, hopefully they will follow." I smiled at him, "I think we should have a block of us, do you know how cool that would be?"

"That would be pretty sweet,"

Troy pulled up as the GPS announced we were here. I felt a grin slip over my face as I looked at the house, "Troy," I said softly, he laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "Gabi, wow, I can't even," Troy said as he leaned forward and pulled into the driveway. The outside of the house was beautiful. The outside grass was dying and the trees had scattered all of their leaves but it was still breathtaking.

It had stone columns and a grey outside; the dark brown windowpanes were beautiful as Troy pulled up into the driveway. It was an Open House today causing many people to probably stop by but not many. Troy laughed, "Look at the garages," I looked over at them as I opened my eyes, there was eight. Eight garages.

"Holy shit, we could have so many cars," Troy laughed, "I think our two are okay for now," I nodded as I slipped out of the car. Off to the side was a court big enough to play basketball in with a basketball hoop. We walked around the house, as the yard was huge, it stretched on and on; the end of the sidewalk took us to a small fenced in area probably for a dog.

We walked back to the front as we both walked in; my eyes glanced up and down. The ceilings were high, more stone columns were inside of the walkway, the windows stretched across the whole back wall, as it was beautiful. The living room was right there as we walked in further. The kitchen was off to the right as it had a bar and the dark cabinets stood out on the dark yellow walls. The island was beautiful with the sink; all appliances were updated and new. We entered the dining room, as it was big enough to fit my family and his.

We looked at the hearth room, the office, the laundry room, which were all beautiful. The windows in the house were fabulous and the views in the back were magnificent. We looked at each of the five bedrooms, the master suite…a suite. The baths…six of them were perfect and it was just fantastic. The lower level had a man cave area, a whole workout room with a sauna. They had a movie room and it was perfect.

I turned around I looked at Troy, "Troy," he felt a grin slip over his face, "I love it," I nodded as I looked around as the columns were downstairs as well. He came over as he slipped his arm around my waist and he kissed me.

"Is this the one?" I nodded as I laughed, "This is the one,"

He laughed as he picked me up, I kissed him hard, as I was ready to move in right now, and I wanted this house. I wanted it to be my home for however long we lived here.

* * *

I walked into my Dad's house as Troy brought in the bags. Starting tonight we were staying in my dad's house until a week from Monday. My parents were flying out tonight and I knew they were going to have a trip of a lifetime.

My parents had not had many opportunity's to get out of the house since they had me at such a young age and then my dad traveled a lot for baseball and never wanted to leave me in the off season so they never had many vacations together.

They went to Florida a couple of times and done a couple of other things but it was mostly all of us together if we went on a vacation so know where far. "Hey Daddy," I said as I went up to hug him, "Hey baby girl," he kissed the top of my head as I smiled, "So guess what Troy and I did today?"

"Are you already telling?" Troy asked as he walked into the room with a big smile on his face, "Duh," I said with a shoulder shrug, my dad laughed, "What did you two do today besides Troy signing his contact?"

"We put a bid in on a house!" I exclaimed with a giddy smile, my dad looked between the two of us as he laughed, "That's awesome! Where at?"

"Overland Park, in the southern part of it." Troy spoke, "Closer to Heritage Park and the Overland Park Arboretum," My dad nodded, "What's it like?"

"Five bedrooms, more bathrooms than I could dream of, work out room, movie room, big backyard, it is fantastic. I love it so much,"

"I hope you guys get the house,"

"Me too," Troy squeezed my hand as my dad hugged me, "You are growing up on me," I laughed as I hugged him tighter, "You are getting old on me," he sucked in a laugh as I shook my head, my mom came into the kitchen as she was running around. "Alex, did you find,"

"The passports, yes," he spoke as she looked at him, "Is the luggage?"

"In the car, yes,"

She huffed, "Okay," I laughed as Troy shook his head; "You and you mother are a spitting image when it comes to travel." Troy said with a laugh, my dad laughed as well. "Everything you need to know is on the fridge, your dad's cell phone should work over there," I watched her as she began to ramble on about the instructions, the twins were still in school as my mom looked up at me.

"Did I hear something about big news?" Troy laughed, "Took her a bit,"

"Troy and I put a bid in on a house," I told her, she squealed, "Gabi! That is awesome!" I hugged her as she squeezed me tight, "God, you are growing up on me,"

"We are hoping to finalize everything before you get back and then move in after Thanksgiving when we get back from New Mexico," My dad and mom both frowned as I looked at Troy who knew about the struggle with holidays and my parents.

"Aren't you guys going to Aunt Macy's?"

"Well we were hoping you guys would come,"

"Sorry, you know the drill,"

They both sighed as I reached for Troy's arm and rubbed it gently; he looked at me as I gave him a big smile. He couldn't resist the smile as he smiled, "Alright, I guess we better get going," my mom said as she shared a look between us, I went up as I grinned and hugged each of my parents. "Have a fabulous trip and please don't worry,"

"It is your trial run to parenthood," my dad said, we laughed as I told them I loved them twice as they loaded up the car and left. I looked at Troy as he pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry,"

"I wish they would understand that you have to spend holidays with your family too, I think it is fair on how we do it,"

"I think once my parents move here it will be plenty better," Troy said with a sigh of relief, "Because I don't like seeing you away from your parents during the holidays," I smiled as I reached up to kiss him, "You are so sweet," he smiled, "So are your parents for sure?"

Troy nodded as he hesitated for a minute, "I want to run something by you," I nodded as I looked at him, "What?"

"Gabi!" they echoed name of mine came from my favorite twins in the world. I turned around as Troy sighed; I scooped up the twins, "Hi guys," they laughed as I hugged them tightly. "How are you guys?"

"Awesome! Can we have pizza tonight?" Cam asked, "Sure! How about you guys go put your backpacks and stuff away and then we can hang out for a bit before we go out and get some pizza," they nodded as they raced to their bedrooms as I looked at Troy. "What did you want to tell me?" Troy shook his head, "Nothing, it can wait," he announced, I frowned, "Troy,"

He put on his best smile, "Your siblings want to see their awesome sister and even more awesome brother in law so how about we go play with them and after they go to bed we can talk," I bit my lip and I nodded, "Fine," he kissed the top of my head, "It's fine, it's nothing big, I just, want to see what you think,"

"Okay,"

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as the kids busted us after that.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched Gabi as she laughed with Lilly; they were playing on some video game. I smiled as I rested my back against the chair as I watched. She was so happy right now and I never wanted to take that away from here. Her eyes were glowing and her smiles were big.

She is beautiful.

Cam snuck up behind her and scared her; a little scream left her mouth as I laughed. The pizza arcade was full on a Friday night. Teenagers were lounging around, parents with young children, and some more teenagers. I shook my head as my eye traced Gabi's beautiful figure, I was so happy with her right now. I took another drink of my soda as Gabi turned to face me and she smiled, I smiled back as she went back to playing with Lilly and Cam.

Tomorrow we had to take each of them to their basketball practices. I was going to take Cam while Gabi took Lilly since they were on two separate teams. I let my mind wonder as I thought about Gabi and I here five years in the future with our kid…or kids. I smiled just thinking about it, as I was ready to have a family with her whenever she was ready. She wasn't ready yet and I could tell but I was fine as long as she was happy.

If she had another miscarriage I wasn't sure she would be able to put herself through it again. She wouldn't want to try again because she can only get excited and heartbroken so many times before she can't handle it anymore.

I heard a cry as I looked up as Lilly was on the floor as Gabi was moving towards her. I stood up as I walked over and Lilly was crying. "What happened?"

Gabi looked up as her face was flushed, "I don't know, she just, fell," I nodded as I bent down next to her, "What's up?" I asked her, she looked up at me and I picked her up, Gabi looked at her, "Lilly, what happened?"

"A kid pushed me," I nodded as I sat her down on the bench, "Who?"

"Cam,"

"Why did Cam push you?" I asked, "He wanted to play the game first,"

I blew out a breath of air, I looked back at Gabi, "How about you drink your Dr. Pepper and then we will talk with Cam alright?"

"Okay," she turned back to the coloring page as Gabi came over, Cam was in tow as he had look written all over his face, "Cam," he looked up, "You should apologize,"

"I didn't mean too," he mumbled, I tried to contain the eye roll as I wondered how many times I had uttered that sentence. "Well you should always say sorry when you do accidents," I told him, he shrugged and went over, "I'm sorry Lilly,"

"It's okay!" she said, "Do you want to color?" Gabi sucked in a breath of laughter as I did roll my eyes, Gabi wrapped her arms around my waist, "Thanks," I nodded as I weaved my hand through hers.

"You are the best," she whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I love you," I told her, "I love you too, thanks for helping me with these rascals this week,"

"It makes me feel better since I can't be with Luke,"

"I can't wait for Luke to always be around,"

I smiled, "I do love that kid,"

"He is pretty awesome but Cam is better," she teased, I laughed, "Whatever,"

"Lilly is the best overall," I shook my head as I kissed the top of my head, "Whatever you say Brie,"

* * *

Troy wrapped me in his arms as he kissed the top of my head, his hand smoothing down my arm as I turned my head towards him, "So are you going to tell me?" I asked him, he laughed, "I knew you weren't going to let that go," I laughed, "You looked really serious when you wanted to talk about it so no,"

He adjusted himself as he looked at me, "My parents are having a hard time letting go of the house in New Mexico and frankly so am I. It's not an expensive house and every time we go down there for something we would have a house but I mean, Emily still has her friends down there and Swings is still there. It will be hard not going back to that house where we even have a lot of great memories,"

I smiled, "Troy, if you want to take care of the payments for that house that's fine, I understand where you are coming from. It is hard to let go of a special place, I really am sad my dad doesn't have the New York apartment anymore and that we let the house in New Mexico go because those were some of my favorite places and I will never forget them so I understand,"

Troy smiled as he kissed me, "You are the best,"

"Do you think it is completely wrong to have sex with my siblings a floor away?" Troy laughed into my ear, "Not at all," he whispered into my ear, "At least your dad isn't here," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck, rolling over to lay on top of his chest. He kissed me as he broke our lips and moved down my body. "You are so sweet," he whispered into my ear, I sucked in a breath as he sucked on the skin by my ear.

"God Troy,"

He smirked as he kissed me harder; I ran my hands through his air as I circled my legs around his waist. He pulled me closer as this was my favorite time, not exactly the sex but to the point we were so close to each other we were able to hear each other's hearts and feel the pulse. I love it. I love everything about it.

* * *

_November 17__th__, 2018_

I watched Lilly practice as I played on my phone and looked up every now and then. Lilly played with her friends as I tucked my legs up. Troy and I had put in our bid for the house and we were anxiously waiting for the phone call back.

My breath faltered as Lilly tripped but she bounced back up and ran along the court. I stretched forward and I text Troy to see where he wanted to meet up for lunch. We had talked about going to a Mexican restaurant but we weren't sure if the twins would like it. Troy responded that they were leaving and would meet us at the restaurant. Sending a text message back to him I looked up at Lilly who was in a huddle with the team.

Lilly and I were going to run by the apartment to check on Skip and then we would go see a movie tonight. They were beyond excited to go see some animated movie in theaters. Troy and I were just excited to take them some place. Lilly skipped over to me as I stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

"My coach wants to talk to you." I looked up to see the young guy walking towards me; I frowned as Lilly sat down. "Hi! Lilly said you were her sister?"

"I am indeed her sister," I said, "Gabi," I said sticking my hand out, "Mark,"

He glanced down at my hand as he nodded, "It was nice to meet you,"

I tried to suspense my life, "Nice to meet you too," I turned as I grabbed Lilly's hand, "Are you ready to go eat a burrito?"

"Yes!" she cheered, I laughed and we got into the car. She buckled up and I drove the distance to the restaurant in downtown Kansas City. I pulled my car up to Troy's and he was sitting inside talking on the phone. God only knows what about. I smiled softly as he looked up at me as he let a grin slip over his face.

"Are you ready Lil?" she nodded as I got out and grabbed her hand, Cam burst out of Troy's car as I hugged him, "How was practice?"

"Good!"

I ran my hand over his hair as Troy got out shoving his phone into his pocket. He smiled as he kissed me softly as he picked up Cam's hand as well. We walked across the street and entered the restaurant. Troy smiled as he led the twins back to the table and they both climbed into the booth, one on each side. Troy laughed, "Are we ever going to be next to each other again?" he asked.

"Nope, better get used to this if you want kids," Troy smiled, "I do," I smiled as they set down chips and salsa. Troy took a crayon and a piece of paper as he wrote something down and then slid it across to me. I arched my eyebrow as he smirked; I opened it up as I read the piece of paper.

_We have three spare bedrooms…plenty of room for kids. _

I took a breath as I looked up at Troy, he grinned as I covered my mouth. "Are you serious?" I asked, tears gathered in my throat as he nodded, "That is who I was on the phone with in the car."

I laughed as I got out of the booth and Troy got out to hug me tightly. I laughed as I looked at him, "We have a house," he nodded, "We have a house," I wiped away my tears as he kissed me, "Ew! Sissy!" I laughed as I turned back to Lilly and Cam. "So who wants to go to my new house?" they both looked at me, "Your apartment?" Cam asked, I shook my head, "Troy and I bought a house!"

"Please!" Lilly said, "I like new houses," Troy and I sat back down as he reached for my hand. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

_November 21__st__, 2018_

With the twins at school and a very long start to the week, Troy and I were in the office of the real estate agency getting ready to sign papers. Troy laughed as he was talking with the agents and he scrolled on his phone. I was so excited for this day. Troy and I had been talking about buying a house for a very long time and now that it is finally hear I can't even begin to mask my excitement.

We had the house inspected and tested for everything. I was so excited as we were already talking about pulling our lease and we were starting to pick out new furniture for our new house.

It was mostly empty of everything, the kitchen had full appliances but all of the rooms were empty. The workout room had a couple of things but I knew Troy was going to stock it with new, better, work out equipment. The movie room had a huge ass screen but needed a new projector. We were going to do more planting but in the end this was going to be an expensive project.

"Do you think the twins would care to go furniture shopping?" Troy asked, "I don't know, maybe if we let them like pick out something for "there" room," I said with a shrug, Troy nodded, "Yea, I mean, I know your parents will drop them off,"

I smiled, "I love it."

We began to sign papers and hand checks, everything was being worked out, as I was so excited. I wish we were able to go out tonight with our friends to celebrate but it would have to wait. I took a picture of Troy signing the paper as I sent a text to our group.

_OFFICAL HOUSE OWNERS! _

I grinned as I even posted it to my Instagram page. I wrapped my hands around Troy's arm. They handed us keys, as it was officially ours. All of the paperwork and blah blah blah was taken care of. Troy had all of it handled.

Troy looked at me as we both finished signing the papers. We hugged each other tightly and I couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

"No, you have to put a period," I said as Cam sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore!" he said as he crossed his arms, Troy laughed from the kitchen as he was cooking dinner. I ran my hands through my hair, "Cam, you have to finish this."

"No! I want to go play games!"

"You can't play games until you finish your homework,"

"No,"

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked at Cam, Troy watched us with an amused smile on his face. "Cam, bud," Troy said, he looked at Troy as he stirred the mac and cheese sitting on the counter. We were being the best siblings out there. No vegetables, it was a rule.

"No! I want to play a game! This is stupid," Troy leaned over the table as he looked at the homework. He scrunched his eyebrows, "Cam, stick to sports," I turned around to Troy as my jaw dropped, he laughed, "I'm kidding," Troy said, he sat down on the other side of Cam, "Gabs, tend to the mac and cheese, don't burn it,"

I frowned, "I'm not that bad,"

"You are bad," Lilly said as she walked into the kitchen, I looked between the two as Troy tried to hide his smirk. I went to stir the mac and cheese as Troy was explaining English, my best subject, to my little brother. I looked at him as I felt a flutter just watching him be a father figure to somebody. It was my husband who was so hot right now I could make out with him right in the middle of the kitchen.

The mac and cheese bubbled over and Troy turned to look at me. A lazy grin crossed his face, "I told you," I frowned looking at him, "You are distracting me,"

"Me?" he asked, "Yes, you,"

I turned to finish the mac and cheese, as Cam and Troy were high fiving. "There you go bud, now go play until we finish dinner," Cam bounced down and went running off to his room with Lilly as I looked at Troy.

"Really?"

"You and your college education were making it way to complicated for him,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I thought every word you were saying was perfect but he is only in 2nd grade,"

"So?"

"So, he doesn't understand half of the words you were saying. He got it once you dumbed it down, you just have to dumb it down."

I laughed, "I do…all the time."

"Really?"

"Yea…with you."

He narrowed his eyes, "That was low,"

"That was fair,"

* * *

_November 23__rd__, 2018_

I showed Troy the couch I really wanted and he sighed, "Brie,"

"Don't sass me,"

"Yea, don't sass her Troy," Cam taunted, Troy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, I tried not to laugh as he shook his head having no response for that statement. "I do not want a couch like that," he said with a heavy sigh, "But I like it,"

"But you work more than me,"

"Troy, we have two different living areas to furnish, I get the main one and you get the man cave one," Troy rolled his eyes as Lilly giggled, "Troy you are being sassy to Gabi," Troy laughed as he shook his head, "Remind me not to take three Montez people anywhere," he said with a laugh. I smiled as I went up behind him as I ran my hand over his shoulders. "I think you'll survive with rewards," I whispered into his ear, he looked at me and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Only if I get the couch I want,"

Troy huffed, "That is so not fair,"

"It is too!" The twins replied, I laughed as I looked at Troy and then at the twins, "You guys rock," I gave each of them a high five as Troy sat down on the couch, "You guys are unbelievable,"

"They are my siblings,"

"I think I should conference call mine in,"

"Luke?" Cam asked, Troy nodded, "Yea, Luke, who agrees with anything I say,"

"Last I checked he agrees with everything I say," I corrected, Troy shook his head, "Wrong,"

"Right," I told him, he laughed, "Why are you so sassy today?" he asked, "I am not,"

"Gabi you are sassy," Lilly said, "But Daddy says I am too so we are sassy together," she gave me a grin as I laughed, Troy shook his head as I sat down next to him on the couch. Lilly and Cam bounced onto it and I laughed quietly, "I do like it," Troy said as he looked at me, "It's nice and comfortable,"

"If we get it we can break it in the dirty way," Troy arched his eyebrows, "I like the way you think Mrs. Bolton," he leaned over to kiss me as I turned to kiss his cheek. "Gabi and Troy kisssinnggg," Cam sang, "I can't wait to tell Daddy all about it!" Troy groaned as he let his head hit my shoulder, "Cam, do you remember all of the vegetables we didn't make you eat this week?" Troy said looking over my shoulder at him, I turned to look at him, "Yes, thank you very much,"

Troy laughed, "Then you can keep our kissing a little secret," Troy stood up as Cam shook his head, "No, Daddy told me to tell," I laughed as I turned to watch them. "I think we can keep it a secret like I'll keep the no vegetables a secret." Troy told him, Cam giggled as he shook his head no and Troy laughed, "You give me no other choice!" he declared and then began to tickle him.

Cam began to laugh and laugh as Lilly came and stood next to me as if I was going to protect her. "I'll keep it a secret as long as Troy doesn't tickle me," she whispered, I laughed and nodded my head, "I'll protect you," Cam's laughs grew louder as Troy was laughing too. I smiled as I could imagine him in just a few short years with our own kids. His hat was on backwards, as always, and his smile breathtaking.

"Gabi!" Cam called, I laughed, "Alright, enough, enough," I said breaking it up, Troy backed up as he was still laughing, I looked at him as I felt in awh at his laugh and smile. How happy he was right in this moment. He looked at me and I smiled right back at him, "So yes?" I asked pointing to the couch, he laughed and nodded, "Yes,"

* * *

A smile lifted over my face as Cam and Lilly were cuddled on both sides of me. They were tucked close as they were both fast asleep as the movie we were watching ended. I kissed the top of Lilly's head as they were wiped out from looking at furniture with us, which was a lot of fun in the long run.

Troy was out with our friends because they were beginning for our presence but only one of us could go and these were my siblings so I opted to stay in and take care of them. I smiled softly as I was tired myself but I flickered through TV channels before finding the last channel. I was texting the girls as they wished I had come but we still have the last weekend of babysitting before my parents returned Monday.

An episode of Grey's Anatomy flipped on as I watched it for a while wondering what Troy was doing, they girls were keeping me filled in on all of the drama being spilled at the table. Josh, Zach, Cody, and Troy were talking, as Colin and Chase were not there due to the final weeks of school he was in and his hours he was working. Chase had a big case he was working on causing him to be busy at the office till late hours.

I was in and out of sleep during the episode when I heard the door open. I looked over at the clock as it was a little past midnight and I hadn't moved the twins to their beds. Troy walked in flipping his keys as he looked at all three of us. He smiled, "I'm assuming your evening was good?" I nodded, "We had fun," I said, Troy walked over as he bent over and kissed my forehead. He smelled of stale smoke and beer as his lips lingered.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear, I blushed, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Can you help me move them?" Troy nodded his head as he picked up Lilly with ease as she whined but settled her head onto Troy's shoulder. I got out as I got Cam to stand up and I walked him to his room, which was right across from Lilly's room. He curled up into his bed as I rubbed his back, "I'll see you in the morning big guy," I tucked him in and shut off the lights as Troy met me in the hallway.

"So, are you ready for bed?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "Not quite," I told him, "Good," he went into the kitchen as I followed, he got out bowls and ice cream as I smiled, I sat down and tucked my knees up to my chest. "Can you imagine us being parents?" I asked him, Troy smiled as he scooped ice cream into the bowl. "Every time I see you playing and laughing with the twins, I see it. You are going to be a fantastic mom whenever that is,"

"What if we tried this year?" I asked him, Troy turned around as he brought two bowls of ice cream over. "Then our friends make money," Troy said with a lopsided grin, I shook my head as he sat down across from me. "If we tried this year, we tried this year, it is going to be so much fun trying," he said leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Are you ready?" I asked him with a curious look, Troy laughed, "I'm more than ready Brie," he tucked my hair behind my ear, "You have to be ready though, if you aren't ready then I'm not ready."

"I just don't know how I am going to feel about losing another baby, that's why I'm scared," I told him, I stirred my ice cream slowly as I turned my eyes away from me. I couldn't look at him saying those words. He was quiet, as he didn't move, he barely breathed after I said those words causing panic to rise in my chest. I didn't want to look at him because if he was giving me that damn look then I wouldn't be able to look at him because I would cry.

"Brie," he said softly, I stirred my ice cream some more as Troy reached to touch my knee, "Look at me," he said, I swallowed against the lump in my throat as I shook my head, "Brie," I finally gave in and looked at him as his face softened at every point. "If you aren't ready you aren't ready and that is _okay_," Troy said as he reached forward, I couldn't stop the tears that appeared in my eyes and slowly leaked down my cheek.

"Then I'll _never _be ready," I said, Troy scooted forward as I buried my face into my hands. "Come here," he said, I looked at him as he wrapped his hand around mine, he lifted me up gently and over into his lap. His arms circled around me as he kissed my temple softly, he didn't say anything he just held me. "I want a baby Troy, I didn't realize how much I wanted a baby until I got to be around the Twins," I paused as he looked down at me as goosebumps went up and down my body. "I'm just scared of those first twelve weeks and I am so scared,"

Troy rubbed my arm, "It's okay to be scared Brie, I'm scared every single time I go onto the mound, I'm scared every time you get on a damn plane, I'm scared all the time and I know your scared of getting pregnant and then losing the baby and I wish I could take that scared away from you because it is not fair," His words were chills against my body as I held on to him a little tighter.

"It's okay to be scared Brie, I'll be here because I know how hard that is, I understand," I was quiet as Troy kissed the top of my head, his lips stayed there as I looked up at him. "Not yet but soon," Troy smiled, "It is your call baby girl,"

"Thank you Troy," he nodded as he laid with me in the kitchen for a while, "This ice cream is melting," he said after a while, "I know," I told him, "I just like laying in your arms,"

"I like you in my arms," Troy said with a smile, "Correction…I love you in my arms."

I turned to see his face as he smiled down at me, "Can you believe on Wednesday we will be back in New Mexico?"

"I'm excited," Troy said with a smile, "I am beyond excited,"

"Me too,"

* * *

_November 26__th__, 2018_

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cam and Lilly went running through the house as my parent's car pulled up into the driveway. Troy yawned, as it was late as my parents got in late. We had entertained the kids all weekend and were having a lot of fun but the trip had come to an end.

I finished washing the dishes as I set the final plate into the cabinet and then I shut it. Troy and I had taken everything back to our apartment while the twins were at school and we had a nice big dinner as my parents were greeting them at the door. They were excited and happy to see my parents as Troy kissed the top of my head softly.

We both walked out to see my parents hugging each of the twins as they both looked up at me. I smiled, "How was your trip?" I asked, "Beautiful," my mom said with a glow in her eyes, my dad walked over as he grabbed me in a hug. "How is my baby girl?" he asked, I laughed as I hugged him, "I'm perfect,"

"Good, I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

"Daddy, Troy and Gabi kissed," Troy let his mouth drop open, "Cam, I thought we had a deal man?"

"No," he said with a laugh, Troy rolled his eyes as my dad looked between the two of us, "PG at least?"

"Yes," Troy stressed, "They just thought it was gross," I commented, "It was funny," my mom hugged me, "How were they?"

"Good! We had a lot of fun,"

"Good, good, we are exhausted though so mind staying one more night?" my dad asked, Troy laughed, I looked over at him as I laughed at him. "I think Troy misses his king bed," I announced, "He doesn't like hanging off the end of the bed," I told them, my dad laughed, "Oh yea, I keep forgetting you are a giant,"

"I'm 6'5," Troy stressed, "I am not made for little things,"

I shook my head as I looked at my dad; I bounced up as I grinned, "Dad! Guess what?" my mom and dad both looked at me, "What?"

"We got the house!"

My mom and dad both shared a grin as I was pulled into a hug and Troy was too. "Congrats you guys!"

"Next week we will have to take you guys to see it."

"That's awesome,"

We talked for a little bit more before Troy and I bid goodbyes to my tired parents. Troy and I collapsed into our car as I looked over at him, "That was a nice trail run," I said with a smile, "It was a fun week," Troy agreed as he started the car.

"So you are sure you are ready for that?" I asked him, Troy nodded with a smile, "I am,"

* * *

**Happy Late Sunday! I am so sorry this is late but I was very busy this weekend and that is why there will not be an MLB update! I am so sorry guys! I just didn't have time to finish it but it is close and it will for sure be updated next weekend!**

**OPENING DAY IS TOMORROW! Hope you guys are ready to root on your favorite baseball team! Go Royals! **

**Hope you guys have a fabulous week! Share the love! **

**Please Review! **


	9. Love & Some more Love

Chapter 9 – Love and some more Love

_November 28__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

"Gabi, are you serious?" Troy asked me, I looked up from the magazine I was reading and back up to him, "What?" I asked him, "What is all of this?" he asked turning the phone towards me, "Stuff," I replied with a shrug of my shoulder, "Troy, we are in a plane, do you mind?" I asked he shook his head as he sighed. Since buying the house I had gone a little spend happy with the amount of stuff to fill our house.

"Remember on Sunday night everybody is coming over to clean the house, move in Monday," I said waving my finger, Troy rolled his eyes, "And you go back to work the following Monday, how fabulous." He mumbled, I shook my head, "Nobody is more upset than me."

"I'm kind of jealous you get to go back to work so soon," Troy said as he picked up his own magazine and began to flip through it himself. "I know Mr. I just want to work," he shot me a look as when you put us too on a plane together, it normally ended in a fight some way or another. He laughed shaking his head, "You are something else,"

"You are the mean one," I complained, Troy snorted as the lady with the cart came passing by. Troy rolled his head to look at me, "Do you care if I run up to Swings when we get there?"

"Why?"

"I want to see Lance and Gary."

"Of course you do, not even your own family,"

"I will see enough of them in the next three days," Troy said, "Plus they said something about coming to Kansas City for Christmas."

"My parents still want us to stay at there house," I said with a sigh, "I think we should object to that this year, it is our first Christmas in our house. I think we should start our own traditions."

"I think I can win that fight with my parents if I promise to go still have dinner with them,"

"That's fine," Troy said with a wave of his hand, "That gives me plenty of time to cuddle with you," he whispered into my ear, "And do lots of dirty things," I laughed a little too loudly as my cheeks turned red, people turned our direction as I shot Troy a look. He shrugged with a laugh, "I think you are getting way a head of yourself,"

"I think I like having a lot of sex with you," Troy replied back, I shook my head, as this was a normal in flight conversation for us. I swore the Royals were going to start sending me on a separate flight from him because we constantly were back and forth with each other. We came to find out that it was naturally how we were on flights to keep us entertained and normally we ended up laughing so hard we were crying.

"Look, we can get Skip a unicorn horn," Troy said pointing to it in the magazine. I busted out into laughter as I imagined poor little Skip with this horn on his head. He would hate it so much but it was totally worth my enjoyment. Troy laughed as I laughed all over again, I gasped, "I never showed you what I found!" I declared I dug around in my bag as I pulled out my phone as I had tossed it in there.

I pulled up my camera roll and I dug through it until I found a picture of the cat in a pair of overalls. Troy snorted and began to laugh as he looked at the picture, "Who decides to put a poor cat into a pair of baby overalls?" Troy asked laughing, "I have to get a pair and try on Skip," I said laughing, Troy shook his head, "No way, you are not doing that to our cat."

I giggled, "Why not?"

"Because he actually likes us," he said, "Well yea, I let him cuddle with me every night."

"And some how you don't let me," I shot him a look, "Bullshit," he cracked a smile, "True, it is bullshit."

I shook my head as he reached over to pick up my hand, "So," he said leaning closer to me, his hot breath against the back of my neck, "Spot…tonight?" he whispered into my ear, I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as a sudden chill whipped through the plane. "The one reason I will never be able to give up Albuquerque," I whispered, Troy nodded, "Exactly,"

I reached over as I leaned in to kiss him, his lips pressed on to mine as I wished we were at our spot right now. Nothing more could will me there as I held on to him. "You are the best," I whispered, he smiled as he kissed me again. My head rested on his shoulder as he circled me close as he kissed the top of my head.

I had come to like how Kansas City was right in the middle of the country. It was about a two and half hour flight to each coast give or take some. No five hour flights, just here to there and I could enjoy it. I was already used to it. I already loved it.

* * *

"Hey momma," Troy hugged Lucille as Lucille grinned, "How was the flight?" she asked as she hugged me as well, "Fabulous, Gabi slept the last half and we argued the first. What's new?" Troy said with a wink, I laughed shaking mine head, Lucille shared a look between us as Troy smiled. "Momma, I brought pictures of the house." She gasped, "I want to see!"

Troy and I carried our carry on as we walked through the airport. Troy laughed, "Chill mom, we will show you."

"I am so excited for you guys!" Lucille cheered, Troy locked our hands together as he shook his head, and he kissed the top of my head as we walked to the car. "Where are Dad and Luke?"

"Where do you think?" my mom asked, "Swings?" Troy questioned, "Your dad promised him yesterday that he would take him and then didn't so he was hoping he could go twice with you," Troy smirked, "Atta kid,"

"You better have something like Swings up in Kansas City for him,"

"The Royals clubhouse?" Troy questioned, I laughed, as that is where Troy went to do a lot of his workouts. They had a couple of other places but nothing like Swings. "I am trying to convince Lance and Gary to build another one in Kansas City. I told them I would help fund it," Troy said as he sighed, "They love New Mexico though,"

"There family is here,"

"Gary just has his wife because his kids are all adults and they are spaced out around the country. Lance doesn't have any kids, Swings is his kids, and I just miss them a lot." Troy said with a half smile.

"They were your second parents," Lucille said with a laugh, we walked to the car as Troy and I both climbed into the back. "If you got one bad grade I would get mad and yell at you and then Lance and Gary would yell at you. Never loved those guys more." She said with a happy smirk, Troy rolled his eyes as I laughed. His hand rested on my knee as we were flying out Saturday morning to go back to Kansas City.

"So what do we have planned Mom?" Troy asked as he shifted to face her a bit more, "Well today we are going to do a lot of cooking,"

"I'll help," I offered, "I'll play with Luke," Troy said automatically, I shook my head as Troy then looked at me, "Maybe Gabs and I should switch,"

"I am not that bad," I told him with a huff, "Eh…" he said with a shrug, Lucille rolled her eyes even. "You two,"

"If you ask her siblings she didn't cook the mac and cheese right the other day," I looked at him as he choked on laughter, "They are so critical, it was just damn mac and cheese." I muttered, "It was a little soggy," Troy said with a wink, I shoved him as he laughed, "You know I love you," he said with a big grin, I snorted, "You know how to show it," Troy slipped his hand over my leg, a smirk crossed his lips, "I do," he said with a wink, I rolled my eyes as Lucille laughed.

"That is your son," I challenged, she laughed, "And you married him,"

"I question myself some days," I said with a smirk towards him, he frowned, as it was my turn to laugh. "Not funny,"

"Very," I said with a shrug, he shook his head as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Oh now you want me,"

"Shut up," I said as I breathed in his perfect scent. He put his arm around my as he kissed the top of my head. Lucille pulled into the driveway as a different car was sitting on the street, "Emily's friend here?" he asked as he unwrapped his arm from around me. "Yes,"

He smiled as he got out of the car; he grabbed both of our bags as he went inside. We were some how staying in their house again this time instead of a hotel but I said whatever. He went up the stairs two at a time as he dropped the bags off in his room and then barged into Jenni's room.

"What the fuck," he bounced backwards as Lucille busted out laughing; I looked over at her as Troy crossed his arms. I went upstairs as I peered over Troy's shoulder to see Emily and…her new boyfriend.

I raised an eyebrow, as Emily looked wide-eyed at Troy before she recovered and got up with a laugh. "Troy!" she came over and grabbed him in a tight hug, he hugged back limply as his eyes were set on the boy. I touched his shoulder as I smiled at Emily. "Help," she mouthed, "Who are you?" Troy questioned, Emily let go as she sighed, "That is my boyfriend, Chris, so how about you scoot along, make out with your wife, and Ill go back to hanging out with my boyfriend."

"You mean making out?" Troy questioned, the boy was shrinking with every word Troy said, "Troy, remember, we said we would go up to Swings and surprise your brother. So come on," I urged as I tugged at his hand, he looked at me for a second to wonder whom the hell I was. His facial features relaxed a little bit, "Emily, please, introduce me?" Troy said, his body unstiffened a bit and Emily gave me a big grin.

"Chris, come meet my brother, Troy,"

Chris looked at Troy and he got up, "Em, you didn't tell me your brother was the star pitcher of the Kansas City Royals," he muttered, I tried not to laugh as I had been in her spot before with my dad, "Oh…I figured somebody had told you by now. I mean it is no secret. He went to school there, was the golden child for four years, was drafted and bam, 7 years later here we stand," Emily said with a grin, Troy snorted, "Chris, I'm Troy,"

"Yea…sorry about…that," he said waving to the bed, "Yea…just make sure it doesn't happen again," he said with a smile, I rolled my eyes, Emily looked at me, "Chris, meet Troy's wife Gabi, our saving Grace," I laughed as Troy shook his head, he kissed the top of my head, "I'll be downstairs, are you going with me?" he asked, "No, I'll stay with your mom,"

"Alright, have fun, I'll be back and then we can go out,"

"Sounds good," I said with a smile, he left as I looked back at Chris and Emily. "It was nice to meet you Chris,"

"Your too Mrs. Bolton,"

I almost choked as he said that, "Gabi," I corrected after I got over that shocking moment. I went downstairs as Lucille was moving around the kitchen, "Thanks for staying," Lucille said, "No problem, I am honestly better at preparing than Troy let on," I said nervous to be around her for the first time in…forever. I was suddenly a wife, Mrs. Bolton.

"You are not that bad Gabi, Troy was just messing around,"

"I just never had to cook before,"

"Well, how about I teach you today?" I smiled, "I would love that,"

"So is it too early to ask about grandkids?" she asked with a wink, I snorted, "A little,"

"Good, because I am not quite ready to be a grandmother yet." Lucille had never known about either of the miscarriages. Only a few people knew about the first one and the second one Troy just wanted to wait to see his family before we told them and well…we never got the chance. I felt my breath falter as it hurt suddenly but it passed quickly, the temporary feeling of pain.

"Gabi," I looked up as Lucille was handing me something, "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I confessed, "I asked if you were okay and if you wanted to cut this pepper up?" I nodded, "Sure," I responded, "And…" I paused as I looked at her, "Luc, did Troy ever tell you about when I came to see him at Instructs after Will died?" she scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head. "No,"

"Or about a year ago, did he tell you something else?"

"No, is everything okay?" she asked, I let my hands down as I took a breath, "I have been pregnant…twice." I told her, she looked at me with shock written all over her face, "You have?" she asked me, I nodded my head as I didn't want to cry but there was tears, "The first time I was a sophomore in college, and the second time was just last year." She looked at me, as I knew she was wondering if I had an abortion.

"No," I said as relief flooded her face, "I didn't, I had a miscarriage each time," I replied as my heart moved a little faster, the words still hurt on the tip of my tongue, my chest ached with the thought of it. "Oh Gabi,"

"I'm sorry we never told you about them but the college one only a couple of people know about and that one didn't hurt nearly as bad as last years did. I knew we were not ready that year but last year it felt so right but I never made it out of my first trimester," Lucille hugged me as I hugged her back, "I didn't mean to spur this on you right now but I guess I have just been scared to have kids because of the that fear,"

"Oh sweetie, I would be too," I nodded as I wiped at my eyes and sucked in a breath to calm myself. "My son was there with you right?"

"Well sophomore year, he was at instructs when I found out and I flew down to see him but when I got to him I passed out, a doctor had told him what had happened and he hadn't even known," I said, chills over took my body as it had been a while since I even thought about the last one. It had been a while since I had to tell anybody the story.

I played with the hem of my shirt as I took a small breath, "It was the end of July when I had all of the symptoms of being pregnant. I kind of let it slide for a week and then I was like, okay, something is up. So I took a test and it was positive, I went to the doctor to make sure it was legit and then I told Troy over dinner one night with a cake that I had bought. He was so happy because we were engaged, planning our wedding, I was working, and it was just it was going to be okay. We would be fine. He wasn't in the minors and I wasn't in college. We were happy."

Lucille nodded, "In the beginning of August we heard the heartbeat and were told that I was about six weeks along," My chest tightened thinking about the next part, "You guys were getting ready to come up in about three weeks so we didn't tell you because we thought it would be better to tell you in person. Everything was going fantastic and then one day…it just happened all over again. Troy wasn't there," I said as I felt my chest grow even tighter, "It was my weekend off so I didn't travel with them and you guys were getting ready to come up before school ended so I was making sure everything was ready."

"Oh Gabi,"

I swallowed against the lump in my throat, "I remember that day like it was yesterday," I whispered.

_Flashback – August 10__th__, 2017_

I hung up the phone as I was calling about flowers; it was flowers one day, tux the next. Troy and I had decided on a September wedding. The baby would be born, I would have had some time to lose weight, and it gave me plenty of time over the next several weeks to get most of the planning done before the wedding.

I thanked everything that I had gotten my wedding dress already so I didn't have to worry about finding on after I had the baby. I stretched out as Skip spread out over my feet as I smiled; I bent down to pet him, as he was all purrs. "What's up buddy?" I asked, he purred loudly again as I shook my head. I stood up and I walked across the room, a pain spread across my back as I stopped momentarily before I moved on.

The pain sat there for a while, I moved on with my afternoon as I ran a couple of errands. I walked into the front door of the apartment when a large cramp over took my entire stomach. I stumbled as Skip came up to me as I went into the bathroom; I sat down as I felt a gush of air leave my lungs. Blood, too much blood, had stained the jeans I was wearing.

The cramp came back even stronger as I fumbled for my phone. Troy would probably be playing but I needed him. I needed him right now. Tears formed in my eyes as I dialed him number but I got his voicemail. My tears were hot against my cheeks as I called the Royal's visiting clubhouse in Cleveland.

It rang twice before somebody picked up, "Hello?" I tried not to burst into loud sobs as I heard Josh's voice on the other end. "Josh," I said, fear struck through me, as he had to have chance walked through the clubhouse.

"Gabs? What's wrong?"

"I need Troy, can you please get him,"

"Yes, hang on okay?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me as I heard him run, his spikes were my only indicator. After about a minute I heard two sets of spikes. His were faster though as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Troy,"

"Brie?" he didn't know I was on the phone, "Troy," I sobbed, "Brie, baby, what's wrong?" the word Baby hit him like a ton of bricks because he stopped and I knew he figured it out without me having to tell him.

"Oh Brie,"

"I don't know what to do, there is so much pain," the cries came out like a whimper, "Call your mom Brie," his voice was calm but I could hear the hit of sadness. "She can help you, your dad can help you, okay?"

I didn't dare utter the words come home because he would and he might never return if I said something like that. "Can you call them?" he asked me softly, "Yes," I hiccupped, "I love you Brie," his words were soft, "I love you too,"

"I'll call in a bit to check on you okay?"

"I'm sorry Troy," my lip trembled, "Do not be sorry Brie, and it is not your fault okay? It isn't."

"Okay,"

"Call them,"

I nodded as I hung up the phone, I cried for an extra minute, I then peeled myself off the floor of the bathroom, changed my clothes into a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt of Troy's. I then placed a phone call into my mom.

Fifteen minutes after I called them, my dad burst through the door. The man who had been through this with my mom so many different times, relief flooded over me, he hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. "It's okay," he soothed; he kissed the top of my head gently as I held on to him for a long time.

My mom came in as she took me out of my Dad's embrace as she hugged me tightly herself. They drove me to the hospital where my mom stayed with me in the exam room where I officially had a complete miscarriage.

I was released late that night, we grabbed food at a fast food joint but I was too upset to eat. I was quiet more than anything, both of my parents concerned as they kept giving me glances. My mom who was so supportive through the whole thing had yet to leave my side for the night. I rested my head on her shoulder but I only wanted Troy. That was all I was feeling.

Troy.

My dad pulled back into the apartment a little after midnight and I walked up into the apartment, I opened the door, as my parents were close behind me. I propped open the door as the first thing I noticed as his bag on the floor. I then looked into the bedroom as he was sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head in his heads. He looked up at the door opening as I began to sob.

He got up to meet me for a hug as he held me so tight in his arms I thought I was going to stop breathing but it is all I wanted. I cried as I held on to him, because he knew just what I needed and he also never put baseball before me.

End of Flashback

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that," she said with a small smile, "It's okay, after a year it doesn't hurt nearly as much but it hurt."

"I bet, how was Troy?"

I thought back on it but he never truly showed me how he was. "I don't know, those two weeks were pretty fuzzy and when he was with me he was just there for me. He never really showed me," she smiled, "I love that boy,"

"I love him too," I mused, I looked back at the pepper as I smiled, "But yea, I just figured you should know that, I mean, those would have been your grandkids,"

"They would have been the best," she said with an encouraging smile. "So what are we making?" I asked, she looked at me and then I pointed at the pepper, "Oh! Stuffing," she confessed, I stuck my tongue out, and she laughed, "Troy feels the same way,"

"We can agree on something then,"

* * *

My legs hung over the end of the tailgate as Troy was playing music from the front of the truck. I smiled as a John Mayer song came over the station, Troy moved back towards me as I looked at the stars from the sky. "Beer?" he asked, I looked towards him as I nodded, "Sure,"

He scooted next to me as I flipped the top off my beer bottle. His hand slid over my knee as he looked out, "There is just something about this spot,"

"I love it," I whispered, "I know," Troy looked towards me as I looked at him, "I told your mom today," he looked at me with an arched eyebrow, "About?"

"Both of the miscarriages," Troy frowned, "Why?"

"Because she asked about grandchildren jokingly and I thought why doesn't she know?"

"She didn't need to know,"

"She deserved to know," I told him, "My parents know,"

"Well yea,"

"I'm just saying, she knows,"

"You could have at least done it with me so I could have been there for you," he said, his ocean eyes looked into mine, "You never told me how it made you feel," I said as I looked at him, "What?"

"Both of the miscarriages, both times you never told me,"

"It hurt," he said, "And it was hard to see you go through so much but I know how strong you are," he locked his fingers through mine as he was still avoiding the question I had truly asked him. I took a drink of my beer as I fiddled with the top. Troy put his hand over the top of mine as I smiled, "Hey," I said, "So do you want to play truth?"

Troy nodded his head as we laid back into the truck; I turned onto my side as I rested my head on his chest. His strong arms took me in his hold as he took a long breath. "Let's keep it light tonight,"

"That was my plan,"

"What is your current favorite song?" I asked him, "I don't think I ever have a favorite song, I have a rotation for my warm-ups," Troy said, suddenly Truth just didn't seem like fun anymore but I let Troy ask his question.

"Italy or Spain?" he asked me, "Both," I replied, he didn't say anything and neither did I. I knew I had ruined the mood for the evening and I felt bad because he probably had a great night planned. "We can do what you had planned," the song on the radio switched to an Imagine Dragon song. The base picked up a little bit and Troy smiled, "I didn't have anything planned. I just like bring you here."

"I feel like I ruined the evening,"

"You did not," Troy said with laugh, he rolled to be propped over top of me. "I think we are just both pretty tired and Thanksgiving is tomorrow with my whole family, I mean, it is a lot and we haven't seen them since the wedding."

"True," I mused, "So I think," his arm wrapped around my back, "I need to kiss you," his lips met mine and all felt right in the world again. I pulled him closer to me as he shifted and he wrapped me closer to him. My legs curled around his waist as he easily pulled me up, he sat down as I was wrapped around his body, and our lips were warm and wet against each other.

His hand slipped up the side of my shirt as his hands ran over my skin. Goose bumps ran down the entire side of my body as I turned to breath for a minute before returning back to the kiss. My tongue slipped through his mouth as he moaned, he inched my shirt up farther as his hands touched the outer edges of my bra. I squeezed him closer with my legs as he reached up to flick off my bra.

He smoothly lifted my shirt up and over as I let go of him momentarily and my bra slipped off as well. I broke our lips apart as he kissed on my breasts and sucked on them, I gripped his hair as he did everything to make everything feel right again.

"Good lord Brie," he whispered into my ear, I squeezed the back of his neck; his lips found mine again…and again…and again.

* * *

November 29th, 2018

Waking up next to Troy was always the best thing about every morning but this morning he wasn't there. I reached out to cuddle up next to him but I was greeted with a cold sheet meaning he had been gone for a while.

A sigh tumbled out of my throat as I sat up looking around his bedroom, we had returned to the Bolton house late last night after we had sex a couple of times. Hopefully getting it out of our systems but hell, we were newlyweds and I don't think it was possible to get sex out of our systems.

Ask me in twenty years.

I shifted out of bed as it was Thanksgiving Day and it was the day of food and football. I picked up my phone to see a message from Mallory and Alex on my phone. I responded back to both of them to see it was a little before eleven. I wonder what got Troy out of bed so early this morning. He was that typical baseball player and could normally sleep until noon or later.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and slipped on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. I sighed, as I wasn't in the mood to do my make up so I waved that off till later. I opened the door as I listened for voices but none came. I went downstairs and I did a small spin of the area to see Jack and Lucille were in the kitchen making food for today.

My eyes fell on to the couch in the living room as Troy was sleeping, Luke right next to him as he was watching the Thanksgiving Day parade. I smiled as I looked at Luke, "Did he fall asleep on you?" he turned around to look at him and he nodded, "Yea," I smiled as I went over and sat on the arm of the couch, "Baseball," I replied, "It wears him out,"

"Baseball never wears me out," Luke said, I laughed, "I bet it doesn't." I ruffled his hair as I walked into the kitchen. Jack and Lucille gave me a smile, "Good Morning," I sang with a smile, "Morning Gabs," Jack said, "Happy Thanksgiving," Lucille said to me, "Happy Thanksgiving," I replied.

I poured myself a cup of coffee as I took a bitter sip. I reached for the milk and the creamer as I put some in to take some of the bitterness away from the coffee. "What time did you guys get back last night?"

"A little after one," I said, "The spot?" Jack asked, I nodded my head, "We don't have anything like that in Kansas City so Y'know,"

"You have an apartment," Jack said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes as I took another drink of my coffee. "Oh! We never showed you guys the pictures!"

Lucille grinned, "I can not wait!"

"We will have plenty of room if you guys come up for Christmas. Hell, you guys could stay downstairs and we would never run into you guys," Lucille laughed as I pulled up the pictures on my iPhone.

She and Jack both scrolled through them as they oohed and awed over the house. "It is beautiful," she said with a smile, "Thanks, it was a diamond in the rough. It took us forever to find this house,"

"It looks brilliant. When do you move in?"

"Monday," I said with a sigh, "We already closed on the house but we are finishing the lease on the apartment which ends this month so we are packing up and moving Monday. We are cleaning it Sunday."

"You go back to work?"

"A week from Monday. I got back to work for a couple of days and then I'll go down to the Winter Meetings to keep tabs on what is going on down there."

"Troy going?"

"I don't think so, he normally doesn't."

"Your vacation of the year from him," I nodded with a laugh, "Exactly,"

"Mom! Look! It is the SpongeBob balloon!" Luke's voice called, I picked up my coffee as I went into the living as Troy had opened his eyes from Luke's loud voice and he was rubbing his eyes. "You still watch SpongeBob?" Troy asked him, "Duh, don't you?" Luke asked looking at him, "Totally man, Gabi loves it,"

"I do," I admitted, Troy's head whipped towards my voice as he let a slow smile cross his face. I walked over as he sat up causing Luke to fall backwards. Luke yelped as Troy laughed.

Troy moved as I sat down in-between his legs, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his head into my hair. His nose pressed against my skull and his lips pressed a kiss gently onto my head.

"Sleep well?" he asked, I nodded, "I woke up to an empty bed though, that wasn't too thrilling," I told him, he laughed as he massaged my thigh, "Oh I know girl, I wasn't happy about getting out of bed but Luke wanted me to come and watch the parade with him,"

"Looks like you watched the back of your eyelids,"

"You exhaust me,"

"Gabi said baseball makes you tired," Troy looked at me as I shrugged, Troy laughed, "Yea something like that," Troy said with a laugh, his smirk came over his face as he kissed my temple.

"Where is Emily?" I asked, "Sleeping," Luke said with a sigh, "She thinks the parade is stupid and doesn't see the point in getting up early in the morning," he grumbled, "Neither do I," Troy mumbled, I shoved his hand as he laughed, "I'm sorry, cuddling with you sounded a hell of a lot better."

"Whatever," I said, "We can do that everyday, be with your brother," He smiled as he looked over at Luke, "Doesn't mean I can't do both," he said as he slid down the couch, pulling me with him. I set my coffee down as I folded into his arms. "Yes," he whispered, I laughed as Luke leaned back against up. "See? The best of both worlds," Troy said with a wink.

"This is perfect," we all glanced up to see Lucille, "I'll be right back,"

"Mom," Troy whined, I smiled as I played with Troy's shirt. He let his hand slip under my shirt as his skin came in contact with mine. Goose bumps traveled over my back as Lucille came back with her phone, I didn't move as I kept my head rested on Troy's chest. "Precious," she said with a big smile, "Mom, why do you already have the camera out?" Emily complained, "Morning Em Em," Troy said, she shot him a look, as she hated it when Troy called her that which caused Troy to snicker.

"Be nice," I said, "That is my sister," he said with an eye roll, "Hey Em Em where are you going to school?" Troy asked, "I'm not talking to you if you are going to keep calling me Em Em," she said as she walked into the kitchen, "Hell," Troy muttered, "Emilyyyyy," he sang, "What?" she spat, Jack laughed as Troy shifted as I fell against the couch, he got up as he towered over Luke and he had to duck to walk into the kitchen.

His shorts were low as his calve muscles twitched at every moment, God, he was hot, lord help me through this day. Apparently my hormones are going to get the better of me. "I miss my baby sister," he said with a pout, I rolled my eyes as he grabbed Emily in a hug, she was about two feet shorter than him or it seemed like it. He was hovering at about 6'5 ¾ while she was probably barely 5'5. It amazed me how tall Troy was compared to his family.

Jack was probably 6 foot, Lucille a little under. They had no idea where Troy truly got his height. "I miss my big brother too, maybe you should just stay down here," Emily said, he laughed, "Somebody named Gabriella, has to go back to work in a little over a week,"

"Gabi you ruin everything!" she said with a wave of her hand, "Come stay with us in Arizona on Spring Break!" I told her, "Do not give her any ideas!" Jack warned, I laughed, "Why not? You guys should bring the kids out this year, how long has it been anyways?" I asked, "My dad always comes down for a weekend," Troy said, "But he seems to forget about his other two kids,"

"It is quality time with my son,"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Why can't we go Dad?"

"I don't know, we'll see," Jack said with a wave of his hand, Troy rolled his eyes, "I bought your guys plane tickets for Opening Day," Troy said squeezing Emily's shoulders, she moved from his grasp and scowled at him, he scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"That hurt!"

"Did not, you are a baby,"

"It hurt," she restated, "Troy, you don't have the lightest grasp," I reminded him; I went to refill my coffee as Troy rolled his eyes. "The women always gang up on me," Troy complained, "I still love you," his mom said patting his chest. "Thanks Ma,"

I laughed as I went up behind him as he stole the coffee cup out of my hands. "Hey," I protested, "Aren't you supposed to only be drinking water or something," Troy laughed, "It's Thanksgiving, it is my day off from that bullshit diet thanks," I shook my head as he took another drink. I stood on my tiptoes as I was barely above his shoulder. "Come to your room in a couple of minutes,"

He looked back at me as I smiled as I stole my coffee cup from him. "I'm going to go and get ready," I announced, "I also need to call my parents. I'll be back in a little bit," I smiled as I backed out of the room. Dinner with the entire Bolton family was at two so only about two more hours. I went into his bedroom as I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone.

Calling my Dad's cell phone, I waited for a couple of rings until he answered, "Hey!" I said, "Hey El, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm calling in to say Happy Thanksgiving and to see what is going on, on your end,"

"Nothing much, we are finishing up helping your Aunt Macy cook the turkey and then we are getting ready to eat, you guys?"

"His family is coming over around two in the afternoon, which is in two hours so they are still cooking. Not a lot really happening over there, I miss you guys,"

"I miss you too, I am just happy I get you for Christmas," I smiled with a shake of my head, "I'm glad too," I pulled the sheets around my finger, "Hey Dad?"

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Ella," he said, I smiled, "Can I talk to mom really fast?"

"Sure thing,"

He transferred the phone as a couple of things were mumbled as she picked up, "Gabi?"

"Hey Momma! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving baby! How is everything in New Mexico?"

"Fabulous, we are having fun,"

"Good, I'm glad. Troy spending quality time with his parents?"

"Of course," I said, "He misses them and his siblings but you know him, he is ready to do whatever is next."

"Your dad was the same exact way,"

"I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving and that I love you and miss you,"

"I miss you and love you too sweetie. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yes! Are you coming to see the house Sunday?" I heard Troy's door click open as I turned to see him slipping into the room. "Yes! Your dad and I are very excited. The twins keep talking about their room," I laughed, "It was a bribe to get them to go shopping with us,"

"It was a good one,"

"Well, I will see you guys later. Tell the twins I love them and to have a great day!"

"Will do, tell Troy and his family we say hello,"

"I will, bye momma,"

"Bye Gabi,"

I hung up as Troy had wormed his way to the bed as he laid down on it; I smiled as I rolled over on top of him. "Hmp," he said, I pushed him with my hand, "Be nice,"

"No,"

"Well then I won't give you what I wanted to give you,"

"What?" he asked, I shook my head, "Nope,"

"Gabi," he said, I shook my head as I got up and he sighed, "I'm sorry," I tried not to let a smile show on my lips as I turned away and headed for the bathroom, "No can do Mr. Bolton, you are too mean to me,"

"I was joking," he said defending him, "Well then,"

He got up as he walked closer to me, I counted to three before I turned around to face him, he looked at me as I then shoved him back against the wall gently, my lips covered his as he was taken by surprise but recovered quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up my legs wrapping around his waist. I breathed into him as he turned to press me back against the wall.

I broke our lips apart as I kissed his jaw, "What the hell has gotten into you," he gasped trying to catch his breath, "I have no clue," I whispered as I kissed him again, "I'm horny, that's about all I know," Troy cracked a smile as I knew he would do it right here but I wasn't comfortable with his parents blow us. "Making out is going to have to do for now," Troy laughed as he kissed me again, "I can handle this,"

I smiled as I locked my arms around him and I kissed him softly and I just rested my lips onto him. "I should really take a shower," I declared, "You probably should before I completely de cloth you right here,"

"I think we should celebrate Thanksgiving like I did four years ago." Troy hollered with laughter, "How about no,"

A giggle came past my lips as I kissed him again and once more to make sure I was going to be okay with a fifteen-minute separation.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy's grandmother called my name as I turned around to face her, "You were so beautiful at your wedding! I couldn't believe Troy had caught such a beautiful girl," I laughed nervously as his grandmother didn't like me for the longest time.

"Thank you," I responded, "How has he been treating you?"

"Fantastic, I couldn't ask for a better husband,"

"Good, good," she moved past me as I said hi to his Uncle and Aunt. Luke was running around with one of there cousins as I felt a whirlwind was rushing around me. Dinner was to be served soon as I had not seen Troy since I pinned him up against the wall. He apparently went to get ice for his mom but I wasn't quite sure that was the case…

* * *

Troy's POV

Entering Swings, I went straight to Lance's office as I walked in. "You okay?" I asked, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "No,"

"What?" I asked him, "LSU threw in there final offer and I rejected it, I didn't want it, I was going to stay with Swings but," he stopped, "Our team just fell apart, we don't have a team for next season,"

"Lance,"

"I could have had a fucking job and now, now I have nothing. Gary and I aren't prepared to start over. We haven't requited, it was supposed to be the easiest time to escape." I paused as I looked at him, "Come to Kansas City," I urged, "Open a Swings there. You already have a great manager here and your other coaches who do stuff, come to Kansas City and open a Swings. I can help you," I said sitting in front of him.

"I would have to talk to Gary,"

"I can help you open one up, we can find a building similar and construct it all. We can move you at the end of this school year so your wife can finish the year,"

"Troy, I don't know, my life is in New Mexico,"

"You have your wife in New Mexico, what else?" he sighed, "I don't know Troy, Gary,"

"Has his wife as well and his kids are scattered around the damn country. He would be in the middle! I'm not saying do it on a whim, think about it but you know Kansas City has some serious raw talent up there. I have watched teams play. I could help out so much more and I could work out there instead of going to the stadium all of the time. I have nothing to do in the winters. I can help you train and do so much shit, think about it Lance,"

He sighed, "I'll talk to Gary about it, I mean, since our team disbanded we don't have anything ready for next year anyways. We could take the year off from coaching and then make the move to Kansas City, we could start putting our name out there, have some of the most talented players come to us with lower fees if we have your financial support,"

"Dude, I'm making six million next year plus with Gabi's salary, we are padded."

"You just bought a house,"

"Yea, a house, in Kansas City. It was less than two million," I said with a wave of my hand, "We aren't in need of anything else, Lance, I can help. I promise."

"Gary and I will talk tomorrow,"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No," he said, "If we want you…we will call you okay?"

I smirked, "You are the bomb Lance…" I paused, "Can I ask why your team disbanded?" Lance sighed as he drew a circle with his pen. "We aren't so lucky to have a Troy Bolton on ever team who turns down national offers," I smiled as I stood up, "They don't understand how powerful you guys are then,"

"Still not my favorite group," Lance said with a sigh, "Well no," I told him, "My team will always be your favorite," I said with a smirk, Lance rolled his eyes, "Whatever, get out Bolton,"

"I'll see you later,"

"Thanks Troy,"

"You're welcome,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

As people were lining up for dinner, Troy had yet to appear. I scanned the area as I pulled my cell phone out to call him. "What are you doing?" his arm slid across my belly as I leaned back into him, "Looking for you,"

"We will talk about it later," he said kissing the top of my head, I looked up at him as he smiled, "I did need to go get ice but I also needed to do something else. I promise, we will talk about it after this whole madness called family leaves."

"Okay," I said, he kissed me again as he went in to greet his family. I followed him as we both fixed plates and sat down, Troy carried a conversation with seemed like everybody as I stayed quiet mostly. Answering questions every now and then. Troy went back for a second plate while I pushed my first plate away after a while. When Troy got back to the table he ate as he laughed talking with his Uncle.

"Oh yea, I have plenty of tickets," Troy said, "Whenever you guys want to come up let me know and I can get you guys tickets."

"Be in California?" he asked, "I think, Gabs, do we go to California?"

"Yea," I said, "We go to Dodgers and Angels," I told him with a nod, "Same time?"

"No,"

"She is a whiz with our schedule," Troy said with a smile, "Some one has to be," I answered with a smile, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. Troy gave me a weird look as he touched my knee; his finger rubbed it gently as he then spelled out ok? On my leg. I grabbed his hand as I squeezed it, resisting every urge to lay my head down. "Guys, the game is getting ready to start again!" The table began to clear as the second half to whatever football game was getting ready to start.

I personally didn't care for football at all. "Do you want to go watch it?" Troy asked, "Sure, we can,"

"Come on," he took my hand as we walked into the living room, all of the couch space was taken so Troy settled on the floor as I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me as he kissed the top of my head. I let my headrest on his shoulder as I tried to stop the yawn that formed but it was impossible.

* * *

Troy's POV

"First down!" My uncle cheered, I laughed as I looked down at Gabi who was passed out on my shoulder, I smiled as I pulled her into my lap and secured her in place as I twisted, "Em, can you hand me that blanket?" I asked, Emily nodded as she tossed it to me; I caught it with my one free hand as I laid it over top of both of us.

The living room filled with my family as my mom and Dad came into the room. They both took a seat next to me on the floor as my cousins moved to offer them the couch. "Troy seems to have sleeper on his hands, do you want it?" my mom offered, I looked down at Gabi and then at the couch. "If you want it mom you can have it." I said to her,"

"I'm pretty sure Gabi will be much more comfortable up there," my mom said, "Are you sure? You are my mom and you have cooked all day deserving the chair,"

"Mom can have mine," Emily said standing up, "I think I am going to go outside and play with the cousins anyways,"

My mom and I both shrugged as we moved to our new spots. I adjusted in the snuggle couch as we liked to call it; I let Gabi lay on her side and into me as I covered us with a blanket again. The football game progressed as my Uncle looked at me, "Best thing about the pros…go,"

"Playing baseball everyday," I answered without a missing beat, "Worst?"

I thought about it, "Nothing,"

"There isn't one horrible thing?" my uncle asked, I shook my head, "No. Not really. Off season sucks and the cold weather of April but I mean, I can't really complain."

"Huh,"

"It is pretty much the life," I answered, "Shawn, you should see there life," my dad said looking back at his brother, "They get all of their meals paid for, hotels, everything they pretty much is done for them. They just show up and play. Earn lots of money. Him over there only works every five days,"

"I still hit," I protested, "Which I can't believe they let you do," my dad said with an eye roll, "I am the best American league hitting pitcher," I said with a shrug, "He does average a hit per start when they play in the National League," Jack said with a sigh, "National League play is my favorite because I do get to hit, hell, I miss that. I probably will finish my career as a field player. I actually still do work at first base."

"You do?" I nodded, "Just occasionally. I work in the outfield often too,"

"I would love to see you as a closer," my dad said, I laughed, "No, I think I am good. I'll leave that to Holland."

Gabi shifted as I let her before bring her closer to me, when the football game ended, the group somewhat emptied out of the living room until the next one was going to start.

* * *

_December 1__st__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

"I'll see you in a few short weeks," Troy told his mom as he hugged her as we were leaving them before going through security. "Be safe and text me when you arrive home."

"We will," Troy, said as he squeezed her hand, I smiled, "Thank you for Thanksgiving Lucille, it was wonderful,"

"Thank you for coming you guys, I love having you guys," I smiled as Troy picked up my hand, interlacing our fingers together. "Have a great trip back,"

"Thanks Momma,"

"Send me pictures of the house!"

"We will!"

We said one last goodbye as Troy and I made our way through security. I dumped my laptop out, took my shoes off as I was in a pair of leggings with a long button down shirt. Troy went before me as I went through security after him. He began to collect all of our stuff as he slipped his hat back on, backwards, as always. I smiled as I collected my things as Troy looked at me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Troy asked as I slipped my backpack over my shoulder, "Please,"

He smiled as he took me in his embrace, his lips touching the top of my head. "Thanks for being such a trooper this weekend," He whispered into my ear, "It wasn't a big deal, I had a blast."

"My family isn't always easy,"

"Your family is fine,"

"Your family is just so simple," Troy said as we began to walk towards our terminal. "It is your Dad, your Mom, and her sister. That is about it," he said with a sigh, "It can get kind of boring sometimes,"

"I guess,"

"It did make it easier to invite everybody we wanted to our wedding though," I said as I squeezed his hand, "True,"

"Oh my God, do you know what I want to do tonight?" I said, "Sleep?" Troy said, I shook my head, "I want to go to the bar with my friends," I pulled my cell phone out as Troy groaned, "I love Josh, Zach, Chase, and all of our friends but I was hoping for a night in. We spending the next two days with them," I rolled my eyes, "Cleaning and moving in our boxes from the apartment, how thrilling," I said, "I haven't been able to go out since my parents got home,"

Troy sighed, "But I just want Brie time," he whispered into my hair, we found our gate as I twisted my fingers through his. I raised our arms up as he looked at me, "Fineeee," I said with a sigh, "But you get to completely fill me in on where you went Thanksgiving," Troy laughed as he sat down, "I planned on telling you on the plane anyways,"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," Troy smiled, "I'm 97% sure Lance and Gary are going to open a Swings in Kansas City," I smiled, "Are you serious?"

"Yea, apparently a couple of there players left so the team disbanded. They don't have a team and I have told them countless to come to Kansas City and see what damage they could cause up there. I would help them get up and running and so on,"

"That is fantastic," he smiled, "Yea, they agreed and will keep the Swings going down here but they will talk with wives and see from there."

"That is fabulous,"

"I'm pretty excited,"

I sat on his lap as I kissed him softly; he smiled as his lips touched mine again. "There is also one more thing I want to talk about," Troy said rubbing my knee, "Yea?"

"One Christmas presents each this year. We just bought the house and everything for it minus everything we got for our wedding. I just don't think we need to spend that much on each other this year Y'know?"

"Understood," I kissed him again, "But if I have to play by those rules so do you,"

He faked a shock, "What are you so ever talking about?"

"Mr. Bolton, if I am only allowed to get you one thing then you are only allowed to get one thing yourself," he laughed as he squeezed me closer to him, "Fine,"

"Fine," I agreed, he laughed as they called our gate and then our boarding section soon after that.

* * *

**Wow! What a week! Plenty of baseball on TV to make the world happy! My boys in Blue are 2-2 going for the sweep today! Aye babby! : ) I hope your teams are doing just as well!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a fun one to write! **

**Thanks for the love guys! Keep reviewing! You are the bomb! **

**Please Review! Till next week…. **


	10. Big News

Chapter 10 – Big Things

_December 5__th__, 2018_

Gabi's POV

Unpeeling the tap from the box, I looked around as I was setting up the downstairs area. The couches had arrived as Mallory came walking through, "Where do you want these?" she asked, she held up two pillows as I looked at each of them. "Over there," I said with a nod to the chair.

"Got it," she said, Alex was right behind she opened a door as Chase, Troy, and Cody were lifting the other half of the couch into the area. It was late as they had all come over after work to help us move the furniture to where it needed to be. Troy and I had been unpacking since Sunday and it looked as if half of the boxes were still packed rather than unpacked.

We had done a great clean of the house on Sunday and then Monday everybody had helped move us in to the new house. Tuesday Troy and I literally unpacked all day to the point I collapsed into the only finished room in the house…the master suite.

This morning I had put the kitchen all together and once the furniture started to arrive from the store, each room got a bit closer to being finished. It felt more like a home than a storage unit. "I call this room down here," Ellie said, I followed her voice into the movie room. I smiled as the couches were lined against the wall; it was about the only place I wanted to be right now.

"Plenty of movie nights at our house,"

"Sleepovers at the Bolton's soon," Chase said, "I start work Monday,"

"Friday?" Chase said, I shrugged as I looked at Troy, "Maybe the following Friday?"

"Orlando," I sang, Troy scrunched his eyebrows, "Damn it, I forgot you are leaving me,"

"Oh hell, Bolton alone in this huge house,"

"I have Skip," Troy said, "Skip who has hid for the past three days," Alex said as she folded her legs underneath of her. "He isn't quite sure about the move," I said looking at her, "That cat has been cross country and back," Mallory said with an eye roll, "New York to New Mexico is not cross country," I told her, "It is pretty damn close," she said, I sighed as Melissa walked in with pizza boxes stacked high. Josh followed her in with cases of beer. "I call a beer!" I yelled, "I second that!" Troy followed; I took one of the beers out as I popped the tab open as I took a soothing drink.

"I am never moving again,"

Troy laughed, "I second that," we clicked our bottles together as I tried to stop a yawn that was pressed against the back of my lips. "Bolton, you are wearing her out," Chase said as he sat down right next to Ellie. "She is wearing me _out_," Troy said with a look towards me, I shrugged as he passed me a slice of pizza. I yawned again as I stuffed my face with pizza and beer. Nothing could get much better than this.

"Are you feeding her?" Josh asked as he pulled Melissa into his lap, she protested, as I smiled, "She isn't feeding me," Troy groaned, "There isn't any damn food in this house,"

"We just got a fridge this morning," I told him with an eye roll, "And it should have been filled this afternoon," Zach and Josh laughed as they high fived. I groaned, "I don't think you get a say and if you wanted food so damn bad you should have gone to the store," I told him, "You too are so married," Cody complained, "You and Becca sound the same exact way," Troy said, I shrugged, "So how much more furniture do we need to move?"

Troy sighed as he finished chewing his piece of pizza. "I'm not sure," he said as he looked around, "Well, the kitchen, the master bedroom and the master bathroom are completely done to my knowing," I said, "The first guest bedroom, the laundry room, and the weight room are done," Josh and Zach said as they high fived. I laughed as Mallory and Ellie grinned, "Dining room and the offices are done,"

"God damn you guys are the bomb,"

"So the two other guest bedrooms, the movie room, and a couple of others,"

"It won't take long to get the movie room done, we just need to move the rest of the furniture and then I think you guys are free as birds."

"Fuck yes," Alex, said as she wiggled her hands in the air, we all laughed as Troy squeezed my knee. I looked at him as he smiled, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

_December 6__th__, 2018_

"Troy," I said, "What?" he moaned into the pillow, "Come to Melissa's with me," I said as I shook his shoulder, "No," he said into the pillow, I rolled onto his back, "Please," I whispered, "No," he said as he pulled his pillow closer. I whined, "Please,"

"I have worked so hard moving damn furniture," he groaned, "If you go I'll give you a nice massage," I whispered into his ear, "Nothing can make me get out of this bed," he said, "What if I stripped and went into another room?" I asked, he closed his eyes, as he grimaced, "No,"

"Oh really?" I gently reached for the tip of my long sleeve shirt as I stretched it over my head. I threw it off the bed as Troy closed his eyes tighter, "Come and find me," I purred into his ear, "Brie," he cried, "Don't do this to me,"

"There go my pants," I yelled as I stepped out of the door, "God Damn it Brie," I snickered as I stood outside of the door, "There goes my bra," I said as I moved across the room, "You have got to be shitting me," Troy grumbled, I laughed as nothing would keep him in that bed now. "I swear to God, we better have some of the hottest damn sex," he walked out of the bedroom as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Maybe later," I told him patting his arm, "But now you are out of bed and now you can come work out with me!" he dropped his head as he shook it, "You are kidding me right?" I went back into the bedroom and I put my shirt back on. "Negative. It is supposed to snow tomorrow so I want to go get a hard work out in, please," I said, his blue eyes closed as he hated when I begged because I would _always _win.

I ran my hand up around his neck as I smiled, "I planned on getting stuff to be locked in tomorrow, supposed to be a big storm." Troy nodded, "So basically, we can lock the doors to our house, never get dressed, and then we will not have to worry about a work out," Troy groaned and he let his head fall onto my forehead. "_Fine" _he said, "But I am going to kick your ass,"

I laughed and I grinned, "Then we can go to the store after together, run by Ellie's bookstore, and then we can come home," Troy looked at me as all he wanted to do most likely sleep because that was his favorite activity he could ever do besides have sex and eat food.

"You are so lucky that I love you,"

"I know," I kissed him again as he shook his head, "Give me five minutes,"

"Yes Sir,"

I went upstairs as I dug around in a box trying to find my North Face jacket. I slipped it on and then my Nike Frees. I stood up and I found my keys and wallet. Troy came up the stairs as I stopped and looked at him. He looked up at me, "What?"

I shook my head as I watched him walk towards me; he reached over my shoulder as he grabbed his keys and wallet. He smelled so damn good as he moved backwards; he was in a pair of Royal's sweatpants with a worn t-shirt. He had his old North Face on with his blue Nikes. "Are you trying to make this an even playing field?" Troy looked up at me, "What?"

"Is that the only word you have?"

"I'm like half awake after having too many drinks last night," I giggled, "Come on," I dragged his hand as we got into the car. He turned the keys over and the car started. We backed out of the long drive way as I smiled looking at the house. "Can you believe it is ours?"

"I can't," he said, "What I can believe is that I moved furniture into that house," I laughed and nodded, "True,"

Troy drove as he turned up his music; I dug around in the car for everything that I would need for the workout. "I control work out," Troy said as he looked over at me, "What? I am the one who dragged you out of bed to come,"

"Exactly, you dragged me up and out of bed. I get the say." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever,"

He grinned, "You'll love it I swear,"

* * *

"I fucking hate this," Troy laughed loudly as my legs collapsed underneath of me. Melissa laughed from across the room as I reached for my water and I took large gulps from it. Sweat was pouring down my face and back, my boobs felt disgusting, my legs shaking.

"I love how she can keep up with me, _this _is why you are my wife!" I laughed as I stuck my hand out for him to help me up. He had shed his sweats to reveal a pair of shorts. I was in workout leggings and a tank top as Troy grinned; he grabbed my hand as I jerked him down towards me. He laughed as he tumbled to the ground. "Bitch," he called, I laughed as he pressed his face into the ground.

"You two are taking up space," Melissa said looking over the top of us, Troy picked up his head as I looked at Mel, "Come on Mel," I whined, "It's slow anyways,"

"I know it is but you too are scaring my customers. They are scared I'm going to put them thought whatever the hell you two just did," Troy and I laughed as he reached over wrapping an arm around my waist, "You should,"

"They would puke,"

"Puking is good. Means you are working hard," I shook my head as I stood up, Troy followed as he kissed me, a smile pressing over his face as he moved me backwards as we laughed. I stumbled over my feet as Troy kept me locked in his arms, we laughed as I backed into the wall. "Come on, let's run a couple of miles and then we can finish our errands for the day,"

I gave him a high five, "Let's do it,"

We hopped onto the treadmills as Troy and I fell into pace for each other. We ran until we got into a steady pace as Troy pushed his machine faster, I glanced at him as I pushed my machine up to match him. He shook his head as we kept going at this pace and then he pushed it up again, I pushed mine up again just one higher. Troy rolled his eyes at the move as I ran at a faster pace.

"If you two fall and die it is not on me!" Melissa yelled, "Yea, yea," I said waving my hand, Troy pressed the button again, "God Damn it," I snapped, he laughed as I pressed mine again. Troy grunted and I looked to see I was at three point five miles. I held up a five on my hand and Troy looked at me, "First to five miles,"

"Loser has to unpack two rooms by themselves,"

I nodded, "Fair,"

Troy nodded as we both set out, I pressed my button again as my legs moved faster, my arms pumped as I felt my legs buckle a little bit on my last stride. I kept moving through as Troy had edged up his. I cursed as I ran faster, my feet moving faster than my head could possibly think. I pressed it again as we were running at the same pace and we both were not sure we could push it a pace further. I wasn't much further ahead of him. He was going to catch me; I had half a mile left as I took a long breath.

My chest hurt as I had pushed my body well past the point it wanted to be pushed. I reached forward to press the button one more time as it knocked it up another speed, my legs almost swept out from underneath of me but I kept going, Troy watched me as I knew he was getting concerned but after I successfully did it, he tried it too and he did it as well.

My miles ticked and ticked by as I looked at Troy, as we were the same exact pace. I stretched farther as I went up one more, my legs wobbled as I heard Troy suck in a breath. I knew he would do anything to make sure I didn't get hurt. Yet I caught my balance and I kept going, once my thing it five, I slammed my finger onto the cool down button as it quickly slowed down.

Troy looked at me as he watched his and then it happened, I sucked in gasping breaths as it slowed down to the point where I could slid off the back. I bent over as I gasped for air, "Jesus Christ," Troy said as he landed on his ass, I followed suit as I took in long deep breaths, taking down water when I wasn't. Troy looked at me and shook his head, "You are a freak of nature," he muttered, I laughed as I sucked in a breath. I crawled over to him as I sat on his lap.

I kissed him softly as his breath was hot against my skin, "That was so hot though," he said, I laughed, "See aren't you glad you came?" Troy squeezed me in his arms, "Hell yes," he stood me up and swung me around. I laughed as I buried my face into his neck, "I'm exhausted though," I whispered, Troy laughed, "Come on, let's go get some food into our system and finish the rest of our damn errands,"

I smiled as I picked up his hand, he kissed the top of my head as he laughed, and Melissa looked at both of us as she shook her head. "You two are freaking nuts,"

"Love you Mel!" I hollered, "Bye bunnies!" I laughed and Troy shook his head, we were both a sweaty mess as we pulled on jackets and sweat pants before going out into the bitter winter air.

I cringed as Troy ran to the car, my legs felt like complete Jell-O as I reached the car after him. "I don't think I will ever feel my legs again," Troy laughed, "I think that was one of the best workouts,"

"I wont be able to move tomorrow," I said with a laugh, "No but that's okay," Troy said with a wink, I laughed and he squeezed my hand. "You are the best."

* * *

_December 10__th__, 2018_

My alarm went off and I groaned into my pillow, Troy tightened his grip around my waist as I fumbled for my phone to press the snooze button. "I do not miss this," Troy whispered, I shook my head as I turned into him. He held me closer as I breathed in his smell. Aftershave and cleanliness. During baseball season he has a mixture of grass to it too, we laid like this as I tried to convenience myself I could get up and out of bed.

It wasn't working either because Troy and I had stayed up late last night testing out the movie room. Troy kissed the side of my head, as I shook my head, "No,"

"Yes," he said, I gripped on to him, "You can't make me get up,"

"Oh but I can,"

"Only that works for me,"

Troy laughed quietly as my alarm went off again, I groaned as I picked it up as I slid it over to open my phone. Troy's face was lite up by my phone as he squinted and then closed his eyes. Skip jumped into our bed as Troy petted him, "I guess I'll get out of bed,"

"I'll keep it warm for you,"

"Asshole," I remarked, he chuckled as he cuddled with Skip. I rolled out of bed as I went into the bathroom; I opened the door, and then shut it as I flipped on a light. I winced and I turned on the shower. I walked into the closet as I began to pick out this mornings wardrobe, which would consist of black dress pants with a sweater. I was already freezing my ass off.

I stripped as I got into the nice, hot shower and the water rinsed over me. I washed my hair and conditioned, shaved my legs and under my arms as I got out feeling fresh. I did my make up and then I blow-dried my hair, I pulled it back into a half up and half down. I slipped on my pants and shirts.

I flickered on the light in the closet again as I searched up and down for the shoes I wanted to wear but some how they were not in my closet. I grumbled as I found a different pair and slipped them onto my feet.

My fingers flipped down the light into the bathroom and closet as I stepped out of the bathroom. Troy had rolled over and gone back to sleep as I sighed, "Come here," he said, I jumped as I walked over and he rolled over and opened his eyes. "I want a kiss,"

"I'm going to be late,"

"So?" he said, I shook my head as I bent over and gave him a kiss. He wrapped me into a hug as I laughed, "Have a fantastic day," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I will, I'll let you know if I get my hour lunch or not okay?" he nodded as I kissed him again and he squeezed my hand as I walked out. I flipped on the lights as I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a couple of things to eat throughout the day, stashed them into my purse, and grabbed my workbag.

I slipped it over my shoulder and I made my way out the door. I opened the garage door and I settled all of my stuff into my seat next to me. I turned the keys into the car as I easily backed out of the driveway. The sidewalks and grass were still filled with snow after the snow on Saturday which proved to be big like everybody said, it was delayed a day but it still came.

My car fell into the flow of rush hour traffic as I sighed; I hope Joel got me coffee like he had the past two years on my first day. If he didn't get me coffee I may have to tell him I would be back.

It was odd going back to Kauffman Stadium in December. Joel and I would normally go over stuff and we wouldn't do much until Spring Training started. I was on a couple of other things as I helped out with FanFest and blah blah blah.

I eased my car to stop as the highway was all jacked up this morning, my phone buzzed as I looked down to see Melissa calling. "Hey," I said as I answered the call, "I knew back to work day was today!"

"Yes ma'am it is,"

"Well, I have been meaning to call you for a couple of days but being snowed in with Josh and it just hasn't been done,"

"Tell me about it,"

She laughed, "I had people rave about watching you too the other day. They were like, "That is the cutest couple ever and wow, I envy that relationship," I felt a smile tug on the corner of my lips, "And you are telling me this why?"

"Because it was adorable to watch, you two really love each other,"

"So do you and Josh,"

"Well yea, but you and Troy are something else,"

My eyes flickered at the traffic as I easily moved my car into the next lane. I jumped one more as my exit was coming up, "Thanks Mel, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" I asked, "I don't know, why?"

"Bar night?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I get Wednesdays off," I told her, "Along with Friday afternoons but that doesn't matter,"

"Yea, I'll check with Josh,"

"Cool,"

"I love you Gabs,"

"Love you too Mel, I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye!"

Turning my car into Kauffman Stadium, I drove up as the wind howled. I pulled my car into my normal parking spot and I cut the engine. I pulled on my bubble North Face and I slipped the zipper up. I reached for my bags as I opened the car door. I picked up my keys tossing them into the bag and I made a dash for the door.

I fumbled with my badge as I waved it to get in. The doors released and I burst through them. A familiar laugh echoed through my ears as Jay was looking at me shaking his head, a smile spread over my lips, "You are nuts,"

My lips tried to form words but I was completely speechless, "I just walked through the door," Jay laughed, "I know and I can already tell you are nuts, you just burst through that door like you are super woman or something,"

"Do you realize how cold it is outside?"

"Cold," he answered with a nod, "Exactly,"

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said, I nodded as I got onto the elevator to take me to the third floor. It dinged and I walked on, I was on for a couple of seconds and then it dinged again, I got off.

Walking down the hallway I pushed the key into my office as it opened. All of my stuff was still there, I flipped on my lights and I set my bags down onto the couch. "Welcome back!" I turned around to see Joel holding coffee. "Praise Jesus," I said, he laughed, "I'm so happy you are excited to see me!"

"You have no idea," I reached for the coffee as I gave him a hug, "How was your short off season?"

"Good! And yours?"

"Fantastic," I smiled, "Troy and I bought a house and moved in a week ago,"

"I still can't believe he signed for that little,"

A shrug came over my shoulders, "It is exactly what he wanted to do,"

"Did he really ask for less?" I nodded as I took a sip of my coffee, "He doesn't want to play baseball for the money, and he wants to play because he loves it."

"Rare in this game anymore,"

"Yes, yes it is,"

Joel snapped his fingers, "Do you care to come sit in on a meeting later today?"

"No, what is it about?"

"Just this years broadcast schedule,"

"Yea, no problem,"

"Thanks," he smiled as he turned and left, I booted up my computer and signed into my email that I had been ignoring for the past month. Oh joy.

* * *

"Gabi!" I cursed as I fumbled for my pen and I grabbed my laptop from next to me. "I'm coming!" I yelled I bolted up out of my seat as I scrambled down the hall in my bare feet. I had completely forgot about my heels because I had kicked them off earlier from how much my feet were throbbing. I hated those heels and I had begged Troy, texting him, to find my other shoes.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I took a seat next to them, "I was busy replying to my five thousand emails," I grumbled, "and I lost track of time."

"No big deal," Joel said as he leaned back, "Casey isn't even here yet," I nodded as I flipped open my laptop as I pulled up a note sheet. "Where is Rex?" I asked as I scanned around the room, "He is going to be late, he won't be here for a couple of days," Joel said quickly, Brad shut his mouth quickly as he looked over at Joel.

Joel squinted his eyes at him as I looked between the two of them, "Can I help you?" I asked, Joel looked back at me, "No! We are fine,"

I nodded my head as I began to type out everything I already knew, date, time, and blah. I crossed my legs underneath of me.

Casey walked in and he collapsed down into his chair. Ryan had moved on to another broadcast station this year and Casey was the new guy in the booth. He was an ex-Royal's player from about twenty years ago. He got into broadcasting about seven years ago and just got out of his first contract with Seattle. "Sorry," he said looking up, his eyes scanned over the room as he was in his forties. I was by far the youngest in this room making me feel completely uncomfortable.

"Casey, welcome," Joel said with a smile, Casey shook his hand as he looked at me, "Gabriella right?"

"Gabi is perfect," I told him, he smiled, "Good, Troy Bolton is your husband right?"

"Yes," I said, "Did you meet through the job?" he asked waving his hand, I shook my head, and "We met in high school,"

"Wow, that is kind of crazy,"

"It was fun, we just got married last season so it hasn't been very long yet."

"Well congrats," I nodded as Joel began his speech for the morning and then when he was half way through I was looking through my twitter account as none of this was even about my job.

"This year in the booth we will," I completely went tone deaf as Joel called my name, I looked up at him, "What?"

He laughed, "Are you paying attention?" I pressed my lips together and then I shook my head, "Yea, no, sorry, I was waiting for the words assistant come out of your mouth,"

Joel smirked, "Assistant huh?" I nodded, "What else would I be listening for?" I asked him, Casey and Brad laughed at the comment as I looked at them, "Alright, what the hell are you guys laughing about?"

Joel shook his head, "This year in the 2019 Royals baseball season Casey Manning and Gabriella Bolton will be broadcasting for Fox Sports Kansas City," I looked at him as my breath faltered, my pen dropped from my hands as he was watching me for a reaction.

"What's the date?" I breathed, "December 10th…" Brad said, my chest caved, "So this isn't a cruel April Fools joke?" Joel and Casey laughed, "No, Rex isn't coming back this season and you…are the best we could ask for."

I jumped up out of my seat as I ran over and I hugged Joel. He laughed as he hugged me back, "Thank you, oh my god," I pressed my hands over my lips as I looked at him, "You aren't joking right?"

"No, you are our new broadcaster, we can go over contract stuff here in a little bit but, congrats," I laughed as I took a long breath, "Wow, okay, I guess I need to start paying attention now,"

Brad and Casey laughed as I looked at Casey, "It is _very _nice to meet you and to be able to work with you,"

"Likewise, I don't think I have ever gotten the chance to work with a woman,"

I laughed, "I'm really looking forward to this,"

* * *

Taking a large breath, I opened the door to Joel's room as we were going to discuss contracts and other stuff with Brenda who did all of this stuff. "Congrats Gabi," I smiled as I nodded, "Thanks," I smiled and I sat down as Joel came in behind me.

"Have you told Troy yet?"

"No…I was going to wait until I got home tonight,"

"Then we won't announce it until later," I smiled, "Awesome,"

"So we are giving you a two year contract, I mean, honestly, we might as well give you six just like Troy got but we aren't," Brenda said, "We will test it for two years and then we will see about those next four," I nodded my head as she went over a couple of other things. Sick days, how much I'll work, blah, blah, blah.

A sudden question lingered over my head as I felt a wave of sad wash over me. "I have a question," I interrupted, Brenda looked at me, Joel sent me a look as I could feel his concern.

"Troy and I have discussed starting a family…soon. If you guys aren't okay with that then I don't know if I can do this job." Joel and Brenda shared a look; "I know this is something completely new because you don't have to deal with young women that often but a family is important to Troy and I."

Joel sighed as he sat back, "You're right…we haven't had to deal with this before, I mean, Ryan had kids and I have had kids but I wasn't the one to have kids,"

"It would be normal maternity leave," Brenda said, "Six to 12 weeks of paid leave anything beyond that is unpaid," she said with a shrug, "But are you guys going to have issues with that?"

"No," Joel said, "We want _you _Gabi, we will make it work. We will work with you on your schedule and we know how much of a workaholic you are. We know that you aren't going to take days off because you can if I didn't know Troy, I would think you would be back to work days after having a kid but I also know Troy won't let you do that," I laughed and Brenda smiled, "They are willing to work with you, we have plenty of announcers and hell, we can put Joel up in the booth if we have too."

"I have done plenty of games," Joel said, "Only when needed," I sang, Joel rolled his eyes, "I like pre and post game,"

"Do you have anymore questions Gabi?" I thought about it and shook my head, "No,"

"So do you still want to go to Orlando?" Brenda asked, "Still paid for but you wouldn't have to do much down there," I pressed my lips together, "I'm not sure. I guess it would be an excuse to stay home."

"That brand new house," I laughed, "Yea,"

"Can I let you know later about Orlando and Winter Meetings?"

"Yes," Joel said quickly, "Just soon okay?"

"Yes sir,"

Brenda and I talked further about my contract and we added and took out some things and tweaked it. "I'll run it past our lawyer," I said with as shrug, "Understandable,"

"Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much this means to me,"

"You are a natural Gabi,"

* * *

Easing my car into the garage I thought of how I was going to tell Troy. I thought of so many different ways but I really just wanted to blurt it out and to have such great sex with him that I didn't even remember about the promotion.

Suddenly my salary was higher; suddenly I was going to be doing my dream job, so suddenly.

I opened my door as Troy's car was sitting in its spot. I picked up my bags and I walked inside, my heels pinching my feet. I opened and shut the door as I smelt food. Food filled my nose as I dropped my bags down and I kicked off my heels.

I walked into the kitchen as Troy looked up from his Mac. He smiled; he had his glasses perched on his face with a big smile. "Hey baby, how was work?" I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face.

"I have the best news," I said, Troy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Oh yea?" I nodded my head as my eyes filled with tears, he cocked his head, and "I thought you said it was _good _news?"

I nodded as I covered my eyes, "It is," I said letting tears escape, Troy got up as he came over to me, "Then why are you crying?" he asked, "I have been holding this in all day because I would have cried in the office because I was so god damn happy,"

Troy looked at me as I took a deep breath.

"You are looking at the new 2019 Royals Broadcaster for Fox Sports Kansas City," Troy looked at me and as the words registered into his head he let his mouth fall a little and his eyes grow.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head as he picked me up and wrapped me tightly into his arms. "Oh my God, Brie!" he laughed as he squeezed my tightly. I buried my face into his neck, as he laughed, "I can't believe it,"

"I still can't believe it," I pulled away from him but he pulled me back as his lips crashing onto mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He sat me on the counter as he deepened the kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck, I pulled apart as he laughed, "I'm so happy for you,"

I kissed him again as I rested my head onto his shoulder, "That means I don't have to go to Orlando," I whispered into his ear, "So does that mean you get next week off?" I nodded into his chest, "Then we are going somewhere to celebrate, we are going to who knows where, but let's go," I smiled as I pulled back, "Let's go to New York," Troy laughed as he smiled, "How about somewhere warm?"

I pressed my lips together, "Miami?" I questioned, Troy smiled, "Now that…that I can do."

* * *

_December 11__th__, 2018_

"Oh my God! Gabi! That is so exciting!" I laughed as I hugged my parents, Troy and I stopped by before we were going to the bar to tell our friends. My dad hugged me as he laughed, "I am so proud of you," my dad said, "Thank you,"

My mom shook her head, "I am so glad those college years are paying off,"

I smiled as I took a deep breath, "I'm glad being away from Troy for four years is paying off," Troy laughed as I looked up at him, he smiled, "Are you guys really taking off for Miami on Monday?" Troy laughed, "Celebration," Troy said with a grin, "She was supposed to go to Orlando but we switched her flight up and added a ticket to go hit up Miami for a couple of days."

"So jealous," my dad said, "We were just stopping by before the news broke tomorrow, so, I'll see you guys later,"

"Congrats Gabi! We are proud of you," I smiled and hugged each of them again as Troy slipped his hand through mine. We made our way back to the car. Troy and I buckled in as the Tuesday night date stood as normal as Troy and I were beyond thrilled to share our news. I had convinced them to wait until I got my contract back from our lawyer before telling anybody.

We had made sure we put thing about family time in there to make sure I couldn't be fired for having kids. Joel and Brenda were very supportive of it but they couldn't see the future and who would still be there. I smiled as Troy picked up my hand; he laced his fingers through mine as we pulled into the local bar we had decided to eat at and have a couple of drinks.

A smile spread over my lips as we got out, I tugged my jacket further around me, as it was currently eighty in Florida. I could not wait. I had extra time off now since I was the one telling my new assistant, well, Casey and I shared one but her name was Danni and she was very sweet. I had met her today. It was her third year out of college so she was actually older than me…well we were the same age.

Troy and I walked into the bar as we searched for our friends, I spotted Zach first as he was standing up slipping his jacket off. I then saw Becca and Cody as I pulled Troy through the bar.

"The Bolton's!"

I smiled as I took a seat and Troy settled right next to me. Melissa and Alex were knee deep in conversation as they were discussing probably wedding details. Ellie was talking with Chase, as Mallory wasn't here yet. Colin was graduating in two weeks and he was hardcore studying, she had been making him food and stuff. She was living on the KU campus unless she had to work.

Cody and Troy laughed as they were already talking about something. I shook my head with a smile as I smiled at Becca, "How are you?" she said, "Fantastic, second trimester ends this week," I cheered, "Yay!"

"Only three months left!"

"That is so exciting!"

She nodded as Melissa and Alex looked up, "Hi!"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Alex smirked, "Just Y'know…my engagement ring?"

"What!" Melissa spat, "That is not what we were talking about," I laughed as I looked at Alex and then over to Zach. He smirked as Josh and Troy laughed, they knew. Bastards. Why are the girls always kept in the dark?

"Let me see!" Ellie said leaning across the table, I smiled as I looked as Ellie did. "Damn," I muttered, "Beautiful,"

"My engagement ring looks tiny compared to there's," I looked over at Troy as he frowned, "Alright, this isn't fair," he said, "They waited until they had a nice fancy ass paycheck in hand to buy a ring, your wedding ring if freaking huge so I don't want to hear it," I laughed as Troy took a drink of his beer, "Mallory is going to be so angry she is the last one,"

"Well…I guess I have news to share," I told them, "What? Are you pregnant?" I laughed, as I shook my head, "No,"

"Damn," Becca said, "I thought somebody might understand," I shook my head, "Sorry…" I paused as I looked at Troy, "I got a promotion at work," I started, "That's fantastic! What are you doing now?" Cody asked, I smiled, "I'm the 2019 Royals broadcaster," all of them looked at me, "Oh my God! Gabi!" Ellie squeezed me into a hug as I laughed; I hugged Melissa and Alex as well. Cody pulled me into a bear hug, "Royals games will be so much more enjoyable now,"

"Two new ones this year, it should be rather interesting,"

"Who is the new guy?"

"Casey Manning," I said, "The former Royals player?" I nodded my head, "That would be him,"

"That's awesome,"

"I need a round of shots!" Cody called, I laughed as Troy reached over and squeezed my knee. I smiled as I squeezed his hand.

* * *

_December 15__th__, 2018_

_Can you come by my apartment? – Mal _

I looked at the text as I walked out of the house; Troy and I were leaving Monday until Thursday for Miami to get away while everybody was in Orlando. I didn't have much work to do and when they all got back we would finish the FanFest stuff we had already begun to work on.

_Sure_, I responded back to her. She had worked all last night and I let out a long breath. I was finishing my Christmas shopping for my siblings and Troy was out doing whatever the hell he was doing. Getting into my car, I backed out as I drove out of my way to get to Mallory's apartment.

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, I sat in my car for two seconds as I slipped out. I went inside and then I knocked on Mallory's door. She whipped it open as she had been crying, her hair was a mess, and she was dressed in a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. "Mal, what's wrong?" she cried as she shut the door. "I don't know what to do," I looked at her as I had just seen her the other day. She was laughing and pouting because she was the only one not engaged yet.

"I don't know what to do," she started to cry again, her blonde hair was spilling out of her ponytail as I hugged her, "Mallory, calm down," she cried as I held on to her, I lowered us onto a couch as she pulled away, "Gabi, I'm screwed, I don't know,"

"Mallory, hey, talk to me," she covered her face, "I'm pregnant," my mouth fumbled a little bit as I looked at her, "What's wrong with that?" she sucked up her tears, "Colin is just now graduating, he doesn't have a job, we aren't married,"

"It is his right?"

"Of course! I haven't had sex with anybody but Colin, I just, he was saying how he couldn't wait to just have us time for a while. He didn't have to worry about school; he just had to work like I had to work. We don't even get that, now we have to grow up," Mallory pressed her hands to her eyes as she cried again. I hugged her tightly, "Mallory, have you talked to Colin?"

"No," she said, "I can't ruin his graduation,"

"Mallory,"

"Gabi, I can't ruin his graduation weekend,"

"How would you ruin it?"

"I don't know, he'll never get to go and party, he'll never get to just be a 25 year old guy, he has to become a _dad._" She paused as she looked out the window, "And what if he doesn't even want the baby? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Mallory, breathe," she looked at me as I rubbed her shoulder, "You need to talk to Colin. You cannot be like this; you have a job to do as well. You guys have the next 40 weeks to figure it out,"

"32 weeks," she whispered, "I'm six weeks along,"

"You already went to the doctor,"

She nodded her head, "Yes, my due date is around August 10th," I nodded my head as I hugged her again, "Mallory, you will be a fantastic mom and you know Troy and I will _always _be there for you. I know it isn't ideal but it is what is going to happen." I paused as I thought about my past, "You have to remember that I have been told I am pregnant _twice_." I said to her softly, "And the first time my head was where yours was at and I was only _19." _Mallory looked at me, "I was just as upset and scared as you were. I was in college and Troy wasn't around. We were not ready but we were going to do it. Never mind the fact that I had a stupid miscarriage. It will be okay."

"Colin just…he wants to get settled into his career,"

"Don't we all? Colin loves you though Mal, he isn't going to shy away because you both fucked up. It isn't your fault and it isn't his fault. It is both of your faults." Mallory looked at me as she wiped her eyes, "Thank you Gabs,"

"You have got to calm down," I told her as I hugged her again, "If Colin is a dickhead then I have four extra rooms in my house that you can live in until we are ready to stand on your feet but I know Colin will love you and protect you and love your baby," she smiled as she wiped under her eyes, "I just want him to react like I want him to react vs. him get mad and storm out and leave."

"If he does I will send Troy to kick his ass."

She laughed and she hugged me again, "Are you really thinking I should tell Colin this weekend?" I nodded my head, "I think that would be best. Then he can know he has to start doing things, he can still have fun, and you both can still have so much fun. You just can't drink. You can still go out and you can still have fun. I promise you," I said softly, "You know you have a ton of babysitters,"

She smiled as I squeezed her knee; "Just…you kind of only have Ellie during baseball season." Mallory snorted as her tears were drying up. I smiled as I squeezed her hand. "How about you change and get ready so we can go Christmas Shopping together,"

She nodded, "Shopping. Just what I need,"

* * *

_December 19__th__, 2018_

I lay on the beach as the sun shined down on to me, I blinked as Troy was past out next to me in the sweet sun. I picked up my phone as Mallory was calling me; I answered, "Hey beautiful,"

"Hey good looking,"

"So…?" I asked, she laughed, "He was happy,"

"Was he?"

"Yes, I did like we planned and I gave him the Christmas present with a onsie inside and well he laughed and hugged me. It went well. I told him my fears and well…pregnancy hormones are crazy." I laughed, "I'm glad Mal,"

"I'm going to tell the group of friends tonight. So if you want to tell Troy,"

"I will," I told her, the ocean lapped on the beach as Mallory sighed, "I'm extremely jealous of you right now by the way,"

"Oh are you?"

"Yes, I am already planning a trip to get the hell out of you." I smiled as I sighed, "I'm glad Colin took it well,"

"I love you Mal,"

"I love you too,"

Hanging up, I rolled over onto my stomach as Troy looked over at me, his let his Oakley's down as he looked at me, "Who was that?"

"Mallory," I paused as I looked at him, "She is pregnant."

Troy sat up, his lips forming an oh, "What?"

"You heard me,"

"Since when?"

"She told me on Saturday, she was freaking out,"

"Oh lord, how did Colin take it?"

"Well,"

"Good," I nodded as I sighed pressing my face into the towel. "What?" Troy asked, "Nothing," I whispered as I pushed my face further into the pillow. Troy moved as he was suddenly lying on top of me. I grunted, "What?" I groaned, "You are lying to me." He kissed on my ear as I turned my head, "What do you want me to say?"

"Do you want to be pregnant?" he asked, "Not really, I just got a promotion,"

"So what is bothering you?" I buried my face into the towel as Troy pushed up and he rubbed my back. "What if I did want to have a baby?" Troy didn't stop rubbing my back; "We have talked about it before Gabs, whenever you are ready." He whispered into my ear. I twisted as I rolled over; Troy let me as he folded his fingers into mine. "You are beautiful," he whispered, "And I know how scared you are. I promise, I will be there for you every single step of the way."

I closed my eyes as he leaned over and he kissed me. "I love you Brie and I know we have so much going on right now so don't rush unless you are ready." I looked up at him, "Are you ready?" I asked him, he squeezed my hand, "and I'm ready when you are."

I sighed as he kissed me again, his nose pressed into my cheek, "I love you," he whispered, I nodded, "I love you too," he stroked my cheek as he kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his waist as I held on to him. My face buried into chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"This week has been full of news," Troy said with a shake of his hand, "Your promotion, Alex's engagement, and Mallory's pregnancy. You guys are trying to top each other."

"I win." I whispered, Troy laughed, "In my eyes you win everyday, you have me as a husband," I laughed, "Oh I see," Troy laughed as I smiled, he always knew how to make me happier. Always.

* * *

**I am so in love with this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write personally. So I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**In my profile there is a pinterest link that will take you to my page. You will be able to see the house's interior! Most of the rooms look like that and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you for the love! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me your favorite part! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
